The Language of Flowers
by YamatosSenpai
Summary: A drama/romance between Shinji Hirako and Kisuke Urahara, taking place during the Turn Back the Pendulum arc. Kirio Hikifune had just been promoted, leaving Shinji worlds away. Yoruichi Shihoin, Kisuke's lifelong best friend, was suddenly at odds with him. How will Kisuke adjust to his new life as a Captain? YAOI/BL :) KisukeXShinjiXKisuke, KisukeXYoruichi. LEMONS. Review.
1. LOF: Chapter 1

**_Work of Fan Fiction, based on characters lovingly created by the great and talented Tite Kubo. _**

_The shapely white clouds above, the warm sun, kissing his light skin, the Atmosphere itself was mocking him. He stared at the clouds bitterly. No, he wasn't bitter, he was empty. He tilted his head, his long blonde hair cascading down his back, and he closed his eyes tightly. In an instant, she was gone, forever._

**7 days later**

He was late. The idiot was actually late to his own Promotion Ceremony. Shinji Hirako shook his head, unimpressed. What sort of lowlife was the new head of the Twelfth Division? Shinji looked around at the other Captain's impatiently, Kenpachi wasn't there, per usual. No loss there, he thought to himself, flicking his thumb over his nose. Kyoraku-taicho and Ukitake-taicho made idle chatter with Aikawa-taicho and Mugurama-taicho in an attempt to ignore the aura of irritation emanating from Yamamoto-Soutaicho. Shinji hummed under his breath lightly, a little tune that was very popular in the World of the Living, trying his best to ignore his Lieutenant's disapproving glances. That guy was a real prick.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm late!" Kisuke Urahara sighed, taking a deep and sudden bow. He stared in frustration at his feet, cursing his tardiness; he wiped uncomfortably at the sweat on his brow and sighed before righting himself. He straightened his Haori and flashed a bright smile at his new colleagues. "Excuse me!"

He shuffled into his spot and gave a small, nervous glance towards Yoruichi Shihoin, his former Captain and lover. The smile fell from his face as she snarled irritably. "Act like the Captain you are, Kisuke!"

"Hai!" Kisuke barked obediently in response.

"It could have gone way worse!" Otoribashi-taicho whispered into Kisuke's ear, brandishing his arm like a weapon. Mugurama-taicho nearly toppled the thin man over as he pushed past, in a hurry to return to his division. Otoribashi squeezed the bridge of his nose tensely before straightening up and turning back to Kisuke with a friendly smile. "Most of us Captains are new. It'll feel like home soon enough."

"Hai!" Kisuke responded immediately, a wide grin spreading across his face. It was a warm smile, a welcoming smile, where even the corners of his eyes turned up in a friendly, approachable way. Kisuke Urahara had mastered the art of false smiles. His gray eyes flicked quickly to the corner of the room where Yoruichi Shihoin had been moments before. She was gone. He turned back to Otoribashi-taicho and smiled again. "I sure hope so, Otoribashi-taicho."

"Oh, please, Kisuke-san, call me Rose!" Otoribashi-taicho replied, patting Kisuke on the shoulder lightly.

"Of course, Rose-san!" Kisuke answered back, giving a small bow. "Take care!"

Kisuke's feet carried him of their own accord and he soon arrived outside of the Twelfth Division Barracks without even meaning to go there. He sighed and rubbed his hands together vigorously. _It'll feel like home soon enough._ Home. Kisuke leaned against the stone entryway and shook his head, a small laugh escaping his lips. _I had a home_, he thought to himself. _I had everything I wanted_. He scratched his forehead absently, an approaching presence tickling his senses. He collected his thoughts and pushed through the gate of the Twelfth, a foolish smile plastered heavily onto his face.

Kisuke Urahara was lost in the crowd of well-wishers and congratulators as his squad members swarmed him, hungrily, each member wanting to meet him, to see him up close. He smiled warmly and took each extended hand, giving a hearty and enthusiastic shake. He smiled down at his new Lieutenant, a blonde wisp of a thing, who had already shown her adamant disapproval of his appointment. He chuckled to himself, remembering her kicking him in the crotch half an hour prior. If she was going to wrack him, her spiritual pressure was in serious need of improvement to inflict any real damage. Kisuke smiled at Hiyori Sarugaki, his insides recoiling slightly. He had inherited not only a Division but also an angry, yapping Chihuahua. _I was happy as a third seat_, he thought gloomily.

Kisuke sat alone, his feet dangling lazily off the porch. He fingered the stem of a Higanbana plant and inhaled a shaky breath. He pluck a flower from the higanbana plant, or Red Spider Lily, and twisted it roughly between his thumb and forefingers. His fingers were smeared with the red juices of the plant and for a moment he was captivated by the substance, it was too thin to be blood, and the taste was bitter and light.

"Do you know anything 'bout Hanakotoba?"

Kisuke bolted upright in feint surprise. He had known, of course, that the Fifth Division's Captain had entered the barracks. "Oh, hello there, Hirako-taicho! What can I do for you?"

Shinji Hirako eyed Kisuke Urahara quietly for a moment before sitting down next to him in a single, fluid motion. "Hanakotoba, know of it, Kisuke-san?"

"The language of flowers…" Kisuke began unsurely.

"Yeah, the lang-u-age of fl-ow-ers!" Shinji enunciated slowly before a wide grin overtook his face. "Do you know that the Spider Lily means? Or are you just sitting there stupidly?"

"Oh, well, Hirako-taicho, I am afraid I am not fluent, no."

"The Spider Lily means never to meet again or a lost memory, or even abandonment." Shinji explained quickly, his long, thin fingers lifting a bizarrely thin petal. "If you think about it, only a real asshole would plant such a thing."

"You're lazy." Shinji said absently as he continued to stroke the plant in interest.

"I, well…" Kisuke stammered, suddenly embarrassed. He arched a blonde brow in surprise before smirking.

"Shut up and listen." Shinji interrupted. "You're lazy, you're indecisive, you're tardiness is aggravating. You're secretive and too clever for your own good. I think you'll make a great Captain, Kisuke-san. But ya gotta stop shuffling your feet. Your Lieutenant, she doesn't like you and she probably never will. She loved Kirio… Hikifune-taicho as a Mother and as a mentor. Ya can't compete with that. But ya can earn her respect. "

"Oh?" Kisuke responded slowly, unsure of the man before him. No one could read him like that. No one except Yoruichi. _This guy's good_, Kisuke thought with a smile.

"It's your Division. You're the Captain." Shinji continued after a long pause. His brown eyes focused on Kisuke sharply before suddenly darting up to the starry night sky. "You have to do what's best for you. Ya can't worry about stepping on your subordinates toes. Don't limit yourself to their level."

"Hai…" Kisuke replied quietly, a bit more forlorn then before. This conversation suddenly felt very familiar. How many times had he heard Yoruichi say the exact same things? How many fights before she finally forced him into a promotion that he had so wholeheartedly resisted?

"I don't envy ya, Kisuke-san." Shinji said with a sudden smirk, plucking a flower off and twirling it between his fingers. "Shihoin-san was my first love, I can sympathize with you on having to get over her."

"Oh-ho?" Kisuke replied, his voice rumbling low in his chest like a growl. "Who says_ I _am the one who needs to get over _her _?"

"Don't bother, your body language says it all." Shinji said as he plucked the needle thin petals off and tossed them into a haphazard pile. "Your arms are crossed, that's an unconscious barrier. Your eyes are downcast which means…"

Kisuke looked up to find Shinji's intense brown stare, studying his every move. Shinji clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before smiling. "Which means, you…are…bored."

Kisuke's gray eyes widened, ever so slightly in shock, before a matching smile tugged at his lips. "I had one Mother, I don't need another, Hirako-san."

"She raise ya to be a complete idiot?" Shinji advanced suddenly, running his rough thumb over Kisuke's bottom lip. Shinji's thumb pushed inside his warm, wet mouth coarsely and then quickly withdrew. It left a salty aftertaste and Kisuke's blonde lashes fluttered in silent shock, his tongue unconsciously tracing his own lips. "That plant is poisonous. Do ya just go around putting all sorts of things in that mouth of yours?"

Kisuke shook his head nonsensically before leaning forward and spitting into the grass. He wiped his mouth on his forearm, turning around to see what Shinji found so funny. Shinji rapped his knuckles on the top of Kisuke's head lightly, chuckling softly in his throat. "You're still a kid. A little stupid, a little spoiled, a little lazy."

"So you keep telling me, Hirako-san." Kisuke said feeling more foolish by the minute. This was not normal, he wasn't supposed to feel this way, not ever. No one could get the best of him. His mind raced a million thoughts per minute before he looked back up at Shinji and every thought absconded him.

Shinji sat quietly, his eyes closed as if in sleep, his hands left abandoned in his lap, his head resting against the porch's thick, wooden pillar. His long blonde hair paled and his snowy skin glowed in the moonlight's kiss. Kisuke swallowed a heavy lump in his throat and scratched his nose deep in thought. A strange heat began to grow in his lower stomach and he looked away from Shinji's face in embarrassment, jumping slightly as Shinji spoke. "Shut your mouth, Kisuke-san. Ya look simple minded when ya leave your mouth open."

"Ya know," Shinji whispered as he leaned in closely, his breath fanning across Kisuke's face. "They say when a man is attracted to ya, his lips part when he sees you."

Kisuke cursed his fair complexion as a deep blush spread across his cheeks, he forced a wide grin and flicked the tip of Shinji's nose lightly. "Oh-ho? Is that what they say, Hirako-san? Are you well versed in male companionship?"

It was Shinji's turn to blush, crimson staining his cheeks from ear to ear. He smiled widely, running a finger softly down Kisuke's cheek. It was soft and warm and Shinji suppressed a shudder. He pulled back and with a grin presented an eyelash to Kisuke. "It's custom in the World of the Living to make a wish and blow…"

Kisuke clicked his tongue thoughtfully before leaning forward and lightly blowing the blonde lash up into the air and out of sight. "What now, Hirako-san?"

"Like this plant here suggests, it's never to be seen again." Shinji replied tossing his hair back and out of his face. "And I suppose that loss earns you the right to a wish."

"You're a scary guy." Kisuke murmured under his breath, his gray eyes wide with wonder.

"Nah, I'm mostly harmless…" Shinji answered back, his hand trailing in the air absently. "Do you like music, Kisuke-san? Modern music?"

"Music?" Kisuke repeated slowly.

"Music!" Shinji's voice boomed, his fingers snapping agitatedly. " Ya know, like King Oliver or the Rhythm Kings?"

"I'm afraid I don't know-"

"You don't know?" Shinji gasped loudly, his face lighting up in ecstasy at the mere thought of his gramophone record collection waiting for him at his barracks. "You must come to my division and have a listen! Jelly Roll Morton will save your soul!"

"You don't say?" Kisuke said with a soft laugh. "Isn't that a shinigami's job?"

Shinji only laughed in reply, pulling his legs into Indian style and rubbing his palms over his knees. "You're not so bad, Kisuke. You have potential."

"For great things, huh, Hirako-san?" Kisuke replied dryly, running his hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

"No, forget the job for a minute, idiot." Shinji groaned in annoyance. "I mean you have potential for me." Shinji's eyes widened in surprise at the implications of what he had just said.

Kisuke eyed him suspiciously a moment before they both erupted into hearty laughter. "Do you know how you sound, Hirako-san?" Kisuke said with a laugh, fluttering his eyelashes playfully.

"Yeah, I do…" Shinji exhaled heavily. He rocked forward on his hands, slowly leaning in towards Kisuke. Kisuke's eyes fluttered closed and he inhaled sharply, waiting expectantly for Shinji's lips to make sweet contact. The warmth from Shinji's body disappeared suddenly and Kisuke's eyes shot open. "How do you think I sounded, Aizen?"

Kisuke straightened himself hurriedly, a sheepish smile crossing his face. He gave a small wave to Aizen as he stepped out from his hiding place among the bushes. Sosuke Aizen did not return the smile or gesture, but merely stared intently at his Captain, a curious expression twisting his face. "How long have you known I was there, Captain?"

"Since you were in ya Mamma's womb…" Shinji growled, an ungenuine smile marring his handsome features. "Is there something you needed, Aizen-fukutaicho?"

"Nothing, Captain. I simply wondered where you had wandered off to." Aizen responded, flashing Kisuke a knowing smile that made his skin crawl. "I see you are congratulating the third seat on his promotion."

"Oh-ho! Good evening, Aizen-san!" Kisuke said with a wave as he climbed to his feet. "I have found your Captain for you! Do try not to lose him again!"

A few minutes later and Kisuke Urahara was inside his office, softly tapping his desk. The room was empty and cold. He rubbed his hands together and blew into them. There was a loud rasp on his shoji door and he turned in his chair, calling out loudly, "Come in, come in."

"You called for me?" Sarugaki-fukutaicho grumbled unhappily.

"Yes, I have a favor to ask…" Kisuke began slowly. "I need to know which shinigami in our division is currently stationed in the World of the Living."

"Keiko Yanamoto and Ryuk Kuromaru." Sarugaki-fukutaicho answered dryly.

"Get in touch with them immediately," Kisuke said, suppressing a smile. "I need them to tell me who Jelly Roll Morton is."

"Who?" Sarugaki nearly yelled. "What sorta business is this, ya freak?"

"Jelly Roll Morton." Kisuke repeated nonplussed. "And do it now, Hiyori-san."


	2. LOF: Chapter 2

**This original story is a work of fan fiction, based on the totally smoking characters created by an evil genius mastermind named Tite Kubo. I don't own Bleach, but I do own Kenpachi Zaraki, I'm currently keeping him in my basement. J**

Kisuke couldn't sleep. He sighed in aggravation and picked at the tatami floor idly. He wasn't used to sleeping alone. There had always been a warm body next to him, skin the color of café au lait, strong, slender legs that wrapped around him, as if they would never let go. Fucking bitch. Kisuke wiped his mouth on his hand and sat up on his futon. He felt a strong presence stir within him and he chuckled. "I'm sorry, Benihime. You are right; a gentleman never calls a lady names."

Kisuke climbed to his feet slowly, walking across his room to the gramophone player that had arrived earlier that day. He pulled the large, black vinyl from its paper sleeve and placed it carefully down on the player, as Kuromaru-san had instructed. He pulled the needle over the record and placed it carefully down, unconsciously jumping as a song leered to life. It's so simple, it's genius, he thought to himself.

_Kisuke?_

_Are you listening to me, Kisuke? I am a noble. I am a Shihoin, that can't change. You can never be with me as a third seat!_

"But as a Captain…" Kisuke spoke aloud to himself, the memory of their last fight echoing through his skull. "It's not like she's the type to be tied down, either way."

A rasping knock on the shoji door startled Kisuke from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Urahara …" Mayuri Kurotsuchi began excitedly. "The Lieutenant from the Fifth Division is here to see you, shall I let him in? Or can I test on him for disrupting my important work? Such a pompous little…"

"Oh-ho! I'm sure letting him in would be just fine!" Kisuke said with a nervous laugh. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was like him in mind and spirit, but lacked the necessary social skills and charm that he himself possessed. It could be alarming, though he mostly looked at it as entertaining.

"Urahara-taicho," Aizen greeted Kisuke cordially. Kisuke arched a brow in surprise at the change in demeanor from the other night. "I apologize for disturbing you so late, but I am on an errand for my Captain."

"Come in, come in…" Kisuke replied melodiously. "How may I be of assistance to the infamously superior Fifth Division?"

"I have this letter for you, Captain." Sosuke Aizen answered, slipping the letter into Kisuke's hands. "It is highly irregular for Divisions to interact; I have to admit I am curious as well."

"Oh?" Kisuke said absently, ripping the envelope open without pretense. He read and reread the note several times before slipping it into the inside pocket of his haori. "Well, this is quite urgent. Excuse me."

"Hai." Aizen answered stepping out of Kisuke's way as he shunpo'd past. Aizen looked around at the room in interest. It was a complete mess. Every inch of space was consumed by some hideous experiment or pile of books. The only thing that didn't smell like sweat was the futon that had belonged to the previous captain, Kirio Hikifune. Aizen smiled, pleased, shutting the shoji door behind him.

_Idiot-san,_

_It has come to my attention that you have the just released record of Henry Creamer's single "That's A Plenty". _

_You have until midnight. I will be waiting outside of my barracks._

_PS. Bring sake_

_S_

Kisuke chuckled as he slipped two sake bowls into his waist band. He certainly hadn't expected this sort of invitation from Shinji Hirako, nor did he expect it so soon. He shunpo'd quickly towards the Fifth Division barracks and easily slipped past several chatting guards. He shook his head, clearing it, why was he even sneaking around? There was nothing wrong with a Captain coming to see another Captain, to share some drinks and listen to some jazz. The thought of Kyoraku-taicho and Ukitake-taicho's own behavior made him laugh; well they wouldn't mind it for sure.

"You came." Shinji Hirako breathed huskily, his face emerged in shadow. He reached a hand out, a smile crossing his face. "The record, please, Urahara-san."

"I need to increase the security of my division, if my own personal belongings are so widely known." Kisuke said with a laugh, handing Shinji the record.

"I have my connections." Shinji replied, waving his hand in a gesture for Kisuke to follow him inside. Shinji crossed his room swiftly, placing the gramophone recording on the player, lovingly. He turned back around towards Kisuke and narrowed his eyes. "Sit down."

"You have the sake." Shinji spoke as he slid out of his haori and draped it over his desk.

"Yes, I do…"

"No, it wasn't a question." Shinji called over his shoulder as he busied himself with something just out of Kisuke's view.

"Oh?" Kisuke said with a forced laugh. This guy was so irritating at times. Who acted like this? Better yet, who got away with it?

Shinji sat down on the tatami floor quietly, placing a bowl of ground purple petals in front of Kisuke. "Pour us some sake, Kisuke-kun."

Kisuke blushed slightly at the use of "kun" but poured out two bowls of sweet, cold plum sake, as instructed. Shinji grinned and sprinkled the purple leaves into the two bowls. "I know how you like to keep that mouth occupied."

Sexual Harassment, Kisuke thought suddenly, I am being sexually harassed. He took the bowl of sake and muttered a low thank you. "Cheers."

"Slainte." Shinji added with a grin, dipping his finger in his sake and then wiping his finger through the purple leaves before pushing his finger into his mouth. "Are you familiar with the Bijozakura or Verbena plant? It means cooperation. But it is also used as a means to divine dreams by many indigenous tribes of the Americas."

"You're very cultured." Kisuke answered dumbly, feeling very out of place. He finished off his sake and placed the bowl down refilling it.

"Hardly." Shinji snorted, leaning forward and patting his hand against Kisuke's shoulder. "I had a better half. She was smart, funny, and talented and, God, was she beautiful. I could never keep up. I was always a step behind."

"What happened?" Kisuke asked, sipping on his sake thoughtfully.

"You replaced her." Shinji blurted out suddenly. "Well, I mean, she left, and you have her job."

"Women." Kisuke groaned, emptying the remainder of the sake bottle into Shinji's empty bowl. "Ya know, they say they want you to be yourself, and then they just spend the whole time trying to change you!"

"I know right?" Shinji groaned in approval. "Or they only care about their own careers! Freaking workaholics with no sense of womanly pride!"

"Shhhh!" Kisuke hissed. "Listen, my zanpakuto, she's a bit of a feminist."

"Your's too?" Shinji roared in agitation. "Sakanade is the same."

Shinji brought the sake bowl to his lips and smiled devilishly. "Ya know, I don't think we need women. Not really. They only want on thing."

"Sex." Kisuke answered immediately, at the same time that Shinji continued on.

"Spider killers." Shinji arched a brow. "And _why_ are you here with _me_ then?"

"She kicked me out remember?" Kisuke moaned before downing the rest of his sake.

"Such a shame," Shinji replied sympathetically, pouring Kisuke another serving. "But back to the point, men don't need women. They're insensitive and selfish and…"

"Always horny…" Kisuke added.

"Yes! And they can't find anything, ever! Even when it's right where they left it!" Shinji continued.

"They're late! They are always late!" Kisuke interjected loudly.

"Of course, because our time isn't nearly as valuable! And they… wait…" Shinji stalled, pointing an accusatory finger at Kisuke. "I think someone else I know is always late…"

"Because I have a lady zanpakuto!" Kisuke cried out defensively before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"I think we are full of shit." Shinji sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah." Kisuke agreed, placing his sake bowl down and looking up at Shinji. "What are we doing?"

"Getting drunk and possibly divining dreams while listening to some jazz." Shinji replied with a shrug.

"No, I mean what _are _we doing?" Kisuke repeated slowly. "Being this close, being here at all, late at night, in your room…"

"Does it bother you? Being this close to me?" Shinji whispered, closing the distance between the two of them. Kisuke lifted his head in surprise and, suddenly, they were kissing. Kisuke's gray eyes widened in shock before fluttering closed, Shinji's weight against him pushing him down against the tatami. Shinji's arm cradled his head as they both were lowered to the floor.

"I don't think I mind." Kisuke replied at last, the kiss broken as they gasped for air. He ran a shaking hand over his face and breathed out forcefully. What am I doing, he thought, with a guy? With a fellow Captain? His stomach lurched treacherously and he covered his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"You didn't drink that much, light weight!" Shinji said with a laugh before narrowing his eyes. "Don't barf in my room."

Kisuke stood up abruptly, knocking the empty sake bottles over in his rush. He stumbled forward, nearly landing on top of a stunned Shinji. Kisuke reached out for the shoji, his head pounding loudly in his ears. He turned and gave Shinji a small wave goodbye, a peculiar smile on his face. "You're a fucking little prick, Hirako-san. You've poisoned me."

Shinji's mouth gaped open stupidly as he sat, unsure of how to respond. Kisuke turned and without warning collapsed onto the ground outside of Shinji's room. "Fuck!" Shinji cursed loudly as he rushed over to Kisuke's prone form. "Freaking lightweight."

…

_'Kisuke, open your eyes…'_

_Kisuke's eyes fluttered open as wet lips pressed against his own. He stared into the soft brown eyes and smiled into the kiss. He was relaxed again. This was good, he wanted this. _

_'Shinji, that tickles…' Kisuke spoke softly, his voice rumbling in his chest as Shinji's eyelashes fluttered against his neck. Shinji's mouth twisted into a wide grin and he nipped Kisuke's neck gently. The light was suddenly very bright, and Kisuke's eyes strained to make Shinji out. He was enveloped in a heavenly yellow glow, only accentuated by his flowing blonde hair. 'Shinji, turn out the light…'_

_'No, baby, the light stays on. I wanna see ya.' Shinji cooed licking his tongue over Kisuke's hardening nipple. Kisuke sighed and nodded, running his fingers through Shinji's flaxen hair. 'I wanna see ya completely.'_

_Shinji's hand trailed down Kisuke's stomach, barely pausing at his hip bones to tickle the sensitive spot, before reaching for his growing member. Kisuke gasped, his body feeling warm and heavy from the intoxicating pleasure of Shinji's touch. Somewhere a soft tune began to play, Kisuke couldn't remember who sang it, but he liked the sound. He bit his lip as Shinji continued stroking him, his tongue delving into his navel. Shinji reached up, pushing his long, thick fingers into Kisuke's mouth suddenly, coating them with his hot saliva. _

_'Get them nice and slick.' Shinji breathed, biting softly at the soft skin just above Kisuke's blonde treasure trail. He pushed his fingers in and out of Kisuke's mouth, causing Kisuke to moan at the unexpected but intense pleasure it brought him. Kisuke groaned as Shinji's fingers were abruptly pulled away from him. Shinji pressed a finger against Kisuke's entrance, and with one swift motion, pushed inside his tight opening. _

_Kisuke gasped at the sudden and foreign intrusion, covering his crimson cheeks with his hands. It was an unbelievable sensation, a perfect combination of pain and pleasure. His legs spread further apart, subconsciously, his hips beginning to rock forward, closer to Shinji's finger. _

_'Don't cover your face, darlin'. I wanna see all of you.' Shinji said with a soft laugh, his free hand reaching up to cup Kisuke's face. 'You're beautiful, Kisuke-kun.'_

_'Oh?' Kisuke gasped in answer as Shinji inserted another finger. _

_'Yes.' Shinji affirmed quietly, his fingers working deeper into Kisuke's heat. It was almost too tight to move, let alone reach his sweet spot. Shinji smiled against Kisuke's stomach. 'Ya know, Kisuke. Ya know how I feel.'_

_'No, no I don't know…' Kisuke admitted, trying to sit up, but being pushed back down by Shinji. The light was so damn blinding. Kisuke threw an arm over his eyes with a groan. 'Shinji, turn off the light, I can't even see you…'_

"Kisuke, open your eyes."

_"I've never told ya, but I love you.' Shinji whispered, pulling his hand free and slowly positioning his erect member at his entrance._

_'The light, it's too bright!'_

"Kisuke Urahara, open your eyes!"

_Shinji forced his member inside, causing Kisuke to cry out in pain. It was too much, too soon, too different… too good. Kisuke sighed as he adjusted to Shinji's hardness, his fingers clawing into Shinji's shoulders and back. 'Shinji, you feel so good.'_

"Is he dead, Unohana-taicho?" Shinji asked in an exaggerated tone.

Kisuke groaned in protest as a flash light was shined in his eyes. Retsu Unohana stood over him, imposingly, holding his lids open and studying him with interest. "Don't be ridiculous, of course not. He's just high as a kite."

"Figures, he's a druggie." Shinji said with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall.

"I would say that it's a hallucinogenic, herbal based, most likely of the Verbena family." Unohana said with a smile. "The same flowers that grow alongside your barracks, am I correct?"

"Huh," Shinji muttered guiltily. "I don't know much about flowers."

"Oh?" Kisuke asked aloud, dryly, finally able to sit up again. "That's too bad. You can really learn a lot from flowers."

"Really?" Shinji asked with a wide grin.

"Oh, yes." Kisuke answered, a matching grin on his face, a little wider than necessary. "If I remember correctly, the Red Spider Lily is poisonous, so you should be careful that doesn't wind up in your morning coffee."

"How would that happen?" Shinji asked playfully. Kisuke was actually a little angry, Shinji loved it.

"Oh, well, Hirako-san, I know how you love to mix your drinks. It would be so unfortunate for a little slip to happen…"

"Ah, I see." Unohana said at last. An alarming smile twisting her face, "Hirako-taicho, please leave Urahara-taicho to get some rest. You can play with him later."

"Play with him?" Shinji choked on his laughter.

"Play with him?!" Kisuke nearly growled.

"You two are just like these boys I used to know. One was always up to no good, and the other was always visiting me." Unohana said dismissing Shinji from the room with a wave of her hand. "You can't fool me."

Shinji scowled slightly before flashing Kisuke a wide smile. "You should be more careful what you put in your mouth, Kisuke-san! I wish you good health!"

"Hai, Hai, Shinji-san!" Kisuke called after him melodiously. "Best to make your Lieutenant taste your drinks before you consume them!"

"How are enjoying your promotion, Urahara-taicho?" Unohana asked, sitting at the foot of Kisuke's bed. The infirmary was empty and eerily quiet, and in the dim lighting, Unohana's ghost like face grew dark and foreboding.

"Oh, it's such a pleasure!" Kisuke replied with a grin. "It already feels like home."

"I wonder," Unohana began slowly. "If you have bitten off more than you can chew, already?"

"Whatever do you mean, Unohana-san?" Kisuke asked without missing a beat, his voice filled with honey and his eyes warm and bright.

"Your newly appointed Vice President, freshly released from the Maggot's Nest. Your stubborn and immature Lieutenant. Your fraternity based feud with Hirako-taicho. Your romantic relationship in shambles." Unohana arched a finely shaped brow. "It's not good for your health."

"Thank you, Unohana-san." Kisuke said dismissively. "But I am very happy with the way things are shaping up."

_Fucking liar_, Benihime hissed. Kisuke sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy, blonde hair. "When can I return to my division?"

"Now." Unohana answered, standing up and offering him her hand. "You know, Urahara-san, Verbena only affects people with low reiatsu, like unseated shinigami. Why do you think it affected you?"

"I really don't know." Kisuke replied straightening up the cot he had been laying on. "What is your theory?"

"Oh, it isn't a theory." Unohana said, an eerily cheerful smile twisting her face. "It's because you are weakened emotionally. If you don't fix it, you'll just continue to leak reiatsu until you are unable to properly maintain your own shikai."

"So, what do I do about it?" Kisuke asked, his tone suddenly serious.

"The easiest way…?" Unohana paused thoughtfully. "Sex. Lots of sex."

And having said what she needed to say she left him alone with his thoughts.

"You know, Benihime, for a moment, I was worried she was offering…" Kisuke spoke aloud, chuckling under his breath. He pulled his haori more tightly around him and sighed, smiling as he passed each Fourth Division member. He wasn't one to subscribe to gossip, but they really did have measly spiritual pressure, with the exception of the seated officers.

Once outside the Fourth Division, Kisuke leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. _Sex. Lots of sex. _Normally, that wouldn't even been an issue, but now? Could he go back to the Second Division and tell Yoruichi that he needed her? Would she laugh him off? Kisuke shook his head, sex with himself, he decided. No weird feelings or misunderstandings when it was only you and your zanpakuto around.

He paused only a moment as he passed the Fifth Division barracks. He could feel Shinji's spiritual pressure within and a heat began to spread through his lower body. _He gets you_, Benihime whispered. Kisuke smiled softly as a gramophone sputtered to life behind the wall, the sweet music floating on the air. "Maybe, Benihime. But not tonight."


	3. LOF: Chapter 3

**Tite Kubo owns the intellectual property rights to Bleach. Therefore, he owns all the characters, places, and many incidents that take place in this fan fiction. A very special thank you to all the people who are reading this story, feel free to leave a review, yes, yes, you want to. Thanks for the inspiration, Amaterasu Mira.**

"Did ya hear?" Yoruichi Shihoin drawled, her thick voice dripping with venom. "The new Captain of the Twelfth Division _fainted_ last night."

Kisuke arched a blonde brow and looked from Yoruichi to Sui-Feng with a forced smile. "Ya know I can hear you, right?"

"That isn't too unusual, considering his affection for liquor, Lady Yoruichi." Sui-Feng responded quietly.

"Oy, Sui-Feng, girl," Yoruichi said, throwing her arm around Sui-Feng's small shoulder. "The weird part was the location."

"You know, it's really not fair that you got to keep Sui-Feng _and_ the house." Kisuke replied with a laugh.

"You mean the Fifth Division barracks, Lady Yoruichi?" Sui-Feng continued, her gray eyes studying Kisuke passively.

"Yes, Shinji's division." Yoruichi replied, ignoring Kisuke's remark. "You know what they say about Shinji, right?"

"Lady Yoruichi, as a member of the Second Division, I pride myself on intelligence gathering and stealth." Sui-Feng turned slightly, looking Yoruichi directly in the face, attentively.

"I mean, you have the cat, Sui-Feng and the house…" Kisuke said, leaning backwards in his chair. He was only too well aware that every shinigami in the vicinity was eavesdropping. _Why did _I _walk into _her _division_, Kisuke thought sourly_._

"They say that Shinji Hirako is a bit of a strumpet… that he and Kirio Hikifune were a couple of real swingers." Yoruichi whispered, her pink tongue licking over her lips suggestively. She threw her head back with a hearty laugh. "Of course, I don't mind what other people do, I just thought the implications of you winding up there, intoxicated, and so late at night, was just too funny to pass up."

"A strumpet? Those are the flour and cheese biscuits from the World of Living, right?" Kisuke countered, rolling his shoulder forward until it popped.

"Kisuke," Yoruichi spoke softly, suddenly becoming serious. Her golden eyes sparkled brightly and Kisuke couldn't help but lose his breath. "Why are you here?"

"Well, you see," Kisuke began with a laugh. "I'm leaking reiatsu and Unohana-san told me that I need to have lots of sex to stop it."

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Kick. Kisuke smiled tightly, his hand dropping to his stomach. Of course he had seen it coming, but he deserved it.

"Do you think that will fix your leak, Kisuke?" Yoruichi growled.

"All better." Kisuke breathed heavily, waving his hand dismissively.

"I'm losing my touch, Sui-Feng. I should have been able to send him flying." Yoruichi called over her shoulder, moments before shunpo'ing from view.

"Lady Yoruichi hasn't lost her touch. She took it easy on you," Sui-Feng snapped, her gray eyes narrowing at Kisuke. "You know, you should have come with an apology."

"Apologizing is easy, unless you mean it." Kisuke sighed, his hand gingerly rubbing his abdomen.

"It's very simple, Kisuke Urahara." Sui-Feng replied coolly. "You go to Lady Yoruichi, you say this. 'I am a loser. I am undeserving. I am a wretch. I am an underachiever. I am a blemish on the record of the Second Division. I do not warrant your forgiveness.'"

"You are cold as ever, Sui-Feng." Kisuke said with a laugh. He leaned in closely, cursing his inability to avoid trouble. "Do you think you could help me out, then? With my reaitsu leak?"

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. Kick. Kisuke smiled tightly, his hand rubbing his thigh. If he was human, his bone would've snapped. He nodded in approval of her action and groaned, "Ya know, I'm surprised you didn't aim somewhere else, Sui-Feng."

"Don't be surprised." Sui-Feng snapped. "I simply avoided unwanted contact with your sexual organs."

"The sexual tension between us is thick enough to drown a fish." Kisuke teased, his gray eyes meeting hers.

"Kisuke," Sui-Feng whispered. "You are both miserable, just admit defeat already. Sometimes you have to let her win."

_I told you the same thing_, Benihime sighed.

"I will, I will." Kisuke chimed happily, before a dark shadow crossed his face. "I'll admit defeat when she pins me."

…

"Kill me now, Benihime." Kisuke groaned, resisting the urge to hide under his desk as Sarugaki-fukutaicho and Kurotsuchi-san duked it out in the courtyard. He wasn't afraid of either of them, but God, were they irritating.

"Urahara-taicho," a voice spoke from beside him, startling him to attention. "I came ta give ya a lil' present."

"Ah," Kisuke said with an indulgent smile, looking down at the Fifth Division's silver haired fourth seat. Kisuke couldn't help it, he adored children. They were like adults, just cuter and, if they were lucky, a little less jaded. Kisuke searched his haori, pulling out a small hard candy from his pocket.

"Why, thank ya, Urahara-taicho," Gin Ichimaru drawled, taking the candy from Kisuke's hand with a wide, sly smile. He pocketed the candy and extended an oddly shaped paper wrapped object. The paper crinkled tellingly and Kisuke groaned. Fucking flowers?

"Thank you as well, Ichimaru-san." Kisuke responded, running his hand over Gin's soft, silvery hair. "Please wait, so I can return my response."

Kisuke unwrapped the package, exposing strange white flowers that resembled a bird in flight. He plucked a folded, blue parchment from among the stems and sighed, unfolding it.

_Kisuke-kun,_

_Are you familiar with the Sagiso (Habenaria radiata) plant?_

_Given with the meaning, 'My thoughts will follow you into your dreams'_

_Sweet dreams_

_S_

_PS And if Mugurama-san asks, I DID NOT take these from his barracks._

"Ya like flowers, Urahara-taicho?" Gin asked, his constant smile twisting his face.

"Oh, I love them, Ichimaru-san." Kisuke laughed, placing his arm around Gin's shoulder and leading him backwards. "Please stand back for a moment."

"Awaken, Benihime." Kisuke commanded, pulling his katana shaped zanpakuto from its sash and releasing his shikai. He laughed to himself, already forgetting the presence of the young fourth seat. "Scream, Benihime!"

A crimson blast struck the flowers, pulverizing them into a pile of dust. Kisuke grinned widely, releasing his shikai and re-tithing his zanpakuto. He brushed the dust onto Shinji's note and folded it into a makeshift envelope. He paused, remembering his guest too late, as a stream of giddy laughter filled the room. "Ya sure are a scary guy, Captain."

"My apologies, Ichimaru-san." Kisuke sighed, handing him the folded packet of dust. "Can you deliver that to your Captain, please?"

"No problem… Captain," Gin cooed cheerily. "No problem at all."

_We're going to end up in the Maggot's Nest_, Benihime hissed.

"You think that kid is in any shape to cry witch?" Kisuke said with a laugh, inspecting the damage to his desk and tatami floor. "Besides, zanpakuto's aren't allowed in the Maggot's Nest."

_Don't be a fool. I am not just a sword or a tool used for pruning plants, _Benihime snapped._I allow you to command me because you forced me to submit to you. I am not your servant, no matter what. But I will never leave you, not even at your end. I will always be with you._

"I know who is boss lady, don't worry." Kisuke admitted, remembering the toughest three days of his life. Benihime was one of the few female zanpakuto's belonging to a man, and she had something to prove. Achieving bankai had been a haunting experience, but he wouldn't change it if he could. He learned a lot about himself, and about Benihime, the Crimson Princess. They both were, perhaps, not so nice.

…

Shinji sat in his chair, his feet on his desk and his hands behind his head. He watched the puffy white clouds move swiftly across the sky, today was a windy day_. I wonder what it's like, up there, does the wind howl? _Shinji thought to himself. _Is it cold in the clouds or hot from the proximity to the sun?_

"Why did you leave me here?" Shinji murmured aloud, his throat constricting painfully.

"I assumed you wouldn't mind, me excusing myself for the washroom." Sosuke Aizen answered, knowing fully well that he had caught his Captain speaking to himself.

"Eh? What?" Shinji scoffed in annoyance. "Why are you still here? I can finish up the rest by myself."

"Hai, of course, Captain." Aizen bowed slightly, smiling in a friendly way. Shinji didn't buy it, not at all.

_He's dangerous, Shinji,_ Sakanade whispered.

"Nah, he's not dangerous. He's not talented enough to be dangerous. He's just a prick." Shinji explained, swinging around his chair and standing. "And don't worry, darlin'. I don't intend to wear a target on my back."

_Kisuke,_ Sakanade whispered.

"Yeah, what about him, darlin'?" Shinji chewed on his thumbnail thoughtfully.

_He's dangerous too,_ Sakanade's voice echoed.

"Yes." Shinji answered simply, pulling the blue envelope from his inner chest pocket, and pouring dust into his hand. "But I like it."

…

_Dark, muscular legs, powerful and agile. They wrap around you, caressing your honestly inferior physique… her feet are soft, and the skin isn't dry, _Benihime breathed heavily.

"Oh, my, stop before you hurt someone…" Kisuke said with a laugh. "I can do this myself."

_Then do it, nothing to be embarrassed about, honestly. It's just me… Oh and down the hall your Lieutenant and adorable third seat, the Vice-President, the fourth seat…_

"Benihime." Kisuke groaned impatiently. He felt her stirring a moment longer and then her presence disappeared. "Thank you."

"Leave it to a woman to think a man needs motivation to masturbate." Kisuke groaned, pulling the sash of his hakama. He settled down into a comfortable position, nestling into the futon with a sigh. He inhaled deeply, a musky scent, with just a touch of black currant. Kirio Hikifune's scent. He grinned childishly, how many times had she and Shinji done it in that room, on that exact futon?

He felt the all too familiar twitch in his groin and he closed his eyes, his hand brushing over his own muscled stomach softly. His skin tingled at the touch, his nipples hardening, as his body began to produce more heat than the air surrounding it. He bit his lip, his legs spreading open slowly as his hand prickled his sides. He gripped his thickening member with his left hand, as his right hand traced the curvature of his pelvic bone. Kisuke laughed softly as he unintentionally tickled himself, sending a shiver across his flesh, goosebumps covering his skin.

Kisuke moved his left hand lazily, moving his fingers along his shaft, occasionally rubbing a finger over his sensitive tip. He pinched his nipple with his right and sighed, it felt good, but, God, it would feel better to have someone else's hands on him. Or even better their hot, wet mouth. Kisuke groaned aloud, imagining Shinji's large, warm mouth taking his length. His fat, muscular tongue licking his tip while his large, strong hands snaked up his chest; pinching his hips, tracing his sides, tugging on his nipples.

Kisuke's hand worked faster as tiny beads of pre-cum slicked his shaft. He kicked his foot out, connecting with his desk, unable to stop the involuntary movement. He imagined Shinji pinning his wrists to the floor, a wide grin on his face, before slackening his jaw and pushing Kisuke back into his mouth, deeper and deeper, all the way to the hilt. Kisuke kicked his desk, shit, it felt so good.

Kisuke imagined Shinji sucking him greedily, his large mouth enveloping him completely, his head bobbing up and down slowly. He threw his head back, knocking it against the floor painfully. He could almost feel Shinji's long blonde hair, trailing along his thighs, tickling him. God, he wanted to touch him, to pull free and push Shinji on his back, ripping his haori off.

"Fuck." Kisuke groaned, imagining the look of surprise Shinji would give him, the blush that would creep into his pale cheeks. He kicked against his desk, roughly, as he imagined Shinji's clothes, disheveled and exposing his lean muscular chest. He wanted to embarrass him, he wanted him naked, and he wanted to see him, every inch, every curve, every muscle, and every scar. He wanted to be between his legs, he wanted to bury himself deep into Shinji, he wanted those long legs to wrap around him, pulling him closer, encouraging him to pound harder.

"Fuck." Kisuke moaned, imagining Shinji covered in sweat, but looking beautiful. God, was there anyone as beautiful as Shinji Hirako? He kicked out at his desk once more, his body tensing before his big moment. Just a little longer, Kisuke thought, just a little bit more. He didn't want it to end, he wanted more. No, he _needed_ more of Shinji. He wanted to hear his moans as he thrust into him; he wanted to see Shinji completely undone, vulnerable.

"I want you to cum," Kisuke panted aloud, his hand pumping furiously as he neared his climax, his heart pounding feverishly in his chest, "Fuck."

White, hot fluid shot onto Kisuke's stomach and hand. He bit his lip and thrust his hips upward slowly, his every sense clouded by the rewards of orgasm_. _He opened his eyes slowly, smearing his hand on his hakama and using the soiled garment to wipe his stomach clean. He felt better, it needed to be done._ Now I can get him out of my head_, Kisuke thought. _Just this one time, never again. It's out of my system._

"If only," Kisuke sighed, laying on his side, before making out an object in the darkness. The desk had been moved slightly, leaving it a little askew, crumbs and dust the telling sign of rearranged furniture. Kisuke's gray eyes narrowed until, finally, he was able to clearly see the bird shaped white flower, hidden away, under his desk. Safe and unharmed, the lone survivor of its bunch. Kisuke sat up and crawled to the end of his futon, reaching for the flower. It was an unusual thing, not pretty per se, but not common either. "What were you called again, little flower?"

Kisuke brought the flower to his nose, but to his disappointment the flower's perfume was overtaken by the scent of ash.

_Such a shame, Kisuke_, Benihime purred. _Destroying something so beautiful, simply because you didn't think you wanted it._

"No crying over spilt milk." Kisuke replied dismissively. "You worry too much. I haven't ruined anything."

Kisuke placed the flower on his chest and closed his eyes, nestling into the futon sleepily. "Night, Benihime."

_Sweet dreams, Kisuke. _


	4. LOF: Chapter 4

**This is a fanfiction based on the works of Tite Kubo. (insert longwinded legal spiel that no one actually reads) Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. And a big thank you, again, to the lovely Amaterasu Mira, the inspiration for this story. Spreading the love of Shinji one day at a time. :) **

"Watch yourself, Sarugaki!" Kisuke cried out, knocking his Lieutenant out of the path of a well-aimed cero blast. She glared up at him from the ground, a small white tooth jutting from the corner of her mouth, almost comically.

"It's your fault, ya jerk!" Hiyori Sarugaki howled, scrambling back to her feet. "Why the hell would you purposefully let two hollows rampage?"

"Oh-ho," Kisuke chimed happily, pulling his zanpakuto from its sash lazily. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Captain!" An unseated shinigami called out in panic, a cero destroying the storage building. "Captain! Should we call for assistance?"

"Oh, no, that won't do!" Kisuke answered with a smile, his attitude anything but concerned. "Awaken, Benihime."

"Are you trying to get them killed?" Hiyori screamed, pulling her sandal into her hand, threateningly.

"If they aren't strong enough to defeat two gillians…" Kisuke breathed out heavily, his sword slashing through the two hollows with ease. "Then perhaps they are simply taking up space."

"Kurotsuchi-san!" Kisuke called out cheerily. "Did you record everything?"

"Yes," Mayuri answered, stepping into view suddenly, his young assistant, Akon, at his side. "Once we receive the data from the two other sites, we will be able to confirm if the hollow bait was a success or not."

"Excellent," Kisuke replied, looking up as Ginrei Kuchiki, along with his Lieutenant and son, Sojun shunpo'd into the clearing. "Ah, how may I be of assistance Kuchiki-san?"

"Hollows." Sojun Kuchiki answered quickly. "Your presence has been requested in the Rukongai."

"Oh?" Kisuke questioned, arching a blonde brow and sharing a meaningful look with Mayuri. "Which district?"

"Districts one, two, three, four, and five." Ginrei Kuchiki responded, adjusting the white scarf around his neck. He looked around at the debris from the damaged storeroom and smiled slowly. "A butterfly was sent."

"Oh-ho?" Kisuke tugged on his hair, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Which district am I taking?"

"Four," Ginrei continued. "Good luck."

"To you as well," Kisuke said, giving a small wave. Ginrei and Sojun Kuchiki shunpo'd from view and Kisuke turned towards Mayuri excitedly. "Go."

"I'm halfway there." Mayuri said with a twisted smile.

"All seated officers, I order you to the Fourth district of Rukongai. All unseated officers, please await further instruction." Kisuke called out, re-tithing Benihime.

"What did you do, Captain?" Hiyori scoffed, running alongside Kisuke, trying to match his speed. "What the hell is hollow bait? Why the hell are you such a fool? Are you even listening?"

"If you pause for breath, Sarugaki-san, I will explain…" Kisuke replied melodiously, but Hiyori could sense his darkened aura, he was deadly serious. "Research and Development is a fundamental step of advancement. Inventions make the world go 'round."

"Inventions, huh?" Hiyori panted, good God was Kisuke fast.

"Yes," Kisuke spoke quickly. "Imagine being able to draw many enemies into a single trap. Imagine not having to wait for enemies to appear. Imagine never arriving too late to be of use. Inventions can help with all of that…"

Kisuke smiled as he felt the overwhelming spiritual pressure of Yoruichi Shihoin and her Lieutenant, Marenoshin Omaeda, enjoying their fight with the hollows in District One. They would be just fine, of course. They passed the Second District where Rose Otoribashi and his Lieutenant, Chikane Iba were fighting. If he had the time, he would have loved to watch Otoribashi-san engaged in a fight. Supposedly, he was as theatrical in battle as in life.

"Baldy's got the Third District." Hiyori commented quietly, a light pink staining her cheeks. Kisuke nodded, wordlessly, passing quickly over Shinji Hirako and Sosuke Aizen's fight with the hollows.

"Our turn," Kisuke said, finally coming to a stop outside of a curio shop. The streets were empty, which was rare in such a superfluous district.

"HELLO?!" Hiyori called out anxiously. "Anybody here?!"

"That's a good idea, Sarugaki-san. Bring the hollows to us with your alluring voice." Kisuke chuckled, clicking his tongue as he surveyed the small glass trinkets in the window of the shop. "Nothing short of a siren call…"

"Screw you, jerkface."

"Oh, please," Kisuke laughed. "That's Captain Jerkface to you, Sarugaki-san."

"Oh, yeah, jerkface?" Hiyori began, pulling her sandal off her foot to use as a weapon.

"Sarugaki-san," Kisuke said unexpectedly, intently focused on the store's window display. "Do you think Hirako-san would like this?"

"Like I give a f-" Hiyori cut off suddenly, moving in for a closer look. "What? For Shinji?"

Kisuke pointed to a finely blown glass trinket and stepped back from Hiyori, pulling his zanpakuto free, his eyes never leaving the window. "Awaken, Benihime."

Hiyori peered down at the glass music box suspiciously. How did that jerkface know she liked Baldy? She couldn't be that obvious, could she? Hiyori sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She finally opened her mouth to reply, but stopped, frozen in fear at the hollow's reflection in the glass, mere feet behind Kisuke. "C-C-C-CAPTAIN!"

Hiyori spun around, pulling her zanpakuto, Kubikiri Orochi, from her belt. "Chop cleanly!"

Kisuke smiled, lowering Benihime, he needn't take action after all. He stepped to the side as Hiyori lunged forward, saw-like cleaver slashing easily through the hollow's mask. "Oh my! How long has that been there?"

"You're hopeless, Captain." Hiyori groaned, ashamed to realize that her Captain had been testing her. "Let's see if the rest of the guys are here yet. You're so fast… they don't stand a chance of keeping up."

"Huh?" Kisuke said with a laugh. "I was holding back."

"No way, jerkface! There's no way that was holding back!"

"Of course it was." Kisuke explained, waving his hand around dismissively. "I was trained by the best, in the best division, to be the best."

"Show some Twelfth pride, Captain." Hiyori murmured, releasing her shikai and following after Kisuke, taking three steps for each of his.

"Perhaps you should sing a song, ya know, lure another hollow out for us." Kisuke joked, dodging a flying sandal. He chuckled softly, running his knuckles over Hiyori's head gently. "You're too easy to ruffle…"

"You've finally arrived, Urahara." Mayuri Kurotsuchi growled, his fingers itching to wrap around his young Captain's neck and squeeze. Just to feel his throat constricting beneath his hands, to feel that deviant Urahara's reaitsu pulsing in and out, fighting death. It would be a beautiful struggle, and with purpose. Everything, oh yes, everything, Mayuri Kurotsuchi did had purpose. "I have been here precisely three minutes and forty-nine seconds."

"Excellent!" Kisuke answered melodiously, flashing a warm smile towards Akon. He ran his hand through his spiky brown hair and fished a candy from his haori pocket. "There ya go, Akon-kun."

"Don't spoil the child, Urahara." Mayuri hissed incredulously. "I have to work with _it_."

…

"Hirako-taicho, District Three is all clear." Sosuke Aizen called out, patting the third seat on his shoulder in congratulations. "There were no shinigami casualties, Captain."

Shinji nodded wordlessly, a sharp pain in his chest. He breathed in slowly, rubbing his hands over his sweat covered forehead. "Good, thank you, Aizen."

"Captain, are ya feelin' alright? Ya look terrible." Gin Ichimaru drawled, releasing his zanpakuto and crossing his arms.

"Fine." Shinji snapped, his hand clutching his chest. _Just get outta my face_, Shinji thought_, God, I hate children_. "I'm just fine, Ichimaru."

"Captain?" Aizen asked, his voice full of concern. "Were you hurt, Captain?"

"No!" Shinji bellowed, straightening up abruptly. "Of course not, I can still handle a few dozen gillians."

"Hai." Aizen replied swiftly, lifting his hands in a peaceable gesture.

"Return to the barracks," Shinji ordered, waving Aizen away dismissively. "All members are to return to the barracks. Good job."

"And you, Captain?" Aizen asked, apprehensive.

"None of your goddamn business, for sure, Sosuke." Shinji said, a wide smile crossing his face. "You can even stop tucking me in at night."

_He's dangerous_, Sakanade whispered as Aizen passed.

"Oh, please." Shinji murmured under his breath. "I would love for him to take me on."

Once alone he dropped to his knees, falling forward onto his hands. He coughed, fighting the urge to retch. Something was terribly wrong.

_Why did you send them away?_ Sakanade questioned. _You need assistance._

Shinji's shoulders shook, tears streaming unwelcome from his eyes. "It hurts…"

He pushed back on his knees and angrily wiped the tears from his face. Why was he crying? Shinji Hirako didn't cry without reason. Did he have a reason? His hand rubbed at the flesh above his heart. The pain was there, deep inside, the poison festering inside the organ itself. He stared up at the white, full moon and narrowed his eyes. _I hate you, I hate you so much_, Shinji thought. The sky was ugly. It was cruel. Watching over every ant, every deer, every human, every soul, and never making contact. Never. _You're too good for us, eh?_ Shinji thought bitterly. _I'm not worthy?_

"What are you doing, Captain?" Aizen whispered to himself, remaining hidden among the brush. He looked up at the stars and sighed, perhaps he and his Captain did have some common ground after all. They both resented the Soul King.

Aizen pulled Kyoka Suigetsu, his zanpakuto, from its sheath and smiled. It was really too easy, it had almost lost its appeal.

…

"Sarugaki-san, you continue back to the barracks, I have some business I must attend to." Kisuke called over his shoulder, inwardly smiling that she was so out of breath.

"Sure thing, jerkface." Hiyori called out with a wave. "I mean CAPTAIN JERKFACE!"

Kisuke darted west, before turning sharply and heading back to the Third District. He paused for a moment, searching out the familiar spiritual pressure, he was close. It flared, and Kisuke smiled. _He wants me to find him_, Kisuke thought excitedly.

Kisuke stepped into the clearing, apprehensively; perhaps this wasn't a clever idea. "Hirako-san…?"

"It's Shinji, really. My Daddy is Hirako-san." Shinji spoke suddenly from the ground, his back leaning heavily against a tree stump. Shinji gestured to the ground beside him. "Come on, it's open."

"What's wrong?" Kisuke asked, looking around suspiciously.

"I think I had a panic attack…" Shinji admitted. "But it's still a helluva lot manlier than fainting, mind you."

"Oh-ho!" Kisuke exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face. "I maintain that I did not faint! I was drugged by a maniac!"

"Why would anyone want to drug you?" Shinji asked with a laugh, flashing a wide toothy grin.

"I can only imagine what dark and lewd plans such a mastermind could concoct." Kisuke's face grew serious, his gray eyes opening wide. "My body is irresistible. It's a curse!"

"Honestly, I was beginning to believe it was your bankai." Shinji breathed heavily. "There's no way that a lazy slob like you can be so fit and attractive."

"Ha!" Kisuke laughed out loud, surprised by Shinji's comment. He covered his mouth with embarrassment and shrugged. "You've found me out. You are under my bankai right this moment…"

"Would that be so strange, Kisuke?" Shinji questioned. "A Captain level officer, with the ability to engage his zanpakuto, without anyone else knowing?"

"Yes, it would." Kisuke replied thoughtfully. "Even Yamamoto-soutaicho has to use commands…"

"So someone with such power would need to limit themself. Lower themself to the level weakness around him?" Shinji pressed.

"No," Kisuke retorted amused. His eyes sparkled in the starlight, the moon casting him in a pure white glow. "I would never impose a limit on strength or ability, or support a society who did. Perhaps one day, such enviable strength will be a reality."

"Why do you do that?" Shinji asked gruffly, an aura of danger emanating from him. "Why do you act like a jester, when you are really just like me? Don't you want more from yourself?"

"Excuse me, Shinji-san?" Kisuke asked, turning towards Shinji in surprise. Kisuke flinched reflexively as Shinji closed the space between them, his lips crashing into his roughly. Shinji's hands gripped his face, pulling him closer into the forceful kiss. He let go and Kisuke pulled back with a gasp, the taste of blood filling his mouth.

"Don't tease me, Kisuke." Shinji said as he climbed to his feet, avoiding Kisuke's incredulous gaze. "I'm a grown man, I can only take so much."

Kisuke watched as Shinji disappeared from view, his tongue fondling the wound on his lip. At long last he released a peculiar and uncomfortable laugh. "What the fuck was that?"

Kisuke stood up as he heard footsteps behind him. It was Shinji.

"Hey, Kisuke-kun!" Shinji called in greeting. "Did ya get lost on your way home?"

"What? No. I mean, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Kisuke snapped, he was getting confused.

"Huh?" Shinji paused.

"What you just did, do you think that was okay?" Kisuke asked, his voice low and rumbling.

"You're talking crazy, darlin'…" Shinji retorted, lifting his hand to show a bouquet of wild flowers. "Just picking some flowers."

_He didn't have time to pick those flowers, even assuming he did have time to change direction_. Benihime said slowly.

Kisuke ran his tongue over his lip and sat up in shock, there was no wound, no blood. _I'm going crazy_, he thought bitterly. Kisuke jumped to his feet, pulling his haori tightly around himself. "I have to go…"

"Go?" Shinji questioned, curious at Kisuke's strange reaction. "Are ya okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…"

"Let me go with ya." Shinji offered, tossing the bouquet of wildflowers to Kisuke with a grin. "Those are called Sweet Williams, we can eat 'em."

_It's your reaitsu leak; it must have caused that hallucination, Kisuke, _Benihime rationalized.

Kisuke nodded wordlessly, what a fucking bother this was turning out to be. He was going to have to skip his lunch break in favor of some alone time, just to keep his spiritual pressure level constant. He shivered in the cold night air, imagining how someone like Yamamoto-soutaicho maintained his enormous reaitsu.

_You are leaking spiritual pressure due to emotional duress. If you fixed that problem, you would fix both problems._ Benihime stated simply.

"Okay and how am I supposed to do that?" Kisuke spit out his words, speaking more harshly than usual to his zanpakuto.

"Well," Shinji began slowly, his brown eyes scanning Kisuke's face unsurely. "You pluck it from the stem and eat it. Nothing complicated. You can actually eat many flowers. In India, Marigolds are a delicacy, especially at weddings."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Kisuke murmured, picking at the flowers in his hands.

"Yeah," Shinji answered, a wide grin lighting up his face. He paused a moment, thinking over his choice of words. He sighed, kicking out at the tree stump beside him. "I can't stop thinking about you, and I have no clue why…"

"Oh?" Kisuke breathed out heavily, how long had he been holding his breath?

"Yeah, every morning when the sun comes up. The burning red sky reminds me of you and your Crimson Princess. In the afternoon, when the yellow sun appears overhead, I can only think of your flaxen hair…" Shinji began slowly, his voice eventually picking up in speed and volume. "At night, when I'm trying to sleep, I can only think of how you looked at the Fourth Division, lying there with pink cheeks and..."

"I know you're a dandy…" Kisuke began without hurry. "Are you possibly, how do I put it? Are you gay?"

"Gay?!" Shinji croaked, completely floored by the question. "Have you ever seen Kirio Hikifune? I think it's clear that…"

"It's clear that…?" Kisuke interjected before blushing, turning away from Shinji in embarrassment. "I was wrong to rush terms."

"Labels are for filing cabinets, darlin', not people." Shinji said, his wide smile returning.

"I feel the same way. About the first part, I mean." Kisuke exhaled. "I don't know why I'm thinking about you, but all day long, there you are. I even see you when I close my eyes. I imagine…"

"Yes?" Shinji interrupted, his ears perking in interest. "What do you imagine?"

"I imagine… you kissing me and touching me. I imagine intimate conversations…" Kisuke spoke, precipitously aware of the close proximity they suddenly shared. "I can't even explain. It's just stuck in my head; you're just stuck in my head."

"There's only one cure to our ailment." Shinji cooed, his breath tickling the side of Kisuke's face. He took Kisuke's earlobe into his mouth, biting gentle, smiling into the gesture as Kisuke gasped. "We gotta fuck… Get it over with… Satisfy our curiosities."

"Oh?"

"Are… you… curious, Kisuke?" Shinji teased, his tongue tracing the space between Kisuke's jaw and neck.

"Yes." Kisuke breathed, his groin reacting strongly to Shinji's tongue. Shinji took the flowers from Kisuke and tossed them to the ground. Kisuke stared down at them, unsurely, looking anywhere but up at the man beside him. Kisuke's mind went blank; his blood froze, could he really not know what to do?

It happened in an instant. Shinji pulled Kisuke's haori off as Kisuke fumbled with Shinji's hakama. They both paused a moment, freeing themselves of their zanpakutos before beginning to tear at each other's clothing, hungrily_. Yes, hunger_, Shinji thought. _I am so hungry for him, it hurts. _"I just wanna devour ya, darlin'." Shinji moaned, biting at Kisuke's neck hard enough to leave marks.

Without even knowing how, they ended up on the ground, Kisuke on his back, laid out on Shinji's haori. Shinji smiled down at him, surveying Kisuke's finely toned body, in all its natural bare glory. _Quite lovely_, Shinji thought, dragging his tongue over Kisuke's hardening nipple. He nipped gently, a mischievous smile sending shivers down Kisuke's back.

_Experienced_, Benihime sighed, disapproval evident.

Kisuke ignored Benihime, not even fully aware that she had spoken. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down softly, Shinji wagging a playful finger. Kisuke's gray eyes widened, his fair cheeks flushed. He smiled crookedly before letting out a gasp, surprised by Shinji's teeth nibbling softly at his hip bone.

_Inexperienced,_ Sakanade whispered, amusement evident. _You sure he's done this before?_

_Without a doubt. Just not with a man, _Shinji thought, his erection twitching against the fabric of his untied hakamas. He kissed Kisukes's hip bones, he kissed his thighs, and he kissed his feet, purposefully ignoring his enlarged organ as he made his way back up. He smiled down at Kisuke, his fingers gently caressing his ankle, before snatching it and flipping him over onto his stomach.

"Hey!" Kisuke protested, his face pressed against Shinji's silken haori. He readjusted himself unsurely as Shinji knocked his knees apart, pulling himself onto his elbows and knees as Shinji physically instructed. "Wait…"

Shinji placed a hand on Kisuke's ass, the other wrapping around his thigh, bringing Kisuke's body closer to him. He breathed heavily against Kisuke's bottom, smiling at the prickling gooseflesh. "What am I waiting for, Kisuke-kun?"

"Why, I, you, don't you think, well…" Kisuke groaned, dropping his head down to the ground with a shudder. How could someone's breathing feel so damn good?

_Tell him you aren't ready_, Benihime instructed.

"I think you'll like this." Shinji grunted, his tongue flicking out and teasing Kisuke's entrance. He smiled into the gesture as Kisuke moaned loudly, his entire body flushed with heat. He licked again, more slowly this time, his fat tongue pressed firmly against Kisuke's opening.

"Oh, fuck." Kisuke grunted, fisting the material underneath him. His brain was overheating; his entire body was on fire. How was he supposed to form coherent thoughts while Shinji was doing that? Kisuke didn't even know that two guys did _that_.

"You like it, darlin'?" Shinji asked between licks. _He is so fucking hot,_ Shinji thought, unable to ignore the demands of his own body for much longer.

"Uh-huh…" Kisuke moaned, completely abandoning his position on his elbows. He dropped to his chest, his hands clawing at the grass above his head, his ass still firmly held in place by Shinji's arms.

_You're about to go too far, Kisuke._

_Just shut up for a minute, Benihime._

"Fuck." Kisuke whined, to his embarrassment, as Shinji pushed a single finger inside of him. It felt peculiar, and it hurt, but something about it felt so good. He moaned loudly before covering his mouth. Shinji gave him another lick and he nearly lost it.

"Nah, don't cover your mouth. I wanna hear ya." Shinji pleaded, tonguing and fingering Kisuke as he spoke.

Kisuke moved his fisted hand from his mouth slowly. _Too late to be self-conscious now, with my ass up in the air,_ Kisuke thought. He was shaken from his thoughts as Shinji inserted a second finger, scissoring them inside of him slowly. He bit down on his lip to stop himself from mewling, his toes curling from the sensation. His body tensed and before he could give a warning, he orgasmed, his seed spilling onto Shinji's haori. Shinji released Kisuke's hips, reaching a hand under his stomach to smear the hot, sticky ejaculation onto his hand. Kisuke held his breath, tensing as Shinji's hakamas were dropped from his waist, pooling at his knees.

_Fuuuuuuck._ _Am I going to regret this?_ Kisuke was caught by surprise as Shinji's soft lips caught his in a kiss. It was wet and little sloppy but it was perfect, exactly what he needed at that moment.

"Are ya ready?" Shinji purred, his lips leaving a trail of soft kisses down Kisuke's muscled back.

"Yeah," Kisuke finally managed to grunt, his breath escaping him.

At first it felt strange, and then it hurt as the tight ring of muscle slowly stretched and tore. Shinji's cum slicked penis continued pressing inside, one hand guiding and the other rubbing small comforting circles on Kisuke's lower back. "Just a little more and then I'm all in, baby."

Kisuke nodded his head, unable to speak, tiny grunts and groans bursting from his lips. And then the strangeness returned, overpowering the pain, completely flooding Kisuke's brain with pleasure. The pain was considerable, but the pleasure, the pleasure was incredible.

"Are ya okay, Kisuke-kun?" Shinji asked quietly, his hands grabbing ahold of him at the hips. "Can I move?"

"Yeah," Kisuke moaned.

Shinji began to rock his hips back and forth slowly; Kisuke was too tight, too new to it, to take much more. So, Shinji was surprised when Kisuke pulled himself back to his knees, angling his body closer to Shinji's. Shinji smiled, pumping into the body beneath him at a steady pace, making long, deep thrusts, angling his top towards the sweet spot.

"Holy fucking fuck." Kisuke cried out, his fingers clawing absently at the grass roots above his head. Kisuke didn't know guys had _spots_ either.

"Feel good, baby? You feel so good right now." Shinji groaned, his fingers digging into the Kisuke's thighs.

"Fuck yes." Kisuke moaned, his words muffled as he bit down on the cloth beneath him.

"So fucking good." Shinji murmured, unable to process anything but the sensation. His speed increased the slicker it got, the reduction of friction making it possible for him to hit Kisuke's spot each thrust. He felt Kisuke's body tense beneath him and he couldn't hold back, releasing his load deep inside of Kisuke. He fell forward onto his hands, panting, before reaching down to verify that Kisuke had met release as well.

Shinji exhaled heavily, pulling the hakamas back around his waist and retying the sash. "So is it outta your system now, darlin'?"

Kisuke laughed, snatching his own pants from the pile on the ground. He pulled them on awkwardly, unsure of how best to clean himself up. He wasn't even sure he could walk home in his current state. "Are you cured?"

"Hell yes, that was food for the soul, Kisuke," Shinji chuckled, eyeing the sticky mess on his haori with concern. He wasn't sure if he could ask someone to clean that for him or not. _I'll tell Aizen to do it_, he thought with a chuckle. "I am all good now."

"Yeah," Kisuke said with a laugh. He wiped his stomach with his kimono and sighed, pulling his haori over his bare chest.

_I'm over it too_, Kisuke thought miserably.

"Come on, I'll walk ya home." Shinji said, hopping to his feet. "Maybe you can invite me in for coffee…"

"I'd like that." Kisuke said, a wide smile brightening up his face.


	5. LOF: Chapter 5

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. **

"You're a rude little boy with absolutely no natural instinct or wit about you!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi growled, his painted white face looming over Hiyori Sarugaki menacingly.

"I'm not a boy, ya freak!" Hiyori snarled, removing her sandal and brandishing it aggressively.

"You are a gnat…" Mayuri continued, suddenly bemused.

"I am your Lieutenant!" Hiyori sputtered, her brown eyes narrowing angrily.

"I am transcendent …"

"I'll show you transcendent, you ass-"

"Keep it down, keep it down!" Kisuke suddenly spoke, lifting his eyes from his desk for the first time all morning. He grinned widely, snapping a reference book shut with a bang. "What are you two even fighting about?"

"Nothing." Mayuri and Hiyori hissed at the same time, causing them to share a disgusted look.

"Oh?" Kisuke asked, arching a pale brow. "And you expect your clever captain to believe that?"

"Clever, my ass…" Hiyori grumbled under her breath.

"Hardly a stretch…" Mayuri murmured softly.

"You two are impossible!" Kisuke said with a laugh, gesturing around the room. "Do you see anyone else messing around? Get back to work!"

"Captain…" Hiyori began slowly, her feet shuffling nervously. "I have something I need to ask…"

"Yes, Sarugaki-san?" Kisuke replied absently, using tweezers to place a slide under his microscope.

"Is Shinji, you know, is Shinji one of _those_?" Hiyori blurted, her freckled cheeks blushing profusely.

"What do you mean one of those?" Kisuke asked, a strange pain tearing through his chest.

"She means is Hirako-taicho a poofter." Akon answered, swiveling on his stool to face Kisuke. "A pillowbiter, fudgepacker, faggot… a homosexual…"

"Wow!" Kisuke exclaimed, his gray eyes wide with shock. "Where did you learn such language, Akon-kun?!"

"I've just heard what they say about Hirako-taicho." Akon shrugged, unwrapping a hard candy and popping it into his mouth. "I don't mind it myself."

"Shinji's not one, is he?" Hiyori pressed, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"My, my, dear Sarugaki-san… how would I know such a thing?" Kisuke said merrily, his cheeks blushing pink as he grinned widely. "Perhaps you should ask Hirako-san himself. The Twelfth Division deals with facts, not conjecture."

"It's hardly conjecture…" Mayuri interjected, his eyes never leaving his workstation. "Surely, even someone as preoccupied as you has noticed… eh, _Captain_?"

….

"Captain?" Sosuke Aizen said, stepping into the crowded but neatly organized room with a sigh. "Your haori…"

"Just put it on the table, Aizen." Shinji called out. "And don't touch anything."

"You also have a visitor, Captain."

"Oh, I do?" Shinji asked curiously, popping his head into view with a smirk. "Tell him to come in."

"_She_ is waiting in the courtyard." Aizen said simply, resisting the urge to smile as Shinji's face fell.

"Who is it?" Shinji asked, shrugging his haori over his shoulders.

"Shihoin-taicho."

"Well fuck me." Shinji groaned, popping a small fuchsia flower into his mouth and chewing hurriedly. "Can I fake my death?"

"Not likely, Captain."

Shinji shot Aizen a look of contempt before hurrying to the courtyard, his stomach suddenly feeling a bit queasy. "Yoruichi-san! Lookin' beautiful this morning, darlin'!"

"Shinji-kun." Yoruichi replied, her gruff voice emphasizing the honorific with a significant look. "I need to ask you about the events of the night of the 10th, two nights ago."

"The night the hollows appeared in the Rukongai?" Shinji asked, his eyes focused on the weeds growing through the cracks of his division's wall. _Damn weeds_, he thought to himself_. Popping up to ask questions_… "I was assigned the Third District."

"Yes, I'm aware." Yoruichi purred, her golden eyes burning seductively. "That's why I am here…"

"How may I assist you, Captain?" Shinji asked, his tongue licking over the bottom of his lip provocatively.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho sent me here for your report, it was rather incomplete…" Yoruichi continued, flicking her purple hair from her face with a grin.

"Incomplete? How so?" Shinji questioned, his eyes narrowing. "I did it myself."

"Sixty-eight members of the Fifth Division entered the Rukongai, sixty-seven returned…" Yoruichi explained her fingers tapping against her arms thoughtfully. "You reported zero casualties."

"What?" Shinji snapped, his demeanor changing entirely. He frowned, wiping his hand over his mouth irritably. "Why do you think that?"

"We found his remains, this morning." Yoruichi continued, fully expecting Shinji's bewilderment. "He's been mutilated, nearly dismembered, we'd like you to go to the Fourth Division and verify his identity, if possible."

"We?" Shinji asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes clenched tightly.

"The Punishment Force, of course." Yoruichi clarified.

"Sure, let me speak with my Lieutenant, I'll need to see who's missing…"

…..

"Did you hear?" Love Aikawa spoke in hushed tones, eager to repeat the news that he had just heard.

Rose Otoribashi eyed him disinterestedly before shrugging, "What?"

"Shinji Hirako lost a member of his division fighting in the Rukongai earlier this week." Love answered, smoothing a hand over his fro with a frown. "And he didn't even know it, until he was told."

"What?" Kensei Mugurama barked, swallowing a mouthful of coconut curry and turning to face Love with a sneer. "He didn't know?"

"How tragic." Rose groaned before sipping from his steaming teacup. "He's been so out of it since Hikifune-san left."

Kisuke sat back in his chair, his feet resting on the chair across from him, sighing heavily. He wasn't _intentionally_ eavesdropping, but the table of Captains hadn't bothered to notice him yet. He rubbed his eyes before staring up at the ceiling, his head pounding in his ears.

"He needs to get laid, that'll fix him." Kensei said, rolling his shoulders backward until they popped. "How about that Lieutenant from the Eighth? She's not half bad…"

"Yadomaru-san?" Rose asked, his thin brows arching in surprise. "Hardly a replacement for Kirio…"

"Well, you got a better idea?" Kensei snapped, downing his drink in one quick motion before slamming his cup back down on the table.

"Actually," Love interjected loudly, a grin spreading across his face. "Have you heard the new rumor going around?"

"What?" Rose asked, sparing a glance towards the door as a rowdy group from the Eleventh entered.

"They are saying that Hirako is after the newbie." Love replied lowly.

"Urahara?" Kensei cried out in surprise, his tablemates hushing him loudly. He raised his hand in apology and leaned forward, his voice barely above a whisper. "Kisuke Urahara?"

"That's what they're saying." Love confirmed with a nod.

"No, no way." Kensei said, shaking his head. He gestured to his chest rudely with a laugh, signifying a well-endowed breast. "We've all seen his girl; no way would he switch teams."

"They're broken up, though… that's the thing." Love countered.

"I suppose we won't ever really know." Rose sighed. "Hirako changes his mind with the seasons, that's why Kirio was perfect for him."

"Yabbe, yabbe …" Shunsui Kyoraku groaned, standing up from his chair noisily. He knocked his hand against his table, and turned toward the young Captains with a smile. "You kids gossip like little old ladies."

"Kyoraku-taicho!" They all murmured in surprise, straightening themselves up in embarrassment.

"Don't mind me," Shunsui said, a lazy smile splaying his lips apart. "You kids play nice now."

Kisuke took the distraction as an opportunity and slipped past the table undetected. He pulled his haori tightly around himself and groaned. This was the reason he stayed in his Division. _When did I become so antisocial?_ He wondered.

_I'm still not talking to you. _Benihime growled.

"I said I was sorry, I know I shouldn't have told you to shut up…" Kisuke murmured under his breath, shunpo'ing back to the safety of the Twelfth Division.

"Captain, some guy from the Fifth is here to see you…" Hiyori called out to him, pausing in her shogi match against Akon only long enough to catch a glimpse of Kisuke's haori fluttering out of sight. "He's waiting in the courtyard!"

Kisuke smiled warmly, approaching Gin Ichimaru from behind. He lifted his hand to ruffle his soft silver hair but was caught off guard as he swiveled around to face him. "Hi there, Urahara-taicho…"

"Ichimaru-san!" Kisuke replied cheerily, regaining his composure as he fished a candy from his pocket. He tossed it to Gin who caught it, the large enigmatic smile never leaving his face.

_If you keep giving children candy they are going to think you're a sexual deviant, _Benihime muttered irritably.

_That hurts, _Kisuke thought bitterly. _It's candy not alcohol. Damn. Besides, how old is he really? I don't know any children…_

"How can I help you?" Kisuke replied, ignoring Benihime's scoff.

"I have another package for ya…" Gin drawled, presenting Kisuke with a large box that sat at his feet, handsomely wrapped with paper and ribbons.

"From your Captain?" Kisuke asked taking the package from Gin with a smile.

"Hai, Urahara….taicho." Gin replied slowly, his heavy accent accentuating his mischievousness. "I tried to peek, but he wrapped it himself. Wrapped it up, real tight."

Kisuke watched as Gin shunpo'd away, holding the box tightly against him. He walked to the barracks, sliding his shoji door open and shut behind him. He sat down on his futon and looked at the package for a moment, just thinking. At long last he untied the ribbon and pulled the paper off in chunks, tossing it to the floor. He opened the box and sighed. An ugly little plant with thorns. He laughed, suddenly missing the flowers. He pulled the potted plant free and set it down next to his futon, plucking a note from the bottom of the box.

_Kisuke-kun,_

_This is a Kakutasu (Cactus). Don't touch it!_

_It will flower in a few days. Don't overwater it, it will die._

_Can you guess what its flower will symbolize? Probably not, but I still want you to guess…_

_I've been thinking about you._

_S_

Kisuke studied the plant skeptically. It looked like an accident. It didn't look like it would flower, ever. "He must be running out of flowers…"

Benihime laughed. The sound lightened Kisuke's heart and he smiled softly. _I've missed you_, he thought.

_I know. You're no good at apologies. I had to give in. _

"Let's never fight again…" Kisuke said playfully, moving the plant to his desk and standing up in one fluid motion. He pulled a book from the lopsided stack on in front of him and flipped through it quickly, searching for a specific page. He found a plant similar to the one on his desk and stopped, skimming through the words hurriedly. _Lust._

_Well that's just splendid_, Benihime laughed. _He's like an oversexed teenager._

"At least he didn't forget about me." Kisuke said simply, his voice drenching with such misery that even Benihime was at a loss for words. He sat down in his chair and laid his head on the stack of books, staring at his plant blankly. "Not yet, anyway…"

….

"Are you avoiding me, Kisuke-kun?" Shinji called out with a wave, looking up toward the balcony where Kisuke stood.

"My, my! What would give you that idea?" Kisuke replied cheerfully, an exaggerated wave nearly toppling him over. "Come on up, Hirako-san!"

"Shinji! It's Shinji!" Shinji groaned, taking the steps three at a time. "If you don't call me Shinji, I will start calling you something humiliating."

"Oh?" Kisuke questioned, his face darkening coolly. "Are you challenging me?"

"Of course I am…" Shinji retorted, grinning widely. "Call me Shinji or else."

"How may I be of service, Shinji-san?" Kisuke asked. He turned away from Shinji and began to walk toward the Division's dojo.

"I am well and yourself?" Shinji teased, eyeing Kisuke playfully.

"Oh, I forgot, I must offer my condolences about your Fifth seat." Kisuke spoke softly. "I can't help but feel terrible."

"Why do you feel terrible?" Shinji snapped, a little rougher than intended. "He was my responsibility."

"I detained you that night…" Kisuke breathed, too softly for Shinji to be certain that was what he even said. "And it was my fault, that the hol-"

Shinji looked at Kisuke curiously as he broke off mid-sentence, his pale skin blanching further. "You okay?"

"Fine! Fine!" Kisuke answered melodiously. "I do apologize but I have lots of work to do…"

"Are you brushing me off?" Shinji said with a frown. His brown eyes widened in shock as Kisuke grabbed his haori roughly, pushing him into the dark, empty dojo. Kisuke pressed him up against the wall forcefully, his breath heavy across his neck.

"What's the matter, Kisuke?" Kisuke groaned in frustration, his hands never leaving Shinji's haori. He leaned forward, his lips connecting with Shinji's. It was surprisingly soft and gentle, sweet, considering his firm grip on Shinji. Shinji smiled, kissing Kisuke back excitedly, his own hands dropping to Kisuke's waist. At long last they broke apart, Kisuke resting his forehead against the wall beside Shinji. "That was a nice surprise…"

"I don't know what to do about you…" Kisuke began slowly, his eyes downcast. His blonde hair fell forward, hiding most of his face from view as he continued, deliberately holding Shinji in place. "I think about you all day. I think about what we did. I… I think I made a huge mistake. I'm not like that at all…"

"Oh…" Shinji breathed, placing a hand on Kisuke's shoulder awkwardly. "Well, you know. Curiosity is nothing to be ashamed of, Kisuke. It is quite normal for a young man to-"

"Shut up." Kisuke demanded, releasing his hold on Shinji to cover his face. "I didn't know that. I didn't know about you. I'm not like that. I was with one person. One person only."

"Wait, what are you mad about?!" Shinji asked suddenly, taking advantage of his freedom to turn to the side, facing Kisuke. "Are you mad cause you're worried you're gay or are you mad because of Yoruichi?"

"I'm not mad!" Kisuke thundered, his voice truly intimidating at such volume. "I'm… I'm confused. I don't know what you want from me!"

"Well I-" Shinji began after a brief pause.

"Did you get it already?" Kisuke asked, lifting his head, his gray eyes burning dangerously. "Are you through with me?"

"Whoa!" Shinji exclaimed. "First off, I am here right now, to see _you_! And Secondly, what the fuck?! I didn't know I was dealing with a sensitive little…"

"Little what?" Kisuke whispered.

"Nothing." Shinji spat, his forehead vein throbbing.

"I'm sorry, I was being stupid…" Kisuke said simply, shrugging. "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"You need me to tell you why I'm here." Shinji spoke softly, his brown eyes searching Kisuke's face. He smiled, a small sweet smile, wrapping his arms around Kisuke gently, pulling his body closer. "I'm here to see you, because I've been thinking about you. I've been thinking about what we did, yes, but I've also been thinking of you; your smile, your eyes, your skin, your hair, your laugh, your voice, your taste… everything about you."

"I…"

"Shut up." Shinji said with a laugh, his lips gently kissing Kisuke's forehead. "Just listen. I can't say what I want from you, because I don't know yet. But, I can tell you, I want more…"

"I want more too…" Kisuke admitted softly. "It's not out of my system and I don't want it to be-" Kisuke was cut off as Shinji's lips pressed into his. He smiled into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Shinji's neck.

"People are gonna talk, darlin'…" Shinji murmured, kissing Kisuke's neck and jaw.

"They already are." Kisuke confessed, his hands running through Shinji's long, golden locks.

"Are you okay with that?" Shinji questioned seriously, cupping Kisuke's face in his hands. "I'm used to it, but you…"

"I don't think I care." Kisuke said simply, tilting his head to the side. "But I probably need to tell Yoruichi-san in person…"

"Are ya sure?" Shinji asked in surprise. "You can deny the 'rumors', I won't say otherwise…"

"Of course I have to tell her!" Kisuke exclaimed incredulously. "I can't love someone for over forty years and then lie to her."

"Do as you wish darlin'," Shinji conceded with a bow. "I just don't want you to burn that bridge just yet."

"She'll forgive me faster for being who I am, then for being a liar." Kisuke said simply, straightening his haori with a thoughtful frown. "Or do you not want me to tell anyone…?"

"No, that's not it, tell whoever you want." Shinji clarified quickly.

"Okay. I will."

"Okay. Good." Shinji replied.

"Now that that's decided…" Kisuke said melodiously, his gray eyes sparkling happily. "What are ya gonna make me for dinner tonight?"

"What?" Shinji asked with a laugh.

"I'll be there around seven." Kisuke called over his shoulder, leaving the dojo in a hurry. "I really am much too busy to talk now."

"Tonight then…" Shinji murmured to himself, smiling in the dark room.


	6. LOF: Chapter 6

**Tite Kubo, possibly the world's most stylish manga-ka, owns Bleach and all the characters. Lucky bastard.**

**Thanks to everyone reading, favoriting, following and reviewing. You rock. A special thank you to Amaterasu Mira and Jace2pt4 for all that you do. 3**

"Morning, Sui-Feng!" Kisuke called out cheerfully, waving his hand in greeting. "May I speak with Yoruichi-san?!"

"Lady Yoruichi is extremely busy." Sui-Feng replied dryly, her gray eyes narrowing at Kisuke. "What do you want?"

"I need to speak with her, personally." Kisuke said with a smile, plopping down at a nearby table and propping his feet up on the chair across from him. "I'll wait."

"Is the life of a Captain so full of leisure?" Sui-Feng quipped, cutting her eyes.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi called out, crossing the courtyard in a flash. "What brings you here?"

"I just came to get Sui-Feng." Kisuke teased, staring into Yoruichi's golden eyes. "I miss her, dearly."

"You can't have her. She doesn't like you." Yoruichi replied with a smirk. She eyed Kisuke's feet before smiling. "Move 'em or I chop 'em off."

Kisuke dropped his feet with a smile, adjusting himself in the chair as she took a seat. "Thank you for meeting with me, Yoruichi-san."

"Oh, how formal you've become…"

"I wanted you to be the first to know, I am seeing someone." Kisuke exhaled rapidly. "A man."

"You jest, Kisuke." Yoruichi said slowly, her hands twisting in her lap.

"Of course not." Kisuke groaned defensively. "I came to tell you, before Captain Love Gossip and his evil sidekicks could…"

Yoruichi rubbed her temples, her body visibly tense with agitation. She laughed unexpectedly and lifted her eyes to study Kisuke's face. "Okay."

"Okay?" Kisuke asked, confusion apparent in his voice.

"Kisuke, what am I to you?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Well… you're my best friend." Kisuke murmured. "You always have been."

"Exactly." Yoruichi said softly, a sad smile splaying her lips. "You're my best friend too. Do you think I've never noticed… certain traits about you? Do you think I've never wondered why I was never addressed as anything more than a friend?"

"I feel like I'm speaking to my Mother…"

"I loved your Mother. She always said we would get married one day."

"Would you have said yes, if I asked?" Kisuke breathed.

"Would you have asked?" Yoruichi countered.

"We're terribly off topic, I'm afraid…" Kisuke said melodiously, grinning as he rested his elbows on his knees. "I simply came to tell you about Shinji-san…"

"No!" Yoruichi yelled without warning. "I won't accept him."

"What? Why not?" Kisuke pressed, shaking his head in shock. "You said okay!"

"You're too naïve, Kisuke! You need to grow up or you'll get eaten alive." Yoruichi barked, her voice raspy. "Shinji Hirako and Kirio Hikifune were the two biggest… biggest… of Soul Society…"

"Whores." Sui-Feng interjected.

"Yes, thank you, Sui-Feng." Yoruichi said looking at Sui-Feng with a smile. "Shinji Hirako is not good for someone like you."

"Oh, well, he isn't so bad, he can actually be quite romantic…" Kisuke muttered uncomfortably.

"Once he fucks you, it's over. Done. Buh-bye." Yoruichi explained briskly.

"He's a man who only wants that one thing…" Sui-Feng clarified unnecessarily.

"That's not true, I mean, maybe he was before, but when we talked he seemed to want… the… same things… that… I…" Kisuke trailed off, noting the fire of hatred burning in Yoruichi's eyes.

"You slept with him?" Yoruichi choked out. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I am going to kill him." Yoruichi said simply, a maniacal grin on her face, her reaitsu flaring angrily.

"Please don't kill me." Kisuke laughed awkwardly. "It would be humiliating to be a Captain for less than a month…"

"Not you, Kisuke." Yoruichi snapped, disappearing in a flash.

"Oh, shit!" Kisuke yelled, jumping to his feet.

"You won't catch her, Urahara-taicho." Sui-Feng said matter-of-factly. "Not Flash Goddess Yoruichi."

"I suppose I can catch up before any damage is done, however." Kisuke said, grinning widely. "Always a pleasure, Sui-Feng."

"Drop dead."

"That wasn't very nice!" Kisuke laughed jovially, brushing his blonde hair out of his face before shunpo'ing from the Second Division after Yoruichi.

"Urahara-taicho!" Sosuke Aizen called out with a wave, flashing Kisuke a friendly smile. "Our Division is quite popular today, Shihoin-taicho called on Hirako-taicho just a few minutes ago."

"Oh?" Kisuke puffed, trying to catch his breath. "Is she still here?"

"Yes." Aizen replied, his dark eyes glittering behind his glasses. "Captain requested not to be disturbed. Would you like to wait, perhaps?"

"I don't suppose, you'd let me go in there? I can take the blame, naturally…" Kisuke asked hopefully. Aizen shook his head apologetically and Kisuke nodded. "Yes, I will wait, thank you."

….

"Well, good mornin' darlin'!" Shinji gasped, a wide grin plastered on his face as Yoruichi's hand flexed dangerously around his throat. "Ya know, you are quite uncivilized when you first wake up …"

"My apologies, Shinji-kun, good morning, _defiler_…" Yoruichi growled knocking Shinji back down into his chair before propping herself on the edge of his desk, so close that she was between his legs. "You have three minutes to convince me not to maim you."

"Defiler? Maim? Me?" Shinji asked in surprise, lifting a finger to point at himself with a quite humorous expression on his face. "If you mean the second division's flowerbed, it wasn't me. The Easter Plants may be beautiful but they're really, very poisonous-"

"I mean my Kisuke!" Yorucihi bellowed, her hands burning painfully as she fought the urge to transform on the spot, to slash her claws across his pasty white flesh. "You can-"

"He's not _your _Kisuke anymore, ya silly broad." Shinji spat, pulling himself to his full height in the chair. "Ya got rid of him and he got lonely…"

"I'm sure it was the most horrendous three weeks of his life, the poor dear!" Yoruichi muttered angrily. She looked up suddenly, an angry smile marring her beautiful features. "I won't allow him to be a notch on your headboard."

"I always thought the phrase was a notch on the belt, perhaps nobility learns those things differently…"

"How many people have you had sex with Shinji?" Yoruichi questioned, her hands dropping to her knees and rubbing agitatedly.

"Since becoming Captain … or … do you mean total?" Shinji nearly groaned, he didn't like being backed into a corner.

"That says enough right there." Yoruichi laughed humorlessly. "Kisuke's number is two. Only two people, both in this room, right now."

"He's an adult." Shinji countered with a forced smirk. "He's even the same position as me, a Captain, for fucks sake! I can hardly hold anything over his head that way, can I?"

"He doesn't think like you do! He doesn't understand the concept of an open relationship, Shinji!"

"You must not think very highly of his intellect, if little ol' me can lure him away with candy and promises…"

"And you must not think very highly of him!" Yoruichi thundered, her golden eyes piercing through Shinji furiously. "Kisuke Urahara is not a fucking notch, headboard or otherwise!"

"I like him and he likes me, ya don't get to know any more than that." Shinji said simply, thrusting his foot against his desk and sending him and his chair spinning backwards, coming to rest in the center of the room. He stood up quickly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking Yoruichi in the eye. "He's no longer your concern."

"I can't stand by and let him get hurt by you."

"So when you do it, it's okay, it's good for him? But when I hypothetically do it, it's because I'm a sex fiend without a heart…?" Shinji exclaimed, a sudden burst of anger coiling around him so tightly that he was shaking.

"I never said any of that about you, guilty conscience, perhaps?"

"You're a bitch."

"Thank you." Yoruichi hissed. "Getting called name's by a man is by far the greatest accomplishment a female shinigami can achieve."

"That's messed up." Shinji retorted, his fingers digging into his flesh at the elbows.

"It just means I'm threatening you."

"You don't threaten me, Shihoin."

"Don't I?" Yoruichi breathed, suddenly much closer to Shinji than she had realized.

"Well, maybe a bit…" Shinji whispered, aware of her breath at his neck.

_Don't you dare._ Sakanade's voice echoed, the message never truly reaching Shinji's brain. Their lips met for a moment, softly, barely touching, before his arms wrapped around her bare shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

…..

"I do apologize for the prolonged wait, Urahara-taicho." Sosuke Aizen said, laughing uncomfortably as he refilled Kisuke's teacup for the third time. "Perhaps you would like to come back later?"

"My, my, my…" Kisuke clicked his tongue playfully, trying to mask his irritation. "That might be best; otherwise I'll end up drinking all of Hirako-san's tea."

"Captain is much more of a coffee drinker, as he is quite the fan of western culture." Aizen explained with a kind smile. "The tea is mine, and you are welcome to it."

"Oh, well I do apologize!" Kisuke said arching a pale brow. "I really feel terrible, not only have you had to put up with me for over an hour but I have drunk your tea as well!"

"It was a pleasure, I can assure you." Aizen chuckled, bringing his steaming teacup to his lips, his brown eyes studying Kisuke behind his glasses. "Pardon me, but may I ask you a personal question?"

"Aye." Kisuke answered quickly, a bit too curious to be cautious.

"Are you interested in him or the pleasure?" Aizen asked, his eyes catching Kisuke's and holding them.

Kisuke's mouth opened, and then shut, dropping open again a few moments later. His brain stumbled forward, tripping over all organized thought. "I… I don't… excuse me?"

"Could it be anyone? Aizen continued, biting his lip to keep from grinning widely. Kisuke looked so young, so vulnerable in his embarrassment, his cheeks stained bright pink. Aizen set his teacup back down on the saucer and sighed. "Or is Shinji Hirako special?"

"I'm not really sure of that myself, just yet." Kisuke breathed out, finally able to form words again. His eyes darted from his hands to his feet before returning to Aizen's gaze. "I'm a scientist. I suppose I'll just sort it out after some careful thought."

"How logically minded." Aizen said with a shrug. "There's not much a romantic such as myself could say to that…"

"You consider yourself a romantic, Aizen-san?" Kisuke asked with a laugh, relieved to no longer be the subject of conversation.

"Why, of course." Aizen replied, leaning back in his seat and gazing up at the cloudless blue sky. "Every man holds a great desire in his heart. That's romance. If he can evolve, and obtain that goal, is the only question of whether he is to play the hero or the villain."

"I would certainly hate to be a villain in my own little story…" Kisuke muttered, his eyes wondering up to the blue sky as well.

"Then don't lose." Aizen said simply. "The weak live to serve the strong. As long as there are heroes, villains will come along to challenge them. The hero evolves, the villain decays…"

"My romance and your romance are quite different!" Kisuke chuckled, a wide grin crossing his face.

"Because we want different things, down to our cores." Aizen explained nonchalantly, the soft breeze blowing through his shaggy brown hair.

….

"I really hate you." Yoruichi growled, retying the sash of her hakamas hurriedly.

"I know ya do, darlin'." Shinji groaned, rubbing at the claw marks bruising his neck and shoulders.

"No, I really hate you." Yoruichi repeated, cutting her golden eyes at him with a snarl.

"If it's any consolation, I kinda hate me too." Shinji said, tossing Yoruichi her shirt, his eyes diverted to the floor.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Yoruichi moaned miserably, pulling her shirt over her ample bosom.

"You're a Princess," Shinji replied, grimacing as his kimono rubbed against the torn flesh of his back. "That entails one or two major regrets."

"So think I can make you disappear?" Yoruichi threatened tossing her purple hair back from her eyes.

"Probably darlin'," Shinji agreed with a grin. "But then you'd have to tell Kisuke where I went."

"Are you blackmailing me, Shinji Hirako?"

"Is it workin'?"

"Maybe."

"He can't know about this." Yoruichi sighed, resting her forehead against the wall, her eyes closed tightly. "He can't ever know what we just did."

"Why do you treat him like a child?" Shinji questioned, his voice softening.

"Kisuke has a true heart. " Yoruichi breathed. "He loves with the whole thing."

"I highly doubt even someone like Kisuke could have fallen in love with me so soon…"

"He loves _me_!" Yoruichi barked. "_I_ messed up…"

"And you don't want him to know because you're afraid he'll be pissed at you?" Shinji reasoned with a shrug.

"No. I don't want him to know because it will hurt _him_!" Yoruichi snapped. "Is your brain wired wrong or what? Don't you have friends?"

"Of course I have friends…"

"I'm leaving. I have work to do." Yoruichi said, straightening herself up before opening the shoji door. "Please, I am pleading you here, just leave Kisuke alone. He doesn't deserve us."

Shinji sat quietly for a long moment, his thoughts on what he had just done with the Captain of the Second Division. He stood up slowly, his heart sinking into his stomach. He hadn't meant any harm, he was just a bit of a dally, but that didn't hurt anyone. Did it?

"Hey, Shinji-san!" Kisuke called out, his knuckles rapping against the doorframe loudly. "I came to make sure she left ya alive!"

"I'm fine, darlin'," Shinji said, releasing his breath in a puff. "I'm mostly unscathed."

"I'm sorry." Kisuke apologized with a smile. "I owe you one."

"You can buy me a drink and I'll call it even…" Shinji teased, standing up and wrapping his arms around Kisuke's waist.

"I accept." Kisuke nodded, planting a light kiss on Shinji's cheek.

"I have to get back to work…" Shinji groaned.

"Me too…" Kisuke said with a frown. "Four cups of tea with Aizen-san got nothing done."

"Yuck. Aizen? Why?" Shinji said with disgust.

"He wouldn't let me in but he was nice enough to sit with me while I was waiting for _you_…"

"Don't trust that guy, he's a creep."

"Oh?" Kisuke asked skeptically.

"I'm an infamously great judge of character, I'll have you know!" Shinji continued, irritated.

"Then why is he your Lieutenant?" Kisuke asked with a laugh. "You could fire him and get a new one."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies…"

"As third seats." Kisuke teased, flashing Shinji a playful wink.

"You are naïve." Shinji muttered.

"I'd rather be naïve than a jaded bastard!" Kisuke sang melodiously, walking towards the door. "I'll see you tonight…"

"Can't wait, darlin'." Shinji cooed, his fingers subconsciously rubbing at the bite mark on his neck. "Can't wait."


	7. LOF: Chapter 7

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. That lucky, lucky bastard. (Just kidding, I love you, Kubo) Though, I think I could find a much better use for several of his characters. **

"What's takin' so long, jer-, Captain?" Hiyori Sarugaki whined, pulling at Kisuke's sleeve impatiently. "I wanna go look at the shops!"

Kisuke Urahara smiled down at her dotingly; she was, after all, very much still a child. He pat her head and reached into his haori pulling a tiny golden wrapper from his pocket and tossing it to her with a laugh. "Go on ahead; I'm still looking at these…"

"Flowers are lame." Hiyori grumbled, peeling the wrapper off the candy and popping it into her mouth. "I can guarantee that Sasakibe-fukutaicho doesn't want flowers."

"Oh, I don't know." Kisuke answered melodiously. "He seems to have refined tastes."

"I bought him teacups, the western kind." Hiyori replied, lazily leaning against the kiosk of flowers, crunching the candy between her teeth. "Why's he having a party anyway? Ain't he too old for parties? I pegged him as the shy type…"

"It's an officer party, so he has no choice but to throw it. All seated officers will be attending. It's only proper etiquette to bring a host gift," Kisuke explained as he picked up a bouquet of peculiar looking white flowers. "I'll take these."

"Ah, good choice, Sir Captain." The florist cooed happily. "These's Edelweiss."

"Don't you water them? They look dead." Hiyori muttered depreciatively. She eyed the unpleasant white flowers, scrunching her nose at the unusual yellow bulbs adorning the center.

"These's just ugly, Madame Lieutenant." The florist replied softly, wrapping the flowers in white paper before handing them to Kisuke. "But I suppose Sir Captain, here, knows 'bout flowers, if he picked 'em."

"Hanakotoba, the language of flowers…" Hiyori sighed dreamily, imagining the Fifth Division's Captain. "My Captain isn't into that sorta thing."

"I'm afraid she is correct." Kisuke laughed, handing the florist a banknote, before refusing to take the change. "I simply picked them since they reminded me of the man they're for."

"White haired and odd looking?" Hiyori snickered.

"No," Kisuke said with a grin. "Durable but constantly overlooked, one might say, criminally underappreciated."

"Courageous 'n powerful," the florist answered, finally giving in and tucking the extra money into the register. "Edelweiss's be that."

"Then it's perfect for Sasakibe-san, thank you." Kisuke answered with a small bow and a smile.

Kisuke cradled the flowers into the protective nook of his arm and followed Hiyori as she zipped from one shop to the next. "Mind the time, now, Sarugaki-san."

"Okay, I just want to get a little something, then I'm done."

…..

"Host gift? Huh? Never heard of such a thing." Kensei Mugurama snapped, folding his muscled arms across his chest with a scowl.

"It's a bit of a dandy thing, all the rage in the World of the Living…" Rose Otoribashi sighed, moving a blonde tendril from in front of his eyes.

"I think it's a French thing." Love Aikawa shrugged.

"Damn Twelfth, making us look like uncultured apes." Kensei barked, banging his fist on the table in front of him.

"You do that on your own." Mashiro Kuna teased, bringing her lips together like a fish, tilting her head from side to side.

"Why, you little!" Kensei spat, his head throbbing irritably. He jumped to his feet, knocking into the table roughly, several of his Division men holding him back as he lunged for Mashiro.

"Yabbe, yabbe!" Shunsui Kyoraku groaned, wiping the sake from his kimono from the upset bowl on the table. He turned around slowly, facing the young Captains. "Youth at its most vibrant."

"Sorry, Kyoraku-taicho!" The table of young Captains bellowed in unison.

"I'm sorry, Kyoraku-taicho." Kensei spoke lowly, his teeth gritted in agitation.

"No worries." Shunsui exclaimed, clapping his hand over Kensei's shoulder, in a friendly gesture. "This kimono is cheap."

"Perhaps you salarymen could provide him with a fresh drink…?" Retsu Unohana called out from her chair, leaning to the side to see around Shunsui.

"Hai!" Kensei boomed, raising his hand and procuring a fresh bottle of sake. "Here you are, Captain."

"Ah!" Shunsui sighed with pleasure. "That's very kind of you."

"Good evening!" Kisuke called out, a wide grin stretching his face, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. "May I join you?"

"Of course." Rose said with a smile, gesturing to one of the open chairs.

"Finally emerged from your evil lab, Cap?" Love teased playfully. "We were beginning to wonder if you were avoiding us."

"Hardly!" Kisuke exclaimed, plopping down in the chair before he could lose the nerve. "Unlike you fellows, I actually have work to do. I can't just get by on looks alone…"

"I don't believe that one bit, Kisuke-kun." Shinji Hirako spoke aloud, suddenly taking the seat beside Kisuke. "I'd let ya get away with murder."

"Kisuke-_kun_?" Rose mouthed, arching a brow pointedly. Kensei shrugged, Love merely chuckling.

"Hello, Shinji-tan!" Mashiro said, her bubbly voice overflowing with unnecessary excitement. "Where's that handsome Lieutenant of yours?"

"Eh, Mashiro-chan, he's lurking somewhere." Shinji grimaced, shrugging disinterestedly. He turned towards Kisuke with a wide grin, spinning the chair around to straddle it. He reached up, touching Kisuke's hair, rubbing it between his fingers. "I have zero interest in boring ol' four eyes."

"Urahara-taicho! It's so good to see you, not unconscious or sprawled on your back." Retsu Unohana called out to their table. "And you must have found release, since you've stopped leaking."

"Unohana-taicho!" Jushiro Ukitake reproached, stifling a laugh.

Kisuke sank lower into his chair, his arms rising up to cover his bright pink face. He stared at his sandals for a long moment before exhaling loudly, his shoulders drooping almost comically, as if he was being deflated. "Yes, Unohana-san, my _reaitsu_ has stopped leaking."

"Good. Good." Retsu smiled kindly. "You look healthy."

"Oh? Well, thank you." Kisuke replied, stumbling as he stood from his chair.

"Oh, take a seat!" Love said, pouring sake into an empty bowl. "Don't be so embarrassed."

"Yeah, be a man!" Kensei grinned. "Men drink and talk shit and bang our fists against our chests."

"Well, actually, that last one is gorillas." Rose teased, winking at Kisuke. "But Mugurama does have a valid point."

"I'm not sure he does." Shinji said with a frown.

"Of course I don't! I'm drunk and horny, and I'm gonna go find me a woman!" Kensei growled, smashing his fist against the table loudly. "'Cause I'm a man!"

"Man!" Love echoed with a roar.

"Man!" Kensei boomed excitedly, high fiving Love before stumbling off.

"Man, what a dork." Mashiro groaned, shaking her green hair from her eyes. "I'd better follow my Captain."

"So, Shinji-san, it's been a while." Rose said, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his temples. "Anything new with you?"

"Well, yeah," Shinji drawled. "I'm seeing someone new." Kisuke's head shot up quickly, his gray eyes darting back and forth from Shinji's eyes to his mouth. Shinji smiled widely, his fingers trailing along Kisuke's jaw. "Undoubtedly the most beautiful person in all of Seireitei."

"You are embarrassing me." Kisuke groaned under his breath.

"He tol' me that he was gonna tell, so I don't think he'll mind me tellin' ya…" Shinji continued, a victorious gleam in his eyes.

"Is that so?" Love asked, sitting back in his chair, his eyes studying Kisuke and Shinji curiously. "Is it serious?"

"Serious?" Shinji replied thoughtfully. "Perhaps."

"I thank you for your hospitality, Aikawa-san, Otoribashi-san. Good evening." Kisuke said politely, giving a slight bow. "Shinji-san, if you could follow me. I need to speak with you in private."

"Hai." Shinji cooed happily, jumping to his feet and following Kisuke obediently. "Am I in trouble?"

"I don't know…" Kisuke answered, his pale face hidden in shadow. He fought the urge to laugh as Shinji's wide grin twisted into a frown.

"Where're ya even goin'?" Shinji questioned, his brown eyes narrowing in the dimly lit pathway to the first division barracks.

"We, Shinji. You mean 'where are _we_ going'…" Kisuke teased, sliding a shoji door open and stepping inside the empty room.

"Whose room is this?" Shinji asked curiously, his finger brushing against the small table by the door.

"I haven't a clue." Kisuke breathed, suddenly so close to Shinji that the other man could feel the heat of his body.

"You are aware that Yamamoto-soutaicho is out there, and that he _will_ kill us if he finds us? Right?" Shinji groaned as Kisuke's teeth nipped unexpectedly at his neck and ear.

"Then you had better be a good boy and follow directions," Kisuke purred, pushing the haori off of Shinji's shoulders before his next attack. "Don't let your reaitsu flare, for starters."

"Oh." Shinji grunted, his hands wrapping themselves in Kisuke's flaxen hair as Kisuke's lips and tongue caressed his shoulder. He closed his eyes, focusing on his spiritual pressure, tuning it down to a near silent hum. He couldn't even sense Kisuke's and he made a mental note to remember Kisuke could extinguish himself completely if needed, the fruits of being the Second Division's third seat, but nevertheless dangerous.

"Good, no one will pick up on that." Kisuke said, his breathing erratic as he dropped to his knees in front of Shinji. He tugged at Shinji's hakama, pulling the sash free of the waist abruptly before twisting it tightly in his hands. He reached up and stroked Shinji's wrists softly, a smile spreading across his face. "Do you trust me?"

"Mostly." Shinji said with a laugh.

"Good enough." Kisuke exhaled, wrapping the sash tightly around Shinji's wrists, binding his hands together. He smiled excitedly as Shinji's spiritual pressure spiked before settling back down. He looked up at Shinji with a grin, his hands pulling Shinji's hakamas the rest of the way down, exposing him. "Such a beautiful view."

"Ah, shucks, you're embarrassing me." Shinji drawled teasingly, flashing a wink. His cheeks were stained pink however, giving his true feelings away. Kisuke didn't respond, instead he sat on his legs, his gray eyes looking up with lust. He smiled, a small smile, before his hand began to gently stroke Shinji's length.

"You're kinda naughty, boy, ya know?" Shinji groaned, leaning against the wall behind him, his eyes locked on Kisuke's. Kisuke nodded coyly, never losing eye contact with Shinji as he smoothed his thumb over the tip of his member. Shinji shuddered, his groin instantly hot and erect.

"Oh, you didn't want this?" Kisuke asked playfully, his eyelashes fluttering innocently. "I can do something else."

Kisuke brought Shinji to his mouth slowly, his tongue agonizingly teasing his tip. He licked his lips hungrily, his gray eyes locked onto Shinji's. "Don't ya tease me, love."

Kisuke laughed softly, the vibrations from his vocal chords pulsating against Shinji's erection. "Ya know, I'm not very sympathetic toward you. Last time I was caught off guard…" Kisuke's gray eyes burned into Shinji as his tongue continued its shameless teasing. "Defenseless even."

"Oh, I hardly think I'm that bad…" Shinji said with a tight laugh, each word forming with increasing difficulty. He closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip with a groan. "And you're not quite a defenseless young maiden, either…"

"Quit talking." Kisuke ordered, his voice commanding but harmless.

"Hai." Shinji groaned as Kisuke's hot, wet mouth enveloped him. Kisuke continued bobbing his head, sucking, licking, and thoroughly pleasuring Shinji's leaking erection. He smiled around Shinji, the noises that escaped his lover's lips nearly sending him over the edge. Shinji arched a brow as Kisuke inserted his own finger into his mouth, wetting it. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Shush…" Kisuke mumbled around his finger and Shinji's member. He slid his sticky, moist finger out of his mouth and pressed it to Shinji's entrance. Shinji shuddered as Kisuke's finger slipped inside, pressing against his sweet spot. Kisuke rocked back on his knees, ignoring Shinji's dripping penis for a moment and inserted another finger.

"Shit. Fuck. Oh, God. Fuck…" Shinji blurted out, spreading his legs wider as Kisuke increased his speed. Shinji dropped weakly down the wall, straddling Kisuke's lap, his bound hands falling in his lap.

Kisuke laughed, a deep, sensual laugh, as he tugged the sash of his hakama. Immediately Shinji's fastened hands began to stroke his erect member. Kisuke groaned loudly, leaning forward to plant kisses all over Shinji's face, neck, and chest, his fingers never slowing in pace.

"Damn it, Kisuke. Fuck me." Shinji whined, nipping roughly at Kisuke's shoulder.

"Don't you need more? It hurts, ya know?" Kisuke spoke softly, flexing his fingers inside of Shinji gently.

"I've done it before, ya fool." Shinji moaned, biting Kisuke sufficiently to leave a mark.

_Why that…. _Benihime hissed.

"Bastard." Kisuke groaned, pulling his fingers free and placing his hands on Shinji's hips possessively. He dropped one hand to himself, pushing into Shinji gradually, at an absolutely agonizing pace.

_Can I kill him? Can I slice him? How dare he! If he'd done it before, why did he do _it _to you? _Benihime growled.

"Shinji-chan, you're in trouble now." Kisuke rumbled, throwing Shinji's tied hands over and around his neck. He whined faintly as Shinji bit down on his neck, piercing his flesh. Kisuke rocked forward, and using one hand to balance and the other to hold Shinji, he rolled fluidly into a standing position. Shinji cried out, his fingers scratching at Kisuke's back as Kisuke pressed him into the wall. Kisuke's hands gripped his thighs, and Shinji wrapped his long legs around his waist.

Without pause, Kisuke began to thrust into Shinji, slamming his hips downward over and over again. Shinji was vulgar and loud, and the sounds nearly drove Kisuke insane. Shinji would go between curses and begging, his fingers raking Kisuke's back and neck brutally, pulling him as close as he could. Shinji's brown eyes were clouded with desire, his cheeks stained pink.

"I'm gonna cum, fuck, Kisuke, you fuckin' asshole, it feels so fuckin' good!" Shinji growled, knocking his head back against the wall.

"You kiss your Mama with that mouth, Shinji-chan?" Kisuke groaned with effort, his entire body seizing up, every vein, and every muscle, felt as if it were on fire. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Shinji's lips. His gray eyes locked on Shinji's brown and for a moment, they were the only two people in the world. Nothing else could ever matter.

Shinji released, spraying his and Kisuke's chest and stomach. Kisuke shuddered violently as he released, deep inside of Shinji. Kisuke pulled out, a blush spreading across his cheeks as his fingers grazed over Shinji's entrance. Shinji was full of dripping wet, hot, sticky semen, _his_ dripping wet, hot, sticky semen. His fingers slid inside with ease. Shinji felt slippery now and Kisuke's face grew hotter and hotter before he pulled his fingers out awkwardly. He couldn't believe he had done it. He had been inside Shinji, he had released inside of him. It had all felt so good.

"Gettin' all shy now? Such a sweet boy…" Shinji teased, his brown hooded eyes searching Kisuke's face. Kisuke remained silent and Shinji dropped his feet to the tatami, unhooking his arms from around Kisuke's neck. He brushed his tied hands across Kisuke's cheek gently. "What's wrong?"

_We knew he was experienced already_, Benihime whispered.

Kisuke cleared his throat, irritated that Benihime knew his thoughts so well. He had no right to be bothered by this, and he knew that. Shinji was a grown man, a Captain at that. Of course he would, and could, have sexual relations with anyone he pleased. It had nothing to do with Kisuke, right?

_Right._

Kisuke leaned forward, his lips brushing against Shinji's softly. "Nothing is wrong…"

"Good, good." Shinji replied, pressing his lips against Kisuke, deepening their kiss. "That was awesome. You've got talent."

Kisuke laughed, his fingers gingerly touching where Shinji had left marks. "Seems I am doomed to life as a cat scratch…"

"Eh, it's good for ya!" Shinji laughed, offering his hands out to be untied.

Kisuke laughed softly, flashing a convincing smile. He wiped himself clean using the unknown room tenant's towel and redressed quickly. "Good for me? I've always just considered it an occupational hazard."

"We better get outta here before they come back…" Shinji whispered, wrapping his arms around Kisuke from behind and planting a kiss on his flaxen hair. They kissed one more time before sliding the shoji door open and walking off in separate directions.

Kisuke Urahara was deep in thought as he walked through the garden, so deep in thought, that he didn't even notice the person watching him. His mind was swirling with confusion and uncertainty, he was so preoccupied, he didn't even realize that he was being followed.


	8. LOF: Chapter 8

**The Language of Flowers is a work of fanfiction, based on characters from Tite Kubo's Bleach. We all know this. Why do I write this? Ah, well. If you are reading this right now, I thank you. Thank you, thank you for reading. Please review, even if it's just to say, "hey, I love _ or hey, I hate _. Or even review to ask me WHY I wrote a story before Kenpachi Zaraki was around…?! (I don't know on that last one. I love you, Kenny-chan :) Forgive me). **

Kisuke Urahara trailed his hand along the concrete barrier lazily, his fingers becoming entwined with the ivy foliage. He had realized he was being followed shortly after passing the third division barracks, but the person tailing him had yet to show their face. He smiled to himself cheerfully, humming a little jazz tune, nonplussed.

Kisuke ducked to the side, easily avoiding the rock that was launched at his head. He turned, a wide grin on his face, holding out the rock in his hand triumphantly. "Sarugaki-san," Kisuke breathed, genuinely confused by the appearance of his assailant.

"Urahara." Hiyori Sarugaki growled, her brown eyes narrowing menacingly.

"How may I be of service to you, Lieutenant?" Kisuke asked melodiously, his smile plastered to his face.

"You can drop dead, baldy!" Hiyori cried out, her large eyes swimming with tears. "Why'd you go 'n ruin him? Why?"

"Whatever are you speaking of Sarugaki-san-?" Kisuke replied, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Don't you like girls? Aren't you normal?" Hiyori challenged, gulping audibly as she approached Kisuke. She pointed an accusatory finger, her hand shaking with anger.

"Oh…" Kisuke sighed, his chest deflating. He scratched at his temple awkwardly, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. "Well, it's a bit complicated, Sarugaki-san. You see adults-"

"Spare me, you, you fag!" Hiyori thundered, stomping her feet against the ground with frustration.

"Sarugaki-san, I apologize if I have offended you…" Kisuke began unsurely, a bright pink staining his cheeks. He lowered his eyes in shame, scratching his neck uncomfortably.

"I asked you if you thought he was gay! You lied!" Hiyori fumed.

"Now, I did not lie, Sarugaki-san. I told you that you needed to ask him that sort of thing himself." Kisuke countered, raising his hands up defensively.

"You're pathetic. You're a loser. You're a gross fag. A faggot. You don't deserve to be a Captain!" Hiyori taunted loudly, her mounting speech attracting attention from the tenth division shinigami passing nearby. "You're not even a real man, ya know? You're a sissy. You're a goddamn little bitch! You-"

**SLAP!** Kisuke's hand stung as it connected with Hiyori's cheek. Her brown eyes widened in shock as her hand reached up to trace the rosy handprint blighting her face. She stared up at Kisuke with incredulity, her bottom lip trembling as silent tears leaked from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kisuke mumbled.

"I was wrong, Captain." Hiyori whispered as she wiped her face forcefully. "I was out of line."

"Men shouldn't hit women or children." Kisuke replied, shaking his head despondently. He lurched forward sluggishly, his face obscure. "I fucked up."

"Sir," Hiyori called out, rushing forward to stand beside him. "I am the Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division. I do not wish to be treated as a woman or a child; I want to be an equal..."

Kisuke nodded wordlessly, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. "You should go back to the Division, Sarugaki-san. I will return shortly."

"Hai, Captain."

….

"What? What? What is that noise?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi squealed in agony, pressing his hands to his disfigured ears.

"It's the Captain," Akon answered, crushing the candy loudly between his teeth. Akon turned on his stool and pushed his hands into his white lab coat. "Or rather, it is the Captain's gramophone. He has altered it, to multiply the volume using reis-"

"Enough! I have heard enough." Mayuri whined miserably. "That man is finally being straightforward… he's trying to kill me!"

"It's only music," Akon said with a shrug, turning back to his work. "I don't mind it myself. In fact, I think it improves the Division's productivity."

"I don't want to kill you, don't make me change my mind, Akon." Mayuri hissed, pleased with himself as the small boy shuddered involuntarily.

"Knock, knock!" Shinji Hirako called out cheerfully, stepping into the room with a smile. "Is Kisuke-kun at home?"

"Urahara-taicho is in his office, he asked not to be disturbed." Akon answered reluctantly after a long moment of silence. He stared down at his work unblinkingly, not even looking up as Shinji walked past. "He said, 'No one talk to me, look at me, or ask me questions'."

"Ah, well, I think that _I_ might be an exception." Shinji replied, his mouth hanging open for a moment, surprised at how he, a Captain, was being addressed, by an adolescent shinigami, no less.

"He said, 'No one, not even Captain Commander himself is allowed in here.' That's what he said." Akon clarified, continuing on with his assignment. "He was really quite adamant."

"Well, thanks, _kid_." Shinji muttered as he crossed the lab in a few hurried steps. He knocked against Kisuke's office door violently and leaned against the wall as he waited for a response. The music was cut off abruptly and the door swung open, Kisuke appearing with a wide maniacal grin.

"WHO CANNOT FOLLOW SIMPLE DIRECTIONS?!" Kisuke bellowed, his habitually calm demeanor shattered. Shinji shivered, unnerved by the contradictory smile that twisted Kisuke's handsome features as he shouted, the vein in his neck popping out.

"Whoa there, Taicho…" Shinji laughed, holding out his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Do you rule with fear or what? Slave driver…"

"Ah, Hirako-san, how may I be of service to the Fifth Division?" Kisuke questioned, slamming the door shut behind him and walking hastily through the room of workers, expecting Shinji to follow.

"Hirako-san?" Shinji sneered unhappily. "Do you have some sort of brain malfunction or what?"

"If you're not in need of a service, what brings you here?" Kisuke asked, pausing a moment to drop a piece of hard candy at Akon's work station.

"Do I need a reason to visit my lover?" Shinji scoffed, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Was it his imagination or did Kisuke look terrible? "Why are ya being such a… a jerk?"

"Am I?" Kisuke gasped in mock surprise. "I do apologize."

Shinji threw his arm out, pressing into the wall intimidatingly. Kisuke looked up, pinned between Shinji's arm and Shinji's body. Shinji tilted his head to the side, bringing his hand up to caress Kisuke's cheek gently. "What's wrong, Ki-chan? Don't shut me out…"

"You wouldn't understand." Kisuke exhaled slowly, his eyes studying the floor dejectedly.

"I may not understand, but I can listen…" Shinji whispered, his lips grazing against Kisuke's.

"Ah," Kisuke spoke softly. "You see there's this boy."

"A boy, huh?" Shinji asked, arching a brow.

"I didn't like him much at first. I thought he was pushy and weird." Kisuke breathed. "He made me feel weird. He made me like him, even though I didn't want to. I knew that I should just stay away, but I couldn't. I found myself thinking about him all the time, even wanting to see him, even if we couldn't talk, just see him."

Shinji cleared his throat as Kisuke paused to scratch his eye uncomfortably. Shinji couldn't help but notice the dark circles there.

"This boy, he touched me. He made me feel so good. It was still weird though, but it was okay because it was him. I couldn't do that with just anyone, ya know? But I did it for him. Yeah, I wouldn't of done it if he hadn't wanted to. I was embarrassed, but I liked it. It was good with him. I liked him. I really, really liked him."

"Kisuke…" Shinji began slowly, but Kisuke cut him off.

"People told me that this boy was not serious. They warned me. I figured, even if it was just fun, I could handle it… but then, that boy told me that he was willing to be mine. He was okay with me telling people, and I had hope. I had so much fucking hope…"

"Kisuke, what's wrong?" Shinji asked with alarm, lifting Kisuke's face to meet his.

"I fucked somebody else." Kisuke admitted with no trace of a smile on his face.

"What?" Shinji asked, nearly toppling over in shock. "Who? When? Why?!"

"It doesn't really matter." Kisuke replied, ducking under Shinji's arm blockade and stepping away from Shinji. "I did it. It happened."

"Okay…" Shinji whispered. "It's okay…"

"What?" Kisuke asked disbelievingly.

"Kisuke, you're a man. Men have desires." Shinji responded simply.

"You're not mad?" Kisuke probed in astonishment. "It doesn't rip a hole in your chest? It doesn't even matter to you?"

"I don't like sharing, but I'm not mad," Shinji explained. "Though, I have to be honest, I wanna know who she is."

Kisuke laughed, a hollow sound. "She? Oh, Hirako-san, I didn't sleep with a woman."

"Huh?" Shinji asked, his stomach tightening unexpectedly. _Some asshole touched my Kisuke,_ Shinji thought furiously.

_Kisuke isn't the aggressor, whoever it was went after him. Bastards… _Sakanade hissed.

_I am going to crush him into the fucking ground, _Shinji thought. He was so angry his head began to throb. He crossed his arms across his chest and cleared his throat. "Who?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry." Kisuke breathed heavily, as if he wasn't getting any air at all.

"And why the fuck not?"

"'Cause I don't know…" Kisuke mouthed, the words unable to escape from his lips. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe, he just couldn't breathe. His head reeled and he reached out for Shinji with desperation. He felt Shinji's arms wrapping around him and then everything went black.

…..

**24 HOURS BEFORE**

"Oy, Kisuke," Yoruichi Shihoin jeered, throwing her head back with a laugh. "Why do you keep showing up in my Division? Don't you have your own place now?"

"And a male companion to keep you warm…" Sui-Feng elaborated dryly. "Disgusting."

"Now, now, Sui-Feng, Daddy's not in the mood. If, you need a man to emasculate, you should try Omaeda-fukutaicho."

"What's up, Kisuke?" Yoruichi questioned, her golden eyes focusing on him intently. "Do I need to go hurt someone?"

"Yeah, well, not, I don't know…" Kisuke groaned.

"I will gut, Hirako. I swear." Yoruichi snarled. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, it's not him." Kisuke clarified adamantly.

"Ah. Good." Yoruichi replied, settling back down in her chair. Her eyes flicked back up to him with concern. "Then who?"

"Me." Kisuke sighed miserably.

"Huh?" Yoruichi muttered, arching a brow skeptically. "What's this mamby pamby talk?"

"I just don't know what I'm doing…" Kisuke groaned, plopping down on the floor in front of Yoruichi's chair.

"I know what you're doing, you're overthinking as usual!" Yoruichi groaned in agitation, kicking her feet in a droll tantrum. "I just want to shake you sometimes!"

"Shake me. I'm pathetic." Kisuke sighed, dropping his head into his hands and resting his elbows on his knees.

"You are a great man." Yoruichi spoke softly, her caramel colored hand combing through his flaxen hair. She leaned over, her hands smoothing over his chin, pulling his face up to meet hers. She kissed his forehead softly, her lips trailing along to his temples. Her lips met his and she hesitated. "You are the only man I'll ever love." Kisuke's gray eyes flicked up to her golden ones and she smiled kindly, her eyes crinkling as she laughed softly. "What can I say? You're damn near perfect."

"Hardly…" Kisuke replied with a laugh, a deep blush staining his cheeks. He reached up, his hands hooking around Yoruichi's neck, and with one fluid movement he had her sitting in his lap. Her eyes widened in shock, ever so slightly, before she wrapped her legs around Kisuke's waist. Yoruichi threw her head back with a sigh as Kisuke's lips brushed against her throat. Kisuke nipped on her ear gently before whispering, "Did ya miss me, Yoruichi-san?"

"Uh-huh…" Yoruichi moaned as Kisuke's hands began to free her from her backless, sleeveless Onmitsukido uniform. Her fingers scratched across his neck, just enough to sting, and she closed her eyes, exhaling loudly. "Nnnngh."

Yoruichi opened her eyes in surprise as she was dumped unceremoniously out of Kisuke's lap. Her ass hit the wooden floor and she rubbed it with a growl, narrowing her eyes at Kisuke. "What the fuck, asshole?"

"I'm sorry." Kisuke apologized, bowing lowly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I can't do this with you… I… I mean, as much as I want to, I have a boyfriend."

"Whhhhhat?" Yoruichi snarled, struggling against the urge to strike out. "You've gotta be kidding me, right?"

"No." Kisuke answered quickly, clambering to his feet uncomfortably. He looked down at Yoruichi, who sat exposed on the floor, his blush deepening. He handed Yoruichi her Onmitsukido uniform as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Yoruichi-san. I-"

"GET OUT!" Yoruichi's voice thundered. She disappeared from sight, almost instantly reappearing behind Kisuke. She glared maliciously before erupting into throaty laughter. "Kisuke, you really are pathetic."

"I know, Yoruichi-san," Kisuke laughed nervously, a wide smile spreading his lips.

"It's your redeeming factor, Kisuke." Yoruichi sighed, pulling her uniform over her exposed breasts. "If you weren't so pathetically naïve, you would be cruel and unforgivable."

"Oh?"

"You're a scary guy, Kisuke Urahara." Yoruichi whispered.

"So people keep telling me!" Kisuke replied melodiously, his grin never leaving his face.

"That smile…" Yoruichi said, clicking her tongue loudly. "I have the strongest desire to smash in your face."

"As my mother used to say, a smile is the light that tells people you are home," Kisuke answered before turning and walking toward the door.

"Oh, yeah, Kissssuke?" Yoruichi drawled tauntingly. "She also said we'd be husband and wife, remember?"

"Aye, and bestest of friends…" Kisuke retorted with a laugh. "Which, we are, aren't we? Best friends, I mean…"

"Forever…" Yoruichi called out, a grin twisting across her own face. "By the way, best friend…"

"Yeah?" Kisuke paused at the door expectantly.

"I fucked your boyfriend." Yoruichi sneered, her golden eyes flickering dangerously. "Just thought you'd like to know."

"Oh? Well, thank you." Kisuke replied in a sing songy voice, his eyes disappearing as his grin grew larger. "Always a pleasure, Yoruichi-san!"

"I should be the one thanking you, he was good." Yoruichi called over her shoulder. "Satisfied me in ways I could only dream about with you…"

Kisuke gave a small wave and turned, walking leisurely through the Second Division barracks. Once outside of the gate he broke into a sprint before, finally, shunpo-ing away as fast as he could go. He stopped only when he had reached the secret underground cavern he had created as a child, the place where he, Yoruichi Shihoin and Tessai Tsukabishi had played as youths. He sighed gloomily, kicking at a rock.

"Oh," a voice called out. "I didn't know anyone knew of this place…"

Kisuke spun around on his heels, his hand reflexively grabbing the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Oh? Well, I actually must confess the same error." He focused into the dimly lit cavern, searching for the source of the noise. He jumped as a hand brushed against his shoulder. _How could he get so close? _ He turned; instinctively ready to be on the defensive but then dropped his hand from his zanpakuto and smirked. "Oh-ho! It's only you!"

"Aye, Kisuke-kun, just me…" Shinji whispered in his ear, his hand gripping his shoulder firmly.

"I didn't recognize your spiritual pressure at first, that's quite unusual…" Kisuke puzzled, turning around to face Shinji. "Oh, and by the way, Hirako-san, I have just left the Second Division. They really don't like you there, ya know?"

"Eh. I have my charms, they just choose not to see them," Shinji reasoned with a wide, toothy grin.

"You seem different…?" Kisuke said quietly as his hand itched to reach for Benihime, his zanpakuto.

"Do I?" Shinji tilted his head to the side comically, as if in deep thought. He snapped to attention and smirked, "I have something to show you, just something little."

"Here?" Kisuke asked with a laugh. "Well, I know everything about this pl-"

Kisuke lurched forward in astonishment, taking in the unexpected sight with a mixture of confusion and delight. In the dark and poorly soiled cave; literally hundreds, no thousands, of little white, whorling flowers blooming with fragrance, surrounded by lush green shrubbery. Kisuke sighed absently, taken in by the view. "Did you do this?"

"Just for you, you're into flowers, right?" Shinji asked, standing behind and gently massaging Kisuke's shoulders.

_Something is not right,_ Kisuke thought anxiously.

_I feel it too, _Benihime whispered.

"Hey, I was meaning to tell you," Kisuke murmured as Shinji pushed the Twelfth Division haori off of his shoulders. The overwhelming scent of the flowers began to make his head reel and his throat felt so dry. "I need to talk to you, wait…"

"Do you like the gardenia?" Shinji asked, his voice sounding far away. He removed Kisuke's shirt, and began to fumble with the sash of his hakamas. Shinji brushed his lips against Kisuke's back, his tongue exploring his soft skin. "Secret love."

"What?" Kisuke questioned groggily.

"Gardenias represent a secret love." Shinji explained as his hand teased down Kisuke's abdomen before grasping his member.

"Shinji, I don't feel good." Kisuke admitted, reaching up to grab his pounding head. He gasped loudly as Shinji bit the scruff of his neck violently. "That hurt!"

"Oh?" Shinji asked absently as his hand gripped onto Kisuke's member firmly.

Kisuke reached for Benihime's hilt, and to his horror, she wasn't there. He looked around in a daze, finding the zanpakuto haphazardly tossed onto the ground atop his haori. Kisuke felt a sudden chill, realizing that he was now completely naked, and that something was very, very off. Kisuke threw an elbow backward, connecting with Shinji's face. He turned, shunpo-ing to a safer distance and raised a finger, pointing at Shinji, "Rikujokoro! Way of Binding 61, Six Rods Prison of Light!"

Six beams of light converged on Shinji, appearing to impale him, but in actuality staking him to the spot harmlessly. Kisuke paused only a moment, picking up his haori and Benihime, before rushing for the exit. He cast one last glance over his shoulder and halted to a stop. Shinji was gone. He unsheathed Benihime, pulling his haori over his nude body quickly. There was a huge spike of spiritual pressure behind him, enough to make him fall on his knees. He retched uncontrollably, his entire body feeling as if he were engulfed in flames.

"Looking for me?" Shinji asked, easily avoiding a strike from Benihime. He grinned devilishly and then, to Kisuke's horror, his face changed. He was no longer Shinji, in the blink of an eye it was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Kisuke shook his head violently, scratching at his blonde hair with a cry. "Maybe this form is better?"

"Or maybe this form?" Shunsui Kyoraku's lazy voice drawled seductively.

"No." Kisuke muttered, dropping Benihime to the sandy ground in defeat.

"Is this what you like? Do you want a real man?" Kensei Mugurama barked impatiently.

"What is happening…" Kisuke spoke hurriedly. "Your spiritual pressure is identical to theirs…"

"Well, if you won't pick," Sosuke Aizen spoke calmly. "Then I'll just use this one."

Aizen's sandaled foot pushed roughly into Kisuke's back, knocking him flat on his face and chest. Kisuke coughed out a mouthful of dust, tasting blood. "Who are you?"

"Who knows?" Aizen laughed easily. "I'm above you, shinigami, and that is all that matters."

Kisuke cursed himself. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't move, he couldn't fight, he just couldn't stop this. Kisuke felt the other man behind him, the warmth of his body as it pressed into the thin haori. He shuddered as Aizen's tongue lapped at his ear before nipping gently with his teeth. Aizen's hands roamed over his hips and ass before sliding under the haori. Kisuke groaned as Aizen pushed a finger against his entrance. "You're too tight, Captain. I can't get it inside…"

"Fuck you, get off me." Kisuke growled, his foot connecting with Aizen's thigh. Kisuke scrambled forward on his hands and knees. He grasped one of the gardenia shrubs for support and weakly pulled himself to his feet. He was going to pass out. A bloodcurdling roar sounded behind him and Kisuke turned his head as if in slow motion. An immensely powerful hollow's spiritual pressure surrounded Kisuke, knocking him back on the ground. It was an enormous amount of ominous pressure and Kisuke sat stunned on the ground. The humanoid hollow screamed again taking a threatening step forward.

It was a terrifying creature, entirely black except for its devilish horned mask. It was clearly not a shinigami, but its shape was certainly inspired. Its muscular arms ended with clawed hands and its twisted legs in hooves. The next moment it was standing in front of Kisuke, its shadow looming over him. Kisuke laughed to himself humorlessly.

_I'm going to die naked._

_…._

When Kisuke woke it was dark. His eyes struggled to focus. His stomach lurched violently and he retched. _Where am I? What the fuck happened?_ Kisuke thought. _Everything hurts._ The image of the black hollow came to him and he began to dry heave into the dirt. _Was that a Vasto Lorde? How am I alive? _Kisuke pulled himself to his feet once more, surveying the area. He found his sandals a few feet away covered in blood; he shuddered and threw them away from him with disgust. His hakama and kimono were unharmed but his haori was beyond redemption.

Kisuke held out the haori for inspection. It was shredded, soaked in blood and other fluids. His first instinct was to burn it, to completely destroy every last fiber, but then he smiled and tucked it under his arm. It was evidence after all and as a scientist he could not allow this opportunity to be passed up. With every step he faced unbearable pain; so he stopped a moment, trying to regain composure. _I have to get out of here. I need to warn people_.

When he reached the mouth of the cavern he turned, suddenly conscious of the fact that not a single gardenia plant, nor any evidence of them, remained. He brought the haori close to his mouth and stifled a scream. He clung to the haori tightly, as if it were the last honest thing left in the world. _I'm going to figure this out._

It took him over two hours to reach the Twelfth Division. He staggered in and all sorts of concerned and curious looks shot in his direction. "Captain!"

"Captain!"

"Urahara-taicho!"

"Call the Fourth Division quick!"

"No," Kisuke instructed quietly, grinning. "First things first, Kurotsuchi-san, Akon-kun, please take my haori. Analyze it. Analyze everything…"

"Yes, Urahara-taicho." Akon replied quickly, grabbing the bloody garb with wide eyes. Mayuri snatched it from him with a glare, muttering something about grubby hands.

"Sarugaki-san, I need a new haori, as soon as possible." Kisuke continued.

"Aye, Captain." Hiyori whispered uncomfortably, looking Kisuke over.

"Yanamoto-san, I need you to bring Tessai of the Kido Corps here, immediately. His healing kido will suffice." Kisuke turned his back on the division and walked towards his office stiffly. "And just so you know, besides Tessai, no one talk to me, look at me, or ask me questions. After, Tessai-kun leaves, no one, not even Captain Commander himself is allowed in here."

"HAI, URAHARA-TAICHO!"

**A/N**

**THANKS FOR READING. ;) **

** Amaterasu Mira, I fully plan on writing the Captain Hollowfication. As long as the story continues to flow in that direction and people stay interested. :) **


	9. LOF: Chapter 9

**Thanks for every single view, review, favorite and follow. It makes my day, really. :) Bleach (c) Tite Kubo. Enjoy.**

"What's wrong with him?" Shinji Hirako snapped, pacing the floor anxiously. He paused only a moment, eyeing Retsu Unohana as she leaned over Kisuke Urahara's prone form.

Retsu looked up at him, arching a thick brow as if in challenge, "You're always welcome to master healing kido and do this yourself, Hirako-kun," Retsu spoke calmly, forcing a soft smile. "If my skills are not proficient."

Shinji's chest deflated and he combed a shaky hand through his long blonde hair, exhaling loudly. "Sorry. But it's been three days…"

"I understand," Retsu sighed, sitting on the edge of Kisuke's cot and studying Shinji thoughtfully. "But he won't wake up until he's ready. I only finished last night, he must have been in unbearable pain, and I think its good he has slept it off…"

"I don't understand, I mean he was walking and talking!" Shinji exclaimed for the hundredth time. "How could he be so hurt? The Captain of the Kido Corps, himself, healed him three days ago! He looked tired, but besides that he… he…"

"Hirako-kun, go home, take a bath, listen to your records." Retsu instructed gently. "I will call you the instant anything changes."

"Okay, thanks." Shinji sighed in resignation. "If he wakes up and I'm not here can you tell him that I…"

"That you love him? And have spent nearly every moment hassling me the last three days?" Retsu asked with a smile.

"Yeah, something like that." Shinji replied brushing his hand over Kisuke's sweat coated forehead. He planted a quick kiss on his lips before turning and walking back toward the exit.

"When he wakes up," Retsu began unsurely. "Perhaps you should prepare yourself to speak with him seriously."

"Huh?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"How many times has he been to see me since he gained Captaincy?" Retsu pressed, her dark eyes piercing into Shinji's. "He is weak."

"Weak?" Shinji repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, weak of body, mind, and soul." Retsu continued, stroking a hand over Kisuke's arm. "He's young and naïve and he is going to die young and naïve, unless you can convince him that this is not his place."

"He's a genius!" Shinji argued brashly. "He mastered his bankai in three days! DAYS! He has the best ideas too. He can make anything he wants, and then after some tweaking, can make it even better!"

"The Gotei 13 are warriors." Retsu rasped. "_He_ is a scientist."

"Says the Captain of the _Fourth Division!"_ Shinji cried out in aggravation, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not trying to be unkind, I'm trying to warn you," Retsu spoke evenly.

"Ya know what?" Shinji snapped. "I'm gonna go master healing kido. Yep! I'm gonna be able to do it myself and there ain't shit you can say then!"

"Have a good day, Hirako-kun," Retsu called out to Shinji as he stormed down the hallway. "I'll be in touch."

…..

_Kisuke knew he was dreaming. It was a stop motion dream, where in if you tried hard enough you could influence your mind. Everything was in slow motion, even his movements in the gelatinous air. Kisuke likened the sensation to swimming in deep water. His lungs were beginning to burn and his body struggled to rise to the surface, but for some reason he kept diving further into the darkness. Kisuke knew he could wake himself if he tried. Some dreams were like that, as if there was a big, red button that said 'For Emergency Use Only'. But could he press it, knowing that whatever was further down would be lost?_

_Suddenly there was a door. When did the water become an old house? Dreams were always funny like that. He reached for the door knob and twisted, it was locked. He searched his pockets, there had to be a key. He had the feeling that the key was lost, so he dropped to his knees, peering through the keyhole. Inside was an enormous man. No, it wasn't a man. It was a hollow. A Vasto Lorde. The Vasto Lorde that had… Had what? Suddenly he was confused. What was real, what was illusion?_

_Kisuke watched the Vasto Lorde through the keyhole. Unexpectedly he began to sympathize with the beast. It possessed unheard of power but little to no reasoning. Did it feel threatened? Did it feel fear, loneliness, hunger, pain? Once he thought about it, what did they actually _know_ about hollows? Kisuke tried the door again impatiently. Why did their have to be such a barrier between hollow and shinigami? What if shinigamis, who could reason, could possess the same strength of that Vasto Lorde?_

_Kisuke realized that he needed the key to go any further. But not just any key. Something was missing and he had to figure out what it was. The door rattled and shook violently and Kisuke fell backward, scrambling away. His body seized up, attacked by fear. Why was he afraid of the hollow? The Vasto Lorde beat against the door, letting out a piercing scream that sent a cold sweat dripping down Kisuke's back._

_White petals began to drift down the walls of his dream. He reached a hand out, catching a snowy, whorling flower in his palm. He brought it closer, inhaling the heavily perfumed scent. It smelled beautiful but the scent nearly made him gag. He didn't like the little flowers. He didn't want them here. Kisuke crushed the flower in his palm and threw it angrily to the ground. _

_The flowers continued dusting his dreamscape like snowfall. He shivered, backing away from the rattling door and wrapping his arms around himself protectively. So many flowers, so much white, and the overwhelming perfume making his head swim. He turned, reaching for the big, red button but it was gone. He panicked searching under the flowers, tossing them behind him haphazardly into growing piles. He cut himself on a branch of a shrub, blood trickling down his forearm._

_Kisuke stared at the blood, watching as it splashed onto the flowers underfoot, staining the gardenia petals pink with blood. Gardenia, he remembered. These horrible flowers were gardenia. He jumped, turning, as the door began to splinter, the Vasto Lorde beating into it over and over. _This is my dream,_ Kisuke thought, _it won't really hurt me. It can't.

_Kisuke reached for Benihime, only to find that she wasn't there. He cursed himself. If only he had some way to show the beast reason, or even better, to possess the same immense power. There was a blinding blue light and Kisuke covered his eyes, squinting as if looking at the sun. A small blue orb descended, floating down to his hand as if by command. He held it in his palm reverently._

_The door was broken open, the black Vasto Lorde tearing towards him. Kisuke clutched the blue orb and spun on his heels, running as fast as his feet could carry him towards the enormous big, red button on the far wall. How could he not see it before, or had it not been there? He slammed into the button, careful not to damage the orb and closed his eyes as the Vasto Lorde pounced._

Kisuke sat up with a gasp, swinging his legs off the cot and standing, ready to run away at a moment's notice. He groaned, his stomach complaining loudly of hunger. He looked down at his empty hands and sighed. Of course, it had only been a dream, but it had felt so real at the end. He sighed, wiping a hand over his sweaty face_. The Hogyoku_, Kisuke thought, _the breakdown sphere. I'm going to make it._

"Kisuke-kun, you're awake," Retsu Unohana spoke gently, interrupting Kisuke's thoughts. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, fine!" Kisuke replied cheerily, patting Retsu on the shoulder in a friendly way. "Thank you for your hospitality as always, Unohana-san. But now I really must be on my way…"

"Wait," Retsu called out, ambling after Kisuke as he bounded out of the room. "You need to stay here a little longer, you just woke up!"

"I'm sorry, I have no time for that, Unohana-san." Kisuke exclaimed with a wide grin. "I have work to do! Work! Work! Work!"

"You've been out for three days!" Retsu cried out, reaching for Kisuke's arm to stop him. "Come lay back down, at least let me call Hirako-kun to come help you!"

"I just haven't the time," Kisuke replied, winking playfully before shunpo-ing away.

"Someone inform Hirako-taicho that Urahara-taicho is in the highest of spirits and on his way past his division." Retsu exhaled in disbelief, shaking her head.

"Hai, Taicho!"

_….._

"Kisuke! Kisuke!" Shinji hollered, waving his hands above his head for added effect. "Stop!"

Kisuke skid to a stop, turning around with a smile. "Hey, Shinji-kun!"

"What're ya doin'? I've been chasin' after you since ya passed my division," Shinji huffed as he furrowed his brows. "I wasn't even gone an hour, ya know!"

"Shinji," Kisuke chattered excitedly. "I had a dream, it was mostly fucked up, but at the end, I had the greatest idea ever and I can't wait to start."

"Kisuke," Shinji groaned. "Are you okay? What happened? You're too overexcited; you even left your zanpakuto at the Fourth Division."

"Benihime?" Kisuke asked, his smile fading. He looked down at his waist thoughtfully. "I don't have it?"

"Come on, let's go lie down," Shinji murmured gently, wrapping his hand around Kisuke's. "You need to rest before ya go to work or… you'll… make mistakes."

"Yeah," Kisuke agreed slowly, shaking his head as if to clear it. "I'm hungry too."

"I'll get ya something to eat." Shinji promised, leading Kisuke gently back towards his division, which was closer. "You can eat and then lay down for a bit, I'll send someone for your zanpakuto."

_I am seriously going to destroy him,_ Sakanade hissed. _Whoever it was that touched our Kisuke, will be turned inside out and upside down until they can no longer bear it. They will beg for forgiveness…_

Shinji brushed Sakanade's murderous thoughts aside for the time being, snaking his arm around Kisuke's waist as they walked into the Fifth Division barracks. A few of the shinigami cast them curious glances but Shinji ignored him, he was no stranger to gossip or scandal, and now was hardly the time to care. His eyes locked with Sosuke Aizen, his Lieutenant, and he had the most peculiar sensation to hit the man. He disliked Sosuke, but he never felt the urge to beat him senseless before. "Ah, Captain… and Urahara-taicho!" Aizen puffed in relief. "I'm very glad he caught up to you."

"Aizen-san," Kisuke spoke softly, his eyes wandering uncomfortably down to Aizen's sandaled feet. He couldn't look Aizen in the eye, not after that incident. Everything was too confusing, nothing made any sense anymore. _He's a nice guy,_ Kisuke thought_. He wasn't really there. None of them were. It was _that thing.

"Don't bother me, Aizen," Shinji snarled pushing Kisuke past Aizen without another word. Shinji slid open his shoji door and gestured Kisuke inside with a sweeping motion. "After you, love."

_He was acting weird around Aizen just now…_ Sakanade whispered.

_He's acting weird, period,_ Shinji thought bitterly.

Shinji directed Kisuke to sit in the chair wordlessly before turning to set the kettle on for tea. Shinji preferred coffee but he had luckily stocked up on Kisuke's favorite brand of ginger chai a few weeks prior. He busied himself, too nervous to have nothing to say or do in the tension heavy room. "Two cubes of sugar?"

"Yes, thank you," Kisuke spoke, clearing his throat.

"So, you've been unconscious for three days." Shinji explained setting a teacup in front of Kisuke and pouring a steaming cup of the fragrant tea. "Your wounds were healed by Tessai Tsukabishi, but you were still suffering from an infection of your spiritual power."

"Oh?" Kisuke asked, sitting forward in his seat. "But for an infection of my reiryoku, I would need to be wounded by something with far greater spiritual power than my own…"

"Yeah," Shinji confirmed, taking a seat on his desk. "But if you're spiritual pressure was weakened, from a fight, or such, it could have been someone normally on equal footing."

"But, according to this information, I was attacked by something massively powerful," Kisuke murmured to himself thoughtfully, the gears of his brain churning.

"Kisuke," Shinji began softly.

"A Vasto Lorde with an uncontrolled captain's level reiryoku… the threat it imposes is something we have never seen," Kisuke spoke to himself excitedly.

"Kisuke," Shinji repeated a little louder.

"I just don't understand how I am alive. Could it have been trying to communicate? I mean the methods it used… Deception, is common for hollows but this was above, this was-"

"KISUKE!" Shinji shouted. "Stop! We need to talk about this. Now!"

"Huh?" Kisuke asked in confusion, looking at Shinji with wide eyes.

"What you told me, Kisuke, before you passed out, do you remember? And what I said?" Shinji choked out, genuine emotion gripping his voice. "Oh, God. I couldn't think of anything else the last three days…"

"What?" Kisuke questioned, wracking his brain for the last thing he remembered.

"I told you it didn't matter to me," Shinji's voice cracked. "I said it didn't matter. I didn't know! For fuck's sake, if I had known I never would've said something so tacky...so heartless!"

_"I fucked somebody else." "You're not mad?" "It doesn't rip a hole in your chest? It doesn't even matter to you?" "I don't like sharing…"_

"Ah," Kisuke exhaled erratically, putting his lips together and puffing air out several times. "I remember. I know what you're talking about."

"It doesn't count, ya know?" Shinji spoke gently, brushing his thumb over Kisuke's jaw. "If someone … makes you…. do… something that you…"

"I was confused before, but I'm better now," Kisuke said mechanically, his gray eyes focused on something far off.

"Who was it?" Shinji pressed, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. "Just a name, I won't ask you anything else."

"I can't," Kisuke mumbled distractedly.

"They cannot hurt you anymore." Shinji assured him, moving even closer. "Just a name, it's all I need and they will never bother you again, I swear."

"It's not like that, exactly, I was attacked …" Kisuke began to explain.

"I know!" Shinji nearly shouted. "And I will fucking kill the bastard… I don't care who he is or how God damn strong he is, I will _destroy_ him!"

"It was a hollow, Shinji." Kisuke confessed, brushing his arm over the other awkwardly.

Shinji sat back down on his desk, his mouth hanging open in astonishment. His eyes narrowed and he attempted to speak many times before words would actually come to him. "Kisuke, if it were a hollow, you'd be dead…"

"I think it was just trying to get my attention," Kisuke rationalized. "It wanted to communicate and when I became hostile, it became hostile…"

"Hollows don't have sexual desires, Kisuke…" Shinji countered cautiously.

"Maybe not Gillians but what about an Adjuchas or a Vasto Lorde?"

"Vasto Lorde? Jeez, Kisuke, has anyone ever seen one? Aren't they most likely a tall tale?"

"I saw one," Kisuke mouthed, lacking the air support to vocalize his words.

"Kisuke, no." Shinji groaned. "There was no hollow. Any hollow that entered the Soul Society would be discovered, reported, found, and cleansed. And a Vasto Lorde of all things? Any shinigami within two hundred kilometers would be chewing on the spiritual pressure."

"But, I …" Kisuke looked up as Shinji dropped to the floor, scooting in between Kisuke's legs and wrapping his arms around Kisuke's waist. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words as he looked into Shinji's eyes. Shinji pulled him down into his lap, his arms squeezing him as if he would never let go. Shinji buried his head into Kisuke's chest and after a few moments Kisuke realized that Shinji was shaking. Kisuke tried to lift Shinji's head, but he refused, burying his face further. Kisuke's throat constricted painfully and he sank down, his head resting on Shinji's shoulder.

"I love you, Kisuke." Shinji sobbed, his tears soaking through Kisuke's shirt.

"I love you too, Shinji."

…..

"Let me wash it for you," Shinji offered, pouring a liberal amount of shampoo into his hand. He sank into the bath, his legs brushing against Kisuke's as he settled behind him. He slapped his hands together before lathering Kisuke's flaxen hair gently. Kisuke relaxed, leaning against Shinji's bare chest with a sigh. It felt good, Shinji's hands in his hair and their bare bodies brushing against one another's. "Are you sleepy?"

"Nah, feels nice, I'm just enjoying it." Kisuke admitted, adjusting slightly so he could look at Shinji. Shinji smiled softly before covering Kisuke's eyes and rinsing his hair until it ran clear. "You smell good."

"Do I? That's surprising," Shinji said inhaling deeply. He began to knead the knotted muscles of Kisuke's neck and shoulders, working out the tension with his warm hands.

"That feels nice too." Kisuke moaned, twisting his head from side to side deliberately.

"Ya know, I've been thinkin'," Shinji began unhurriedly.

"That's dangerous." Kisuke teased.

"I know right?" Shinji laughed, his fingers tracing along Kisuke's spine.

"So?" Kisuke pressed, his own hand trailing along the outside of Shinji's thigh.

"You should quit and stay with me," Shinji announced abruptly. "You never wanted to be a Captain anyway."

"Hmmm." Kisuke replied thoughtfully, lifting his leg and watching the water droplets beading down his feet. "I didn't want to be a housewife either."

"I'm not askin' ya to be a housewife," Shinji defended. "I'm askin' ya to consider living here, with me."

"And I didn't say no," Kisuke retorted his leg slowly sinking back into the warmth of the bathwater.

"I guess you didn't," Shinji conceded, planting a kiss on Kisuke's shoulder blade. "So you'll consider?"

"Let's make a deal," Kisuke reasoned with a grin. "Give me ten years, if I haven't gotten a grip on my Captaincy by then, I never will. I'll quit, move in here, learn to cook, whatever you want. But if I'm doing a good job, you won't ask me again. Deal?"

"Ten years?" Shinji questioned pensively.

"That's nothing to us, after all," Kisuke added.

"Deal." Shinji decided, planting another kiss on Kisuke's back. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" Kisuke laughed.

"Because you've just told me how you feel about me," Shinji whispered. "Being certain that we'll be together in ten years."

"I don't plan on going anywhere, do you?" Kisuke asked.

"Nope." Shinji answered quickly, grinning like a fool. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."


	10. LOF: Chapter 10

**You are awesome, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. **

**I love you, Kubo-sensei. You are my idol. You are a superstar manga-ka.** ** Kubo owns Bleach and since he created Kenpachi Zaraki he owns my heart… so it's only natural for me to be honoring him with fan fiction, right? It makes sense in my head (I think).**

** A/N Animestar73, instead of replying privately to your question I'll answer it here, since I think many people are in need of clarification. There was no actual Vasto Lorde; it was all an illusion created by Kyoka Suigetsu (Aizen's zanpakuto). (Everyone say it with me now!) ****_"It's all a part of my plan"_**** I feel the need to keep that subject as closed as possible since Urahara himself has no freaking clue. On a less mind fucking point, I fully intend that this story ends happy, for anyone who has read my short story "Always", you know I can be heartless, but I fully intend on being nice this go round. Mostly because I love them and just want to protect my Kisuke-kun from harm! (lol) And while there are no pink aprons in this chapter, I want to know how you are in my head!? Time-skip and (temporary) domestic bliss does, in fact, lie ahead... **

**And now that you don't even remember what you were about to read. . . Enjoy. :D **

"Urahara-taicho," Akon mumbled, knocking on the door to his Captain's room nervously. He snapped the short lot he had drawn two hours before and crushed it underneath his feet. He did not want to be here. Anywhere but here. Why did he draw the short lot?!

"What is it?" Shinji Hirako yawned, scratching at his chest tiredly before wrapping his kimono more modestly around himself.

"Umm, is my Captain home?" Akon asked, clutching the clipboard to his chest nervously. "I mean, may I speak with Urahara-taicho?"

"Eh? Sure, come in, kid," Shinji spoke absently, waving the young boy inside. "Kisuke-kun, you have a visitor," Shinji called out, sitting down at Kisuke's desk half asleep.

Kisuke Urahara smiled apologetically, placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of Shinji before turning back to Akon. "Ah, Akon-kun, how may I help you?"

"I have the report," Akon mumbled.

"What's that?" Kisuke asked as he searched his pockets for candy.

"I have the report," Akon blurted out, grabbing the candy from Kisuke and shoving the clipboard into his chest, turning to leave without another word.

"Thank you, Akon-kun!" Kisuke called after him cheerily. He lifted the clipboard, turning it right side up and skimming it briefly before sitting down on the corner of his desk, totally absorbed.

"_Spermatozoa protein, citric acid, fructose, sodium, chloride_…?" Shinji read aloud over Kisuke's shoulder. "_Lesser amounts of ammonia, ascorbic acid, phosphatases, calcium, prostaglandins, cholesterol, creatine_… What's this shit?"

"It's the chemical makeup of 'Residue B' found on my haori." Kisuke answered simply, throwing the clipboard against the wall with a clatter.

"Ah," Shinji replied unsurely. "Does that tell us anything?"

"Nothing I feel like sharing," Kisuke sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not a scientist, I don't know what that means unless you tell me, Kisuke-kun," Shinji probed gently.

"You don't want to know."

"I _have_ to know." _We should change the subject,_ Sakanade instructed. "The coffee's good, it's not nearly as bitter as yesterday's…" Shinji said absently, stirring the light brown coffee with his pinkie finger.

"I put in four sugar cubes and used heavy cream," Kisuke admitted smiling widely. "You don't actually like _coffee_ do you?"

Shinji smiled guiltily. "I like café au lait… au lait… au lait…"

"You are such a child," Kisuke laughed. "What will I do with you?"

"Kiss me," Shinji suggested, brushing his hand over Kisuke's back softly.

"I'm busy now," Kisuke groaned regretfully, eyeing the clock with disdain. "And you have left your division without a Captain, _again_…"

"They'll be fine without me," Shinji reasoned, pulling Kisuke towards him gently.

"I'm sorry, Shinji-kun, but I have to get to work," Kisuke sighed, standing up and walking towards the door.  
"Did you have another dream last night?" Shinji asked quietly, studying the ever growing dark circles under Kisuke's eyes.

"Yeah, I did." Kisuke confessed, knocking his hand against the door frame noisily. "But I think I figured out the next step."

"For your breakdown sphere?" Shinji questioned, attempting to conceal his disappointment and concern.

"Yeah," Kisuke answered suddenly enthusiastic. "The Hogyoku will change _everything_. Just you wait and see…"

**Approximately nine years later**

"Urahara-taicho!" Gin Ichimaru drawled, his squinted eyes following the older man's movements. "Welcome back ta the Fifth Division, Sir."

"Ichimaru-kun," Kisuke called in greeting, pulling a candy from his haori pocket and tossing it to Gin with a grin. "Chocolate today, enjoy."

"Why thank ya, Cap'n," Gin murmured catching the candy in mid-air. "Ya really spoil me."

"That's what children are for," Kisuke replied, ruffling his hand through Gin's silky silver hair.

Gin simply smiled, leaning against the wall to the division with interest. "Ya know, Cap'n is out at the moment."

"Oh?" Kisuke asked, shoving his hands in his pockets with a grin. "That's good, real good actually."

"Ya didn't come fer him? How unusual," Gin questioned chomping noisily on the chocolate candy.

"No, actually, it's rather embarrassing," Kisuke spoke quietly, holding up his hand to his mouth as if telling a secret. "I came on absolutely, positively non official business and I don't want anyone to know I'm here..."

"Ya ain't gonna rob me, are ya?" Gin asked, holding out his hands playfully. "I can assure ya, the Cap'n's room has the coolest stuff."

"I don't steal from children," Kisuke grinned, patting Gin's head absently. "No, I am simply going to exchange Hirako-san's personal belongings… nothing to worry yourself about."

"Oh, I'm very reassured now, Cap'n," Gin said meekly, his wide fox-like grin never leaving his face. He watched Kisuke as he passed, catching the second piece of candy thrown to him and popping into his mouth. He sighed dreamily as Kisuke entered the Fifth Division, looking up at blue sky, the chocolate melting onto his tongue. _I ain't a kid no more,_ Gin thought to himself. _But then I suppose I never really was._

…

"Eh?" Shinji repeated in confusion. "Whaddya mean he isn't here?"

"What exactly is difficult about this?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi whined, his voice shrill with agitation. "The Captain is not here! He said he wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening."

"Where did he go?" Shinji pressed, tapping his foot against the floor irritably.

"Like I give a fu-"

Akon groaned, swiveling on his bar stool and jumping to his feet, "He said it was personal business, but I happen to know that he asked Sarugaki-fukutaicho and other non-lab personal to help him with something…" Akon looked up at Shinji thoughtfully, sucking vociferously on a hard candy.

"Thank you, Akon-kun!" Shinji huffed, relieved to finally get some information. "Was that so hard?"

"Shoo!" Mayuri hissed. "We have work to do! Shoo! Shoo!"

"You are such a little bitch." Shinji muttered, turning on his heels and heading for the exit in frustration.

"What?" Mayuri squeaked. "Next time I see you, you're dead!"

….

"You are such a hopeless guy," Hiyori Sarugaki complained, wiping her dirty, sore hands on her hakamas with a scowl. "I need a raise for all the crap I do for you."

"Probably," Kisuke agreed with a smile, surveying the work his division members had already completed. "I can ask Yamamoto-soutaicho, he'll say no, but I can ask."

"That's okay," Hiyori sighed heavily, tapping her sandaled foot against the ground. She turned, tilting her head slightly to look up at him, a thoughtful frown on her face. "Ya know, I'm really gonna mi-"

"Hello, Urahara-taicho, Sarugaki-san," Sosuke Aizen greeted them warmly. "I do believe my Captain has been looking everywhere for you, well, everywhere but his own division."

"Has he?" Kisuke asked with a grin.

"Yes, frantically." Aizen chuckled before looking around at the Twelfth Division's fruits of labor. "This looks nice, by the way, much more cheerful than before."

"Ah, well, I'm sure you know how Hirako-san loves-" Kisuke began explaining.

"Captain! Lieutenant Kuna reported _him_ passing by the Ninth ten minutes ago!" A shinigami called out to Kisuke in warning.

Kisuke clapped his hands together loudly, a wide grin on his face. "ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP! Finish your jobs in the next five minutes and return back to the division. Thank you for your hard work!"

"Five minutes?" the Twelfth Division shinigami murmured.

"Four Minutes 59 seconds, 58… 57… 56… 55… 54… 53…52..." Kisuke called out, waving his hand in the air in gesture to hurry. "Anyone still here when he arrives will become volunteers for seven full days of medical research! Four minutes 41 seconds!"

"Yer boss is a lil' crazy, ain't he?" Gin asked Hiyori.

"You have no idea." Hiyori muttered, scrunching her face up in disapproval. She looked at Gin out of the corner of her eye before smiling softly, "By the way, congratulations on your promotion. Third seat ain't too shabby."

"Oh, it's fine," Gin spoke absently, a tiny fleck of blue showing through his creased eyes. "I'll be Lieutenant soon enough."

…..

Shinji clicked his tongue in irritation. "You don't know where your Captain is?"

"Nope," Hiyori snapped impatiently.

"Why are you covered in dirt?" Shinji pressed.

"I am not." Hiyori argued, brushing her dirty hands on the back of her hakamas.

"Why are you at the Fifth Divison?" Shinji continued.

"Uh," Hiyori stalled, trying to come up with a logical excuse. "None of yer business, baldy!"

"You are truly a-" Shinji was cut off as Hiyori's sandal connected with his face roughly.

"I have work to do, ya know. I don't have time to hold yer hand," Hiyori huffed, hopping on one foot as she slid her sandal back on. "It's not like I'm hiding a six foot tall Captain in my pocket or anything!"

"Well, if you see him…!" Shinji began, his voice shrinking away as she shunpo'd back toward her division.

"Heya, Cap'n," Gin called out, lifting his hand to wave. "You've been gone a while, huh?"

"Ah, hello, Gin-kun," Shinji answered, returning the gesture. _Child prodigy, my ass. You're just a creep_, Shinji thought forcing an amiable smile.

A familiar taste tickled Shinji's tongue and he smiled, the matching recognizable scent drifting on the breeze. Shinji skipped into his division, whistling a tune happily as he followed the trail of Kisuke's spiritual pressure. He stopped short, looking around the barracks incredulously. His verbena plants were gone, with their potent purple flowers and rows and rows of violets had been dug up. He crossed his arms over his chest studying the new plants with confusion. "Hey, Gin-kun, who's the green thumb?"

"We all tried to stop 'em, but he was too strong," Gin drawled sardonically, pushing off from the division wall and coming to stand behind Shinji. "The Twelfth Division bullied us, Cap'n."

"Huh," Shinji replied simply.

"Hello, Shinji-san," Kisuke called out, waving enthusiastically. He was dressed formally and smelled soundly of soap and inexpensive aftershave. His gray eyes lit up as they met Shinji's brown and he grinned from ear to ear. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," Shinji answered, his fingers trailing along the long spikes of freshly planted lavender as they passed. "Why'd you do all this?"

"Oh, well, do you like it?" Kisuke asked, pulling a spike of lavender from the plant.

"Lavender has its uses," Shinji said with a smile. "It is used in cooking and tea, the honey is used to treat wounds, and the oil reduces sleep anxiety…"

"The Lavendula flower represents faithfulness…" Kisuke added self-consciously, looking anywhere but at Shinji.

"That's right," Shinji smiled, his face brightening as he took sight of the attractive red flowers against the barracks. "And those are Tsubaki trees or Camellias…" Shinji ran ahead, plucking a conspicuous red flower and twirling it between his fingers. He grinned, fixing the large, glossy flower behind Kisuke's ear. "Red Tsubaki is the flower of a person in love." Kisuke reached up slowly, his fingers brushing against Shinji's as he placed the flower. Kisuke smiled, a soft, insecure smile, a genuine smile. His fingers touched the flower hesitantly before Shinji's hand covered his completely, squeezing gently. Shinji's lips brushed against Kisuke's temple sweetly, leaving a trail of kisses down to his lips. "What else did you do?"

"Roses," Kisuke murmured, inhaling Shinji's musky scent.

"Red?" Shinji asked thoughtfully. "Benibara, the flower of love?"

"Yeah," Kisuke breathed, his head resting against Shinji's shoulder. "I thought you'd like it."

"I do," Shinji assured him, kissing his forehead. "I love it."

"I moved all your other plants to the back," Kisuke explained. "It's not exactly feng-shui…"

"It's perfect." Shinji said with a laugh. "I just want to know how you managed to do this all in a day…"

"Slave labor." Kisuke admitted shamelessly. "My division has no free will…"

"Good thinking." Shinji chuckled, leading Kisuke down the halls of the barracks toward his room. "Ya know, I also did something for you, since this is a special night and all…"

"Oh, yeah?" Kisuke questioned coquettishly.

Shinji paused, surprised to find his room illuminated so brightly that the shadows of his belongings shone through the thin shoji door. He turned to look at Kisuke who merely shrugged innocently. Shinji slid the shoji open and stepped inside. Nearly fifty candles littered the cozy space, the tiny flames dancing brilliantly. The futon and tatami had been rolled up and in the center of the room was an enormous bath, taking up almost all of the foot space. Shinji squatted down, running his hand through the bubbling water. He inhaled deeply, his hand straining against the current of the fragrant, steaming water. He looked up at Kisuke and shook his head. "How does the bath have a current?"

"It's one of my special designs." Kisuke replied with a grin, kicking his sandals outside the door. "Using underwater suction and an electric pump…"

"Where are we going to sleep?" Shinji asked skeptically, eyeing the confined space. "Am I going to have to sleep in the bath from now on?"

"I've got it figured out, Shinji," Kisuke breathed, gently pulling Shinji's haori off his shoulders.

"Hey, wait! I have a gift for you…" Shinji interjected, looking over his shoulder at Kisuke. Kisuke shook his head, pulling Shinji's shirt down to his waist, his fingers circling his hardening nipples before pinching gently.

"It can wait…" Kisuke purred as his fingers expertly pulled the sash free of Shinji's hakamas. The candlelight flickered, casting a dancing golden light on Kisuke's pale skin. He looked like a wild animal, a big cat, with powerful muscles and hungry eyes. Shinji shuddered, laughing softly as Kisuke's arms enveloped him tightly. Shinji groaned, his mind suddenly gone blank. His skin was on fire from Kisuke's touch, he felt feverish. Kisuke's leg hooked around Shinji's knee, and in one fluid motion, he turned Shinji around to face him. Kisuke smiled coyly, his hands playing with the length of Shinji's hair.

"You don't want your anniversary present?" Shinji questioned, his voice rumbling low in his chest. Shinji groaned as Kisuke dropped to his knees, his gray eyes locked on Shinji intensely. Kisuke smiled and Shinji nearly lost it. _God, he is so fucking perfect, _Shinji thought to himself. _Holy fuck. So hot._

"I want it," Kisuke breathed, pulling his own bottom lip between his teeth slowly, sinking down further on his knees. His fingers crawled teasingly up Shinji's bare thighs before he took a firm grip of Shinji's hardening member. "Is this my present… right here…?" Kisuke licked his lips suggestively before bringing Shinji into his hot, moist mouth.

_We love him_, Sakanade whined.

_Fuck yes,_ Shinji agreed.

Shinji wrapped his hands in Kisuke's pale blonde hair, surprised as Kisuke reached up to slap at his hands gently. Kisuke pulled back, his gray eyes staring him down. Shinji released his hair, his hands settling on his shoulders, kneading gently. Kisuke smiled around Shinji and continued, slowly, teasingly. Shinji groaned, rocking his hips forward. It felt so good, it felt so damn good, he wanted more, faster, harder…

Kisuke abruptly released him, rolling to his feet gracefully. He lifted Shinji's hands and placed them on his chest, wordlessly asking for Shinji to undress him. Shinji obeyed, wholeheartedly, taking the opportunity to trail his hands over every inch of Kisuke's soft, pale flesh. Kisuke held onto Shinji's hands, backing into the bath slowly, leading Shinji in after him.

The water was warm and fragrant, a pleasant whirling hot spring. Kisuke closed his eyes, allowing Shinji to press him up against the edge of the bath. Shinji breathed against Kisuke's ear before nipping gently. Encouraged by Kisuke's erogenous sounds, he nipped, sucked and licked along his ear, neck and jaw before biting his shoulder lightly. Kisuke's eyes fluttered open, looking more like melted pools of silver than anything else.

"I love you," Shinji whispered, his knee delicately bumping Kisuke's legs farther apart.

"I love you too," Kisuke breathed, his molten chrome eyes burning into Shinji significantly. Kisuke wrapped his legs around Shinji's waist, pulling his body into a close embrace with his arms slung around his neck. For a long moment they held each other, just clinging to one another silently. Shinji inhaled deeply, burying his face in Kisuke's hair and neck. _This is all I need,_ Shinji thought.

Shinji pushed inside gradually, biting down on his lip to stifle a loud groan. Kisuke's fingers gripped onto Shinji tightly as he adjusted to the sensation. Kisuke moaned as Shinji's hands dropped to his hips, lifting his body up and pushing it down to meet his thrusts. Kisuke's head dropped forward against Shinji's chest faintly, his hands entangling in his long blonde hair. They moved at a comfortable pace, their bodies in as close contact as possible. They kissed, deeply, slowly. They pulled one another nearer, skin to skin. Kisuke reached for Shinji's hand, bringing it up to his lips and placed a soft, wet kiss.

"I wanna…" Kisuke spoke softly. "… at the same time…"

"Yeah, baby…" Shinji breathed, nipping Kisuke's bottom lip, stealing a quick kiss. Shinji's leanly muscled arms flexed with effort as he repositioned Kisuke, speeding up as he approached climax. Beads of water glistened on his creamy skin, splashing between them as he thrust into Kisuke over and over again. Close, so close…

"I'm…"

"Me too…"

Kisuke unwrapped his legs from around Shinji's thin waist, dropping his feet to the floor of the bath. He stood slowly, embracing Shinji tightly. Shinji dusted his shoulders and neck with faint kisses. "I love you, Shinji-kuuuuuuun…"

"Ha," Shinji laughed softly, plucking the large red camellia from behind Kisuke's ear and twirling it against the tip of Kisuke's nose. "I love you more, Ki-chan."

"That would be impossible…" Kisuke teased, taking the flower from Shinji and tucking it back behind his ear with a grin.

"Oh, but it's true," Shinji asserted, hopping up on edge of the tub before swinging his legs to the side. He wrapped a towel around his waist before tossing one to Kisuke. "No one has ever loved another as much as I love you…"

"I love you more than even that." Kisuke retorted, tossing the towel over his shoulder absently and sitting down at Shinji's desk. Shinji studied Kisuke's dripping wet body with nothing short of reverence. His unblemished pale skin, his muscled body, his defined pecs and abs, Shinji drank it all in.

"Oh?" Shinji contested, leaning against his desk in front of Kisuke. "You are my very favorite song."

"Oh?" Kisuke said, his cheeks blushing brightly. "And you're my everything."

Shinji popped open the top drawer of his desk, pulling out a delicate powder blue box, wrapped up with a big white ribbon. He placed the box on Kisuke's knee with a smile. "Here is your anniversary gift…"

"Wow," Kisuke exclaimed with surprise, eying the box questioningly. "Didn't we set a price cap?".

"You are such a downer." Shinji groaned, rolling his eyes. "Just open it, will ya?"

Kisuke fumbled with the ribbon, tossing it aside quickly. He opened the lid of the box, exposing a beautiful silver pocket watch. He grinned pulling it out by the chain and examining the attractive design. "It's very handsome, thank you."

"Open it up." Shinji pressed impatiently.

_"I knew when I met you_

_an adventure_

_was going to happen."_

Kisuke read the words twice, his eyes darting back and forth between the cursive inscription and the roman numeral clock face. Shinji watched Kisuke closely, gauging for a reaction. "Do you like it? It's A.A. Milne, he's not well known yet, but he's splendid."

"Yes," Kisuke sighed heavily. "I really do like it, very much."

"Promise?" Shinji asked nervously.

"I swear." Kisuke whispered, looking up at Shinji with a soft smile.

"Good." Shinji said simply, adjusting the towel from slipping further down his hips. "Now, I have some champagne chilling somewhere around here…"

"I moved it to the bathroom, since there isn't a lot of room in here…" Kisuke explained, tossing his towel onto Shinji's lap as he stood from the chair.

"Eh…" Shinji groaned. "Kinda ruins the feel of a1677 champagne doesn't it?"

"Anything that managed to escape Kyoraku-san's drinking binges is miraculous in its own right." Kisuke teased, popping the cork and pouring the frothy alcohol into two glass flutes.

"Now if only we had a bed…" Shinji teased, taking a flute.

"Watch and learn, Shinji-kun," Kisuke exclaimed, pushing a button on a remote control device. The bath began to close up, a cover snapping into place. Kisuke smiled at Shinji's disbelief and confusion, clicking a second button to expose a murphy bed, or wall bed, which folded down into place over the covered bath.

"I'm in awe." Shinji admitted. "You really can invent crazy awesome things. I mean, they're mostly useless, but always awesome…"

"Hey!" Kisuke complained. "That isn't a compliment." He crossed his arms lazily, grinning as Shinji crawled onto the bed, holding his champagne flute awkwardly, careful not to spill.

"I propose a toast," Shinji announced, patting the space next to him on the bed. Kisuke sat down obediently, crossing his bare legs and leaning back. "A toast to good health and great invention…"

"Hmmm…" Kisuke spoke quietly, smiling. "A toast to the next nine years…"

Shinji took a polite sip, letting the bubbling alcohol burn against his tongue before swallowing. Kisuke took a boisterous swig, and regretted it instantly. _How can liquid be so dry! _He thought with an inward groan. He swallowed loudly, eying the rest of the glass with disdain. Sake was much better than this western liquor. How could Shinji drink it so often? Shinji smiled, as if he could read Kisuke's thoughts. He took the flute of champagne from Kisuke's hand and drank it quickly, setting the two empty glasses on the floor. "Now, shall we continue…?"

"Eh, well, about that…" Kisuke interjected, fighting to sit up as Shinji tried to push him onto his back.

"Huh?" Shinji asked dumbly, his mouth hanging open.

"I need to talk to you about something, and I know you'll be too sleepy once we've finished…" Kisuke explained, planting an apologetic kiss on Shinji's lips. Shinji huffed audibly but sat down next to Kisuke and turned to listen attentively.

"What is it?" Shinji asked skeptically. He couldn't put into words the dread of having to listen to Kisuke talk about his Hogyoku during intercourse. "If this is about work, I swear I might-"

"It is about work, sorry." Kisuke apologized quickly, waving his hands back and forth. "But I need to tell you this tonight, because at the meeting on Monda-"

"Shhhh…" Shinji commanded, pushing Kisuke onto his back with a wide grin. "I'm going to make you forget all about work. For the next… eight, yeah, eight hours you are all mine…."

"I'm leaving." Kisuke burst out. He looked up at Shinji expectantly, his gray eyes wide and soft. "I'm quitting the Gotei 13."

"Huh?" Shinji asked, sitting up on the bed abruptly. "But we made a deal, it hasn't been ten years yet, and you're doing a good job now…"

"I know it hasn't been ten years yet." Kisuke sighed heavily. "But you were right that I never wanted to be a Captain. I don't. I never saw myself as someone that should be in control of so many people. I think that I, well, I could be a very dangerous person if I were to gain too much power."

"I don't know who ya are but I want Kisuke Urahara back." Shinji laughed. "What do you mean? You are probably the least egotistical person I know!?"

"I want a simple life." Kisuke continued. "I want a little shop that I can tinker around in and I want you. That's all I want."

"Wow." Shinji breathed. "Have you talked to Yamamoto-soutaicho about this?"

"I'm giving my official resignation letter at the meeting on Monday."

"And you are… you're coming to live here right?" Shinji asked anxiously.

"With you? Yes. If you'll have me." Kisuke replied, a soft smile curving his lips.

"Of course, ya fool!" Shinji barked. "That's what I always wanted…"

"Good, then it's settled!" Kisuke spoke cheerfully.

"Are you sure, though?" Shinji pressed. "You have done so much work for the Twelfth. You created Research and Development and made it a success. Are you really willing to give up all of that?"

"I don't know how to explain this properly…" Kisuke began unsurely. "But I woke up one morning from a dream and I realized, that these thoughts weren't entirely my own. I know that sounds odd, but I can assure you I am very certain. I am a very attentive person, but I have gaps of time I can't recall. I am organized in my own right, but things go missing just to be found at a later date right where they should be…"

"Kisuke, I don't think that…" Shinji spoke slowly, trying to find the words.

"Paranoia. Emil Kraepelin, he's a doctor in the world of the living, he describes it as _pure paranoia._ A form of the illness where I can still retain my intellectual abilities, even though I suffer delusional thoughts that I'm being watched or that someone's out to get me…"

"I don't think there is anything wrong with you, Kisuke…" Shinji breathed.

"There are two options here as I see it. Option one, I am being followed. I have an enemy somewhere in the Soul Society who has the power to influence me without immediate contact. Perhaps someone has a shikai or bankai capable of manipulating the mind during dream. This person is… is what? Why are they doing this? What do they have to gain from interfering in my work? Who could hate me so much that they wanted to break me completely?" Kisuke paused for breath, his hand brushing against his brow with a heavy sigh. "And then we have option two, I am not fit for Captaincy. I am suffering some sort of mental breakdown, which I have been fighting tooth and nail for nine years…"

"Kisuke, I had no idea that you were still having problems." Shinji apologized, running his hand through Kisuke's hair comfortingly. "Ya could've said something."

"I just wanted to be normal." Kisuke admitted. "But I can't be normal, so now I just want to be happy."

"I'll do anything ya need me to do." Shinji assured Kisuke, kissing his forehead. "Just ask."

"I didn't want to be such a downer on tonight of all nights," Kisuke groaned. "We still have seven hours and forty-three minutes until we have to go to work. I recall you saying that I belonged to you 'til then?"

"You belong to me forever." Shinji corrected, climbing back on top of Kisuke with a grin. He pulled the white towel off from around his waist and tossed it to the floor. "Happy anniversary, Ki-chan."

"Happy anniversary, Shinji-kun."


	11. LOF: Chapter 11

**Thanks as always for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. Tite Kubo owns Bleach and works wonders with it. Several things in this chapter are the same as Kubo's Turn Back the Pendulum arc and certain things and events are very different. I don't think there is anything that will cause too much confusion, but as a fervent fan of this arc, it did hurt me to have to leave out and rearrange so many details and events. I hope you enjoy.**

"I used to be like you," Sosuke Aizen began slowly. "But now I am _so_ much more."

"Ya know what? You can go ta fuckin' hell." Shinji Hirako sputtered, his tongue lapping at the blood that dripped down into his mouth and over his chin. He struggled to climb back to his feet, his sandals slipping ineptly over the pooling blood, spreading the crimson stain like icing on a cake.

"Hell is a land of make believe," Aizen explained, his handsome face taking on an incongruous smile. "I no longer fear the boogey man, Captain."

Shinji looked over, startled, as a loud whimper escaped from Kensei Mugurama's lips. He lay unconscious, his body battered to the point of breaking. His face, his rugged, masculine face, was obscured by a thick, rectangular mask. Like a hollow.

"What the fuck have you done to us?" Shinji questioned, his knuckles white from gripping onto Sakanade so forcefully.

"Instead of asking questions, you should be apologizing to your allies." Aizen countered with a smirk. "If you had paid proper attention to me, this would never have happened."

"I'm gonna kill-" Shinji shrieked in agony, copious amounts of white fluid pouring from his mouth and eye. His features distorted in pain and he collapsed onto the ground powerlessly. He retched and gagged as the thick white foam began to suffocate him, covering his face with a hardening mask.  
"You've all been such wonderful test subjects." Aizen spoke condescendingly as he unsheathed his zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu. "Thank you, but you die now."

…

**TWO DAYS BEFORE**

Kisuke Urahara groaned, pulling the lumpy, white pillow closer to his chest and snuggling into it. He inhaled deeply, smiling as Shinji's scent entered his nostrils. He jumped in surprise as Shinji's palm smacked against his bare bottom loudly, rolling over onto his back and shielding his eyes from the light. "Morning…"

"Good morning, Ki-chan." Shinji cooed with a wide grin. He wriggled his blonde eyebrows suggestively. "Well, it would be if we got any sleep last night."

"Worth it." Kisuke sighed, pulling himself up to brush his lips against Shinji's.

"I have to get to work now." Shinji complained, his fingers combing through Kisuke's pale shaggy hair. He kissed Kisuke deeply, his teeth tugging gently on his lower lip. "I am already running late."

As if on cue, there was a hesitant knock on the shoji door. "Hirako-taicho? Pardon me, Captain. I have a confidential message from Yamamoto-soutaicho." Aizen's calm voice drifted into the room, sending an involuntary chill down Kisuke's spine. Kisuke sat up, pulling the blankets around himself, just under his chin.

Shinji cast him a curious glance before pushing the door open lazily, his eyes sizing up Aizen irritably. "Huh? Whaddaya want? I was just on my way…"

"I have a message from the Captain Commander, Sir." Aizen explained again patiently, handing Shinji a rolled up scroll; Aizen's eyes ventured around the room taking note of the strange new design. His eyes locked on Kisuke's and he smiled, slowly, his lips turning up at the corner as if in slow motion. His brown eyes sparked and glittered, burning into Kisuke's grey eyes knowingly.

Kisuke hugged the blankets, pulling his knee up to his chest and forced a smile. Aizen nodded his head and Kisuke did the same mechanically. _He knows. He knows what goes on in my head, _Kisuke dismayed.

_Of course not,_ Benehime whispered supportively._ He is just being friendly, that's all. He has no way to know._

"Urahara-taicho, you can figure anything out." Aizen complimented good-naturedly. He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Uh?" Kisuke stammered, his mind scrambling to make sense of the comment.

"The additions to the Captain's quarters…" Aizen explained. "It looks quite comfortable and… avant-garde."

"Oh," Kisuke responded lamely, his cheeks coloring. "Thanks. It was very simple, really."

"Yo, Aizen." Shinji interrupted, thrusting the scroll back into his hand rudely. "I'll be there shortly."

"Certainly, Captain. Good day, Urahara-taicho." Aizen nodded in farewell, remaining good natured despite his ill-mannered dismissal.

"Goodbye, Aizen-san." Kisuke called after him, leaping to his feet to get dressed as soon the shoji slid shut.

"Awww. Such a shame." Shinji teased wrapping his hands around Kisuke's still exposed waist. "Why can't you just stay naked in bed all day, waiting for me to get home?"

"Oh-ho!" Kisuke laughed, pulling his kimono over his muscled chest. "I am still not a housewife…"

"Yet." Shinji interjected, squeezing Kisuke's shoulder gently. "I can't wait."

"Monday." Kisuke breathed, turning around in Shinji's arms and giving him a peck on the lips. "Oh, by the way, what did Yamamoto-soutaicho want?"

"Oh, just something strange going on in the Rukongai." Shinji answered dismissively. "Souls disappearing without a trace."

"Souls just don't disappear… that's not poss-" Kisuke began chattering excitedly.

"Hey, you, listen to me." Shinji breathed, kissing Kisuke on the brow gently. He pulled Kisuke's hands into his and squeezed. "Monday. Come Monday you are done. You can't get involved in this, you won't have time. Mugurama was assigned this, anyway, I'm not even involved and Mugurama is a big boy, he can handle it. Alright?"

"Right." Kisuke answered, nodding in agreement. "But something of this magnitude needs the Research and Development's involvement…"

"Nuh-uh!" Shinji barked. "No. Mugurama will handle this. You just relax your last few days on the job. No extra stress, okay?"

"Okay."

"Be a good boy, Ki-chan, and behave. Stay out of this." Shinji pressed, suddenly fearing the gravity of Kisuke's involvement. He was right, this wasn't the usual case, and Kisuke's mental stability was delicate and something was suddenly gnawing away on his nerves and…

"Yeah, you got it." Kisuke murmured, his brain already whirring away with theories and ideas.

"Promise?" Shinji asked, his customarily confident voice failing to be more than a plea. He cleared his throat, biting down on his bottom lip in concern.

"Fuck!" Kisuke snapped, his body tensing with uncharacteristic aggression. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, his hand rubbing at his temples in agitation. "I said 'Okay.' What the hell? Am I on trial here?"

"I'm sorry…" Shinji apologized tersely. "I'm just so happy that you are resigning. Our life together can really start. Everything will change on Monday and I am so excited. I just don't want you to … to change your mind so you can work on this case."

"Shinji, I will never stop my work with Research and Development. I can't. It's not possible for me. But I have my resignation letter written, signed and ready for presentation. I won't change my mind about leaving the Gotei 13."

"Ya can't expect 'em to let ya stroll into the Thirteenth Division after you resign, do ya?"

"Research and Development is anywhere I am." Kisuke responded firmly.

"Okay." Shinji replied tossing his hands into the air.

What does that even mean? Sakanade breathed. _He's quitting. If you quit, then you quit? Right?_

Shinji ignored Sakanade, walking towards the door hurriedly. "Bye, Kisuke. I have to go to work. "

"Goodbye, Shinji-kun." Kisuke replied amiably as if they had never had an argument.

"Keep your promise." Shinji commanded, his brown eyes meeting Kisuke's grey authoritatively. _He never promised,_ Sakanade noted bitterly.

"Come Monday, everything's over for me." Kisuke assured Shinji with a wide grin. "I'll just be a simple man with a charming, handsome, dashing Captain on my arm."

"You aren't trading me in are ya?" Shinji teased, forcing himself to stay lighthearted.

"Hurry up, you're late." Kisuke chastised playfully, shrugging his own haori over his shoulders.

"You're late-er." Shinji called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I'm faster." Kisuke whispered to himself as he tithed his zanpakuto, Benihime to his side.

_And stealthier_, Benihime added.

…

Hiyori Sarugaki sat with her feet up on Kisuke's desk, leaning on the two back legs of the chair precariously. She glared across the room at the Akon, the young researcher who was favored by both the Captain and the creepy, maniacal Mayuri Kurostuchi. Akon stood on a stool, working diligently on the task assigned to him, and Hiyori hated him for it. _Ain't shit for us _shinigami_ to do in this nerd division_, she thought angrily.

"Sarugaki-san!" Kisuke thundered excitedly as he stormed into the room, the doors slamming into the wall loudly. The entire division looked up briefly before returning to work; they were used to his eccentrics by now.

"Eh?" Hiyori asked, the chair thumping back down to the floor as she swung her legs off of Kisuke's desk.

"Ah, here you are." Kisuke beamed. "I have a very special assignment for you."

"Yeah?" Hiyori replied reluctantly, instantly forgetting her own thoughts only moments before. "For me?"

Kisuke leaned in to whisper, his mouth twisted into a smile, "There is something happening in the Rukongai. Souls are disappearing without a trace, upsetting the balance of the Soul Society and the World of the Living and blah blah blah, you get it…"

"Uh, I guess…" Hiyori began slowly.

"Rukongai. Souls disappearing. No explanation. You. Rukongai. Gather information. Soil samples. Air samples. Etc." Kisuke spoke slowly, his hands gesturing wildly.

"What? Why do I have to go? Make Akon go!" Hiyori complained, pointing at Akon, who turned at the mention of his name. Hiyori scowled at him, her snaggle tooth jutting out of her mouth.

"I have work to do, _unlike you_." Akon replied with a shrug, gesturing to the work station in front of him.

"Why you little pri-"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sarugaki-san! Listen to me!" Kisuke interrupted, ushering Hiyori to the side of the room hurriedly.

"What? I owe him a busted lip or two. He's so annoying!" Hiyori began.

"Akon-kun is another matter." Kisuke interjected with a smile. "I need you, Sarugaki-san. Only you can do this for me. This is something very important and it must be handled with fastidiousness."

Hiyori hesitated for a moment as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Sure. I can do it."

"Ah, thank you, Sarugaki-san. You are truly a credit to the Gotei 13." Kisuke complimented, moving to pat Hiyori on the head before remembering her hatred of the gesture.

"Sure. Whatever, Captain." Hiyori answered, taking the large pack of supplies as Kisuke offered it.

"Ah, don't be surprised if you run into Mugurama-san, his division is also looking into it." Kisuke added as an afterthought.

…..

"You're kinda mean, Aizen-taicho…" Gin Ichimaru drawled, a smile plastered onto his pale silvery face. He sat languidly in his chair, his chin resting against his fist. "But if you think it's best, it's best…"

"Yes, Gin, I do think it's best." Aizen sighed heavily, twisting a whorling white flower between his fingers before crushing it forcefully. "And if _he_ doesn't come around to our way of thinking…"

"We kill him." Kaname Tosen interrupted as he adjusted his zanpakuto, Suzumushi.

"No." Aizen admonished, his voice never rising in volume, instead he released a prickle of suffocating spiritual pressure. "You do not have permission to kill Kisuke Urahara."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." Gin purred, sitting forward in his seat. "I don't think I could ever harm the _Candy Man_…"

"Of course, Aizen." Tosen conceded with a bow.

"You'd better get back to your division, Kaname. Mugurama will be missing his fifth seat." Aizen replied, sipping deftly from a cup of steaming green tea. "Tonight we collect on ten years of research."

"Ya know, Aizen…" Gin started once they were alone, ticking his fingers against Aizen's desk pointedly. "I've been sorta curious 'bout Kisuke Ur'hara. Why ya like 'em?"

"Like him?" Aizen asked with a congenial laugh. "I don't_ like_ him. He is simply necessary for my plans. He needs to be alive for my uses."

"Ah. Course, Cap'n." Gin chuckled lightly, his smile never fading. Gin clasped his hands together to keep them from shaking in anger. One instant played in his mind over and over again. It was Rangiku Matsumoto, her clothes torn, her body ravaged, left to die on the ground by Aizen's lesser cronies. Gin smiled wide, his eyes no more than slits. He swallowed, with effort, knowing that he had no choice but to continue. _I'm doing this for you_, Gin thought. _I'll get back what was taken_, he thought naively. "Oh, dear. I s'pose now we wait…"

"Not very much longer, Gin." Aizen answered evenly, taking another sip of tea.

"Ya know, this kinda thing gives me a headache." Gin complained indifferently. "Ya wait 'n wait 'n then e'rything has ta be done at once."

….

Kisuke paused mid-sentence, his gray eyes going wide before narrowing suspiciously. "What is that smell?" Kisuke demanded, looking around the Research and Development laboratory. He dropped his clipboard on the table and began to pace down the aisles, ignoring the curious stares of his division members.

"Urahara-taicho?" Akon asked, jumping down from his step stool and following Kisuke's path. "I don't smell anything, Sir."

Kisuke turned towards Akon, fighting the urge to retch as he was assailed by the overbearing odor of Gardenia. "You! You smell like… Go! Go home!"

Akon lifted his arm, sniffing himself before shrugging. "I bathed this week."

"Urahara, are you itching for a penthouse in the Maggot's Nest?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi taunted.

Kisuke covered his nose as Mayuri approached. "Oh, God. It's _you_. You smell!"

"What? What? What? I do not!" Mayuri screeched indignantly. "You want to die?!"

"Everybody out! Go! I can't take it anymore." Kisuke ordered sitting down on an empty stool. "Come back on Monday. Paid vacation. Go!"

Kisuke gagged uncontrollably and pinching his nose shut proved to do nothing. It was like the scent was in his own nose. He paled, covering his mouth with his hands. His knees began to shake and he cursed loudly, jumping as a small hand touched his shoulder.

"Captain," Akon spoke softly, reaching for Kisuke's hand and opening it flat. He placed a small wrapped candy in his palm and smiled, a rare occurrence for the child. "Sometimes, when I feel nervous or sick, I chew on hard candy. I hope it helps."

"Thanks, Akon-kun." Kisuke responded, unwrapping the candy and popping it into his mouth. His eyes teared up as a floral taste invaded his mouth. It even felt like he was breathing in dirt. Every sense was under attack from an invisible force. Kisuke crunched down on the candy, trying to ease the unbearable ache in his heart. He ran his hand through Akon's dark brown hair and smiled. "You're a good kid, Akon."

"You're a good Captain." Akon answered simply before pulling away and walking slowly for the doors. "See ya Monday."

Kisuke let out a strangled sob as soon as the door shut behind the young shinigami. "Fuck."

_It's okay,_ Benihime soothed. _Calm down. You're safe_.

Kisuke staggered to his feet, pulling his haori off and dropping it to the floor hapzardly. He untithed his zanpakuto, Benihime, and held her tightly to his chest, backing himself into a corner and sinking to the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his pounding head.

And then it started. The horrendous roaring, the primitive, guttural noises of a humanoid Hollow. Kisuke swallowed audibly, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. A tear rolled down his cheek as he pulled a folded letter from inside his kimono. He exhaled jaggedly, his breathing hitched as he unfolded the crisp parchment.

_Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto,_

_It is with a sincerest desire to uphold the decorum of the Gotei 13 that I must submit my request of termination as Captain of the Thirteenth Division. I have served proudly in both the Second and Thirteenth Divisions and I am honored to have been nominated to such a prestigious position. _

_My reasons are my own and I humbly request that you honor my wishes._

_Kisuke Urahara_

_President of Research and Development_

_Captain of the Thirteenth Division_

"My reasons are my own." Kisuke murmured as he crumpled the parchment in his fist. He briefly considered covering his ears and crawling into a fetal position to weep but instead he leapt to his feet, tossing the balled up letter onto his desk carelessly. "Benihime?"

_Yes, Kisuke?_ Benihime whispered attentively.

"You're a part of my soul, right?" Kisuke asked aloud as he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

_Of course, I am your zanpakuto, and yours alone. _

"You are authoritative, constant, clever, and shrewd. If I was being capricious, I would even call you scheming and cynical… but you're not crazy." Kisuke reasoned, thumbing the hilt of his blade.

_No._

"Then it goes to reason, I'm not crazy either, am I?" Kisuke finished, pushing Benihime back into his sheath with a gesture of definiteness.

_No, Kisuke. You're not. _

"Can you smell it? Can you hear it?" Kisuke pressed, stepping over his discarded haori and walking towards the exit.

_Yes, Kisuke. _Benihime confirmed.

"Oh, good." Kisuke laughed in relief.

_Should we be going closer?_ Benihime asked. _We don't have enough information._

"It's calling to me." Kisuke paused a moment before pushing the doors open and stepping outside.

_The Hollow is calling for us?_ Benihime crooned with thinly veiled exhilaration.

"It's not a Hollow." Kisuke admitted aloud, a surge of pain wracking his chest. He turned towards his quarters, shunpo-ing to the door in an instant.

_Why are we coming here?_ Benihime asked disappointment evident. _I want to see …_

"I'd rather be prepared." Kisuke replied in answer, pulling box after box down from their shelves. He hesitated a moment before pulling an enormous black canvased bag out from under his vanity counter. He exhaled heavily before moving it onto his futon. He unwrapped the contents exposing the top secret prototype he had spent nearly a decade on. He smiled proudly, and then felt foolish, covering the reiatsu concealing gigai, or faux body, up again. _I won't need this,_ he thought.

_We'd better not,_ Benihime snapped in reply.

Kisuke jumped to his feet pulling a large, dark cloak over himself. He yanked on a matching hat, down over his handsome face, casting himself in shadow. He clicked his tongue nosily as he slung a large pack over one shoulder. He regarded his room one last time, a strange feeling taking over him, as if he would never see it again.

_Where are we going?_ Benihime asked.

"We're going to follow the clue trail to the source." Kisuke enthused, a wide grin on his face. "The _Hollow_ may be a hallucination, but spiritual pressure does not lie. There is _someone_ trying to get my attention. "

_Kisuke, we need to be careful. This is something we've never dealt with before… _Benihime spoke with concern.

"Oh, don't fear, Benihime." Kisuke chimed merrily. "I am done being taken for a fool. You can't catch Kisuke Urahara with the same scheme twice."

…

"Urahara-taicho is missing." Retsu Unohana noted, exchanging a disparaging look with the Captain Commander.

"He doesn't need to know." Shinji assured the secretly assembled group of Captains firmly. "He's… He is… a…" Shinji stammered over his next few words. What could he say? _He's quitting tomorrow because he feels he is suffering delusions?_ That would not go over well. Shinji simply shrugged and said nothing more.

"I have assembled you all here tonight-" Ginryusai Yamamoto began steadfastly.

"So sorry!" Kisuke apologized, bowing into the room. "I'm the last to arrive?"

"Kenpachi didn't bother to show up." Shunsui Kyoraku offered with a crooked smile.

Shinji's eyes blinked rapidly, surprised at Kisuke's sudden appearance. Only an hour earlier, he had confirmed that Kisuke was still locked inside his division, after having sent everyone home in an emotional fit. "Kisuke? What are you doing here?"

"You called an emergency Captains' meeting didn't you?" Kisuke questioned, tilting his head to the side in childish gesture. He looked around at the other Captains obliviously.

Shinji's hand immediately went to the pocket of his hakamas. He felt the small insect begin to flutter and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He had captured the Hell Butterfly that was sent to Kisuke and held it in his own pocket. There was no way he received the message.

"Yes!" Yamamoto replied impatiently, knocking the wooden walking stick that encased his zanpakuto, against the floor with a boom. "Mugurama was sent to the Rukongai to investigate the disappearances of several shinigami…" Yamamoto paused as he looked down the two rows of amassed Captains. "His spiritual pressure was suddenly extinguished about an hour ago, along with Kuna-fukutaicho and several seated officers of the Ninth Division." There was a collective murmur from the Captains. "This has gone on long enough. I'm sending a group of Captain class shinigami to get-"

"Oh no!" Kisuke exclaimed in full blown panic. "No. No. No. No. No!"

"Kisuke," Yoruichi began slowly, reaching out her hand to touch his shoulder.

"I sent Sarugaki-san there!" Kisuke cried out, spinning around to face Yamamoto imploringly. "I have to go find her! I sent her there to collect research."

"What?" Shinji growled, stepping forward and raising his finger accusingly. "Why would you do that? I told you to leave it alone! I told you not to worry about it!"

"Yabbe Yabbe…" Shunsui groaned, shaking his head. "I hate to see a lover's quarrel."

"They're young." Jushiro Ukitake sighed in reply.

"SILENCE!" Yamamoto boomed threateningly. He aimed his zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka at Kisuke and Shinji. "Hirako, I expect you to resolve this issue. Urahara…"

"Go back to your Division." Shinji ordered, pushing Kisuke backward by the shoulders. "You're making a fool of yourself."

"I can't just leave her out there!" Kisuke argued, stumbling backward from the force until he was pressed firmly against Shunsui Kyoraku's large frame. Shunsui extended a hand, pushing Shinji gently away with an awkward chuckle that did not quite match his intimidating glower.

"Kisuke," Yoruichi interjected, appearing beside him instantly. "Go home. Get some rest. You're not right in the head. Sarugaki is a captain class shinigami, she would not appreciate you doubting her ability. "

Shinji's head snapped up and he fought the urge to strike out. _Not right in the head?_ Shinji thought angrily_. Why… because he's worried? Damn it! No one has a right to be angry at him except me! Is this whole place full of morons?_

Kisuke blushed, taking a step away from Shunsui awkwardly. He turned and smiled tightly in thanks before nodding. He adjusted his haori and crossed his arms. "Who will be on this case then?"

"It will be decided shortly." Yamamoto said simply, extending his hand toward the door in a sweeping gesture.

"I see." Kisuke replied shortly. "Good evening, Yamamoto-soutaicho, Unohana-san, Shihoin-san, gentlemen."

"Kisuke," Shinji called out reluctantly. "It's for the best."

"Oh?" Kisuke answered, turning to look at Shinji. "For whom?"

Kisuke carried himself gracefully until the door shut behind him and then he sighed heavily, a wide grin stretching his face. He smiled and nodded coyly at each shinigami he passed until he reached the fifth division. He wasn't stopped by anyone; in fact, no one was even suspect of his appearance. Such was the benefit of Kisuke being the lover of his Captain.

Kisuke laughed, hopping on the edge of Aizen's desk and swinging his legs back and forth childishly. He leaned back and looked into Aizen's warm brown eyes. "It's done."

"Thank you, Gin." Aizen replied, staring at the silver haired boy's face with passiveness. He reached out his hand taking his zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu, from the young boy. "No one suspected?"

"Not even our dear Cap'n." Gin grinned, a small sliver of blue flashing brightly. "He even manhandled me."

"It's so easy, it's not even fun anymore." Aizen murmured before taking a measured sip of steaming tea.

To be continued


	12. LOF: Chapter 12

**Tite Kubo owns Bleach. Like the previous chapter, this chapter deviates from the main story line in some very obvious (and not so obvious) ways. Nothing too taxing for your impeccable brilliance, I assure you. Thanks for reading this far, I hope you stay with me until the end. ****_I would like to note that Yoruichi speaks a line, "I could never regret saving you." It isn't from Kubo, to my knowledge, but I saw it once on a collage of Yoruichi and Kisuke and I loved it. It was a truly beautiful image and I wish I knew who created it. _**

Shinji Hirako cursed under his breath, twisting his fingers until the flower's juices smeared between them. He looked down at the pink stain before rasping loudly on the Twelfth Division's doors. "Ki-chan?" Shinji paused outside, silent. "Kisuke?"

Shinji released a small stream of kido, breaking the lock on the door easily. "Kisuke, I'm coming inside."

The place was empty. Papers were left stacked on desks and experiments sat forlornly on tiny stoves bubbling away, forgotten. Shinji had never, ever seen the place abandoned. Research was done at all hours of the night, nonstop. Shinji walked hurriedly over to Kisuke's desk, nearly tripping as his sandal slid over a slick piece of fabric. Shinji regained his balanced and reached down swiftly, seizing the discarded haori with panic. His hand roamed over the Twelfth's insignia, "KISUKE! Answer me now, Kisuke!"

Shinji spotted a crumpled up piece of paper and he unfolded it, skimming over Kisuke's letter of resignation impatiently. _Fuck,_ Shinji thought. _He changed his mind. He changed his mind and he went to find her._

_We don't have time to babysit, _Sakanade hissed._ We have our orders._

_I have to find him before he gets into trouble, _Shinji argued._ Fuck orders. _

_The Captain Commander put _you_ in charge, this is a huge deal. This is an honor! _Sakanade maintained._ Don't you dare mess this up!_

"I _have_ to find Kisuke." Shinji turned from the desk and shunpo-d toward the door.

_If he is too weak to survive then he is too weak!_ Sakanade growled impatiently. _He was never good enough for us, Shinji. He was a fun, temporary distraction!_

"I don't feel that way, Sakanade." Shinji responded not even bothering to slow down long enough to shut the doors behind him.

_If I do, then you do. Face the facts, Shinji. _

"You best realize," Shinji spoke through gritted teeth. "Who exactly the master is between us…"

_I am a part of your soul, Shinji Hirako._

_So is Kisuke_, Shinji thought.

…

"Where's Shinji?" Rojuro Otoribashi, or Rose, asked, looking around at the others in the darkness. "He's the fearless leader of our little trouple…"

"I heard," Love Aikawa began provocatively. "That he went to see Urahara first, ya know, in case we don't come back or some shit like that…"

"Oh, how terrible." Rose replied aghast. "That doesn't inspire much confidence."

"You two shouldn't judge." Lisa Yadomaru chastised. "You laugh at them and think it's funny. Why? They are happy, normal men with healthy sexual drives. It's natural."

"Do you know how two guys have sex, Lieutenant?" Love asked with a smirk. "You'd change your mind about natural…"

"Yes, I do know, Captain Aikawa. Do you? Or are all you just all talk?" Lisa countered.

"I hardly think such a topic is appropriate in mixed company." Hachigen Ushoda the robust Lieutenant of the Kido Corps interrupted uncomfortably, wiping sweat from his brow. Lisa shrugged but discontinued the conversation. Hachigen turned toward Love and Rose with a smile, "I also happen to be good friends with Kisuke Urahara. I'd hate to hear anything of ill will toward him. "

"Shhh!" Lisa hissed abruptly.

"What?" Love asked aloud.

"Shhhhhhh!" Lisa repeated. "I heard something."

"It's probably Shinji," Rose reasoned, nonplussed. "Hirako? Is that you?"

"I can see something…" Hachigen breathed. He raised a large rounded hand to point in the direction behind them. There was a sudden burst of spiritual pressure and something enormous landed on the ground behind Lisa. She turned slowly, exhaling in relief as Kensei Mugurama's tattooed chest came into focus. She laughed nervously before her eyes roamed upwards toward his face. She let out a blood curdling scream before his fist connected with her stomach, knocking the air from her lungs.

…

Shinji knelt on the ground, his fingers gingerly touching the grass beneath his feet. This was all wrong. He cleared his throat loudly before tossing his hair back from his face. He frowned tilting his head to the side in concentration.

'Shinji.' Shinji's head snapped up in response. There it was again, the sound of Kisuke calling his name. 'Shinji' Shinji spun around to the right, where the noise had come from only seconds before. 'Save me, Shinji' This time on the left.

"Who's there?" Shinji asked, leaping to his feet gracefully. He was slightly unnerved but his cool exterior showed no signs of his unease. He grinned a toothy grin and leaned lazily against a tree waiting for the other to expose themselves. "I know ya ain't Kisuke."

"Shinji-chan…" a woman's voice called out sweetly. Those three syllables sent a shock down Shinji's spine and he lost all composure. He turned, spying as a shapely woman stepped out from the tree line. She was dazzling, everything a woman should be. She smiled warmly, her apple cheeks flushed with color. Her purple hair fell forward over her large, ample breasts. She sauntered forward, one hand on her curvaceous hip the other fingering a silver chain that adorned her exposed navel.

"Kirio?" Shinji gaped, his mouth hanging open in shock. Almost as an afterthought he realized she was nude, her taut skin glowing in the pale moonlight. He reached out a hand, still at too far a distance to see her properly.

And then the scent hit him, the fragrant, sensuous scent of Kirio Hikifune. It was intoxicating and he breathed in deeply, unable to help himself. She laughed softly, twirling merrily in the open space of the field. She locked eyes with Shinji, immediately taking on a maternal tone, "Have you been taking care of Hiyori-chan like I asked?"

"You…" Shinji began dumbly, holding his position on the opposite end of the field.

"Me." Kirio spoke softly.

"I heard Kisuke calling me." Shinji mentioned distrustfully.

"Oh, Urahara-kun?" Kirio strode towards Shinji confidently, flipping her hair over her shoulder sensually. "He's not here."

"Ya know Kisuke?" Shinji questioned, taking a step backward. "He wasn't really in our group a' friends, Kirio."

"Of course I know who replaced me, Shinji!" Kirio laughed it off easily. "I got promoted, I didn't die!"

"Oh, I'm not that dumb. Try again." Shinji blurted out suddenly. "Ya show up in the forest _naked_ nine years later? Fuck that and fuck you. Ya ain't Kirio."

"Smart as ever, Cap'n." Kirio stated with a chuckle. She shuffled her feet and smiled bashfully. "Ya di'nt think boobies would work on 'im."

Shinji turned his head in time to meet a brutal blow to the temple. He cursed loudly, dropping to one knee. His vision blurred and then for several terrifying seconds his vision blacked out completely.

"I'm sorry, Shinji." Sosuke Aizen murmured. "I actually didn't intend to strike you so forcefully."

"Aizen?" Shinji spat, staggering to his feet. He glowered at his Lieutenant, still reeling from the force of the assault.

"An' me too, Cap'n." Gin Ichimaru called out, standing where Kirio's naked form had stood only moments before.

"Is this a mutiny?" Shinji asked simply, wiping at the blood as it dripped down into his eye.

"Mutiny?" Aizen repeated thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose at this point in the plan, it is exactly that."

"Good." Shinji growled, a wide grin spreading across his face. "You've finally given me a chance to kick your ass, once and for all."

"Sounds exciting." Gin cooed with delight.

"He doesn't see it coming, Gin." Aizen stated with an impish frown, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't see what-" Shinji was thrown backward, skidding across the earthen ground and smacking roughly into the trunk of a tree. He sputtered, his breath knocked from him, his eyes wide with terror as the transfigured form of Hiyori Sarugaki assailed him. She was covered in blood and her body was twisted macabrely, bones and sinew exposed. She screamed, unable to produce speech, and with her zanpakuto nowhere to be found she attacked him with only her brute strength.

Shinji cursed, apologizing profusely as he punched her repeatedly in the face, which to his horror was obscured with a thick, skeletal protrusion. Shinji knocked her backward and he took the opportunity to scramble to his feet. He pulled Sakanade from his sheath and brandished her threateningly. "Hiyori, I don't want to hurt you."

Hiyori threw her head back and screamed, like a Hollow. Shinji's skin prickled into gooseflesh and he took an involuntary step backward. _She's dead, she's already dead._ Sakanade echoed his thoughts. _Her body is moving but she's dead. _

"Oooh scary!" Gin teased with a shudder. "'n she's the li'lest one."

"Fuck you, kid." Shinji spat angrily. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill you both."

"Oooh scary!" Gin taunted. "I'm jus' a lil' kid, Cap'n. Would ya really kill me?"

"I hate kids." Shinji exhaled, his eyes following Hiyori's movement. He raised his zanpakuto and gritted his teeth. "Collapse, Sak- Ooophhhhh…" Shinji spit blood from his mouth with a groan, his head spinning as it dropped back against the tree trunk. He rolled to the side narrowly dodging Kensei's fist.

The tree splintered from the force, showering Shinji with slivers of wood. He cried out as a terrible pain wracked his leg, he turned observing Hiyori as she dug a large wooden shard into his calf. He cursed loudly, kicking her in the chest and sending her flying. He pulled out the makeshift weapon and shoved it into Kensei's abdomen as he launched another attack. Kensei roared, yanking the blood soaked weapon from his stomach and throwing it at his feet.

"Kensei…" Shinji choked out, his feet flailing beneath him wildly as Kensei lifted him off the ground by his throat. His fingers tore into Kensei's hand, scratching and clawing with desperation. He stared into Kensei's eyes, but Kensei was no longer there. He too was dead, his face covered with a grotesque mask.

"That ended much sooner than expected." Kaname Tosen spoke aloud as he walked leisurely up to Aizen and Gin.

"I'm not done yet…" Shinji gasped as the sclera of his eyes burst red. "Hado: Byakurai!"

Kensei was struck by a stream of white lightening, releasing Shinji as he roared with fury. Shinji choked violently, retching as he climbed to his feet. He staggered, cursing himself, before shunpo-ing several feet away. He coughed, still unable to catch his breath.

_We can't shunpo like this,_ Sakanade realized. _Your spiritual pressure, it's going wild… you… I can't stop it…_

"Collapse, Sakanade!" Shinji screamed his zanpakuto release. His hands were shaking and he clutched onto his sword with disbelief. Sakanade wasn't releasing. "Collapse,Sakanade! Collapse, Sakanade! Collapse!"

"Having problems with your zanpakuto, Captain?" Aizen questioned callously.

Shinji dropped to one knee as white fluid began to ooze uncontrollably from the wound above his eye. He wiped at it lethargically, his body slowing down considerably. He jumped in surprise as Gin and Tosen easily sliced down Kensei and Hiyori, leaving them to thump noisily down into the dirt.

"Why?" Shinji asked disconcertedly, sinking lower and lower onto the ground.

"Because I can." Aizen replied simply.

"That's not a good enough fuckin' reason…" Shinji breathed laboriously.

"Be quiet a moment, I still have things I need to tell you before you die." Aizen kneeled down in front of Shinji with a sympathetic frown. "I can't have you getting over excited."

"**Fuck you.**" Shinji snarled, spitting a mouthful of blood on Aizen's face.

"I have something to show you, Shinji." Aizen breathed, his voice dripping with malicious sensuality. "Something distressing."

"What?" Shinji asked weakly dropping Sakanade to the ground. "Show me then."

"Do you know what happened to Kisuke?" Aizen provoked. "Do you know what happened in the cave? Did he tell you?"

"Shut up…" Shinji rumbled.

"Do you know why he was pale for months, why his hands shook? Did you know he would hyperventilate at the slightest provocation?" Aizen continued softly.

"Shut up. Shut up." Shinji growled.

"Did he tell you how he had to pick himself up off the ground? He woke up all alone, naked, beaten, and shaking like a leaf… you weren't there for him…"

"**Fucking shut the fuck up**!" Shinji screamed leaping to his feet. He brought Sakanade down with both hands, barely missing Aizen as he shunpo-ed away. "**Quit moving! Just die!"**

"Did Kisuke tell you who did it?" Aizen questioned calmly, raising his hand to grip onto Sakanade. He smiled, plunging a knife into Shinji's ribs and twisting. Shinji gasped, collapsing face first onto the ground. "Did he ramble on about a Hollow?"

Shinji turned his head to the side with a cry as Gin's foot came bearing down on his skull. Gin smiled down at him, giving a small wave before reaching for Aizen's proffered zanpakuto. He was instantly transformed into a man-like Hollow, with an overwhelming well of malignant spiritual pressure. The Vasto Lorde bellowed, the air itself around the creature evaporating.

"This is what I wanted to show you, Shinji." Aizen called out. "This is how I took him."

_The Vasto Lorde Hollow,_ Shinji dismayed. _This is what Kisuke saw? _

"Ya never believed him did ya?" Gin asked handing Kyoka Suigetsu back to Aizen. He removed his sandaled foot from Shinji's skull and stepped back, his hands in his pockets impishly.

"Why? How?" Shinji sputtered, pulling himself onto his knees with great effort.

"I've already answered the first question, don't make me repeat myself. And the how is rather simple, my zanpakuto is unusual. It can cause anyone to misconstrue what they see. In the end, I was stronger than him. I had what was yours. I conquered him. I took him again and again. At first he cried out, his eyes wide open, stinking of fear." Aizen paused a moment, relishing the desolate expression on Shinji's face. "And then he evolved. I gave him that possibility. I broke him apart, into tiny little pieces… and when I was done he got up and picked them all up. Did he ever get them put back together?"

Shinji and Aizen both turned to look at Gin as a peculiar noise escaped his lips. He shrugged, smiling wide, "'Xcuse the interruption, Cap'n. I had a lil' som'fin in my throat."

"No problem, Gin." Aizen conceded. "I was just finishing up."

"Oh, good good." Gin called out cheerily. _I can't wait to kill you, pig, _Gin thought with disgust.

"Ya need to be put down, Aizen." Shinji bristled. "Taken out back and shot."

"I used to be like you but now I am _so_ much more." Aizen replied with a soft chuckle.

"Ya know what? You can go ta fuckin' hell." Shinji Hirako sputtered, his tongue lapping at the blood that dripped down into his mouth and over his chin. He struggled to climb back to his feet, his sandals slipping ineptly over the pooling blood, spreading the crimson stain like icing on a cake.

"Hell is a land of make believe. I no longer fear the boogey man, Captain." Aizen responded. Shinji and Aizen were both distracted by Kensei as he groaned pitifully on the ground, his body broken beyond repair, the white hollow mask covering his face like a death mask.

"What the fuck have you done to us?" Shinji questioned, his knuckles white from gripping onto Sakanade so forcefully.

"Instead of asking questions, you should be apologizing to your allies." Aizen countered with a smirk. "If you had paid proper attention to me, this would never have happened."

"I'm gonna kill-" Shinji shrieked in agony, copious amounts of white fluid pouring from his mouth and eye. His features distorted in pain and he collapsed onto the ground powerlessly. He retched and gagged as the thick white foam began to suffocate him, covering his face with a hardening mask.  
"You've all been such wonderful test subjects." Aizen spoke condescendingly as he unsheathed his zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu. "Thank you, but you die now."

Aizen's zanpakuto was deflected easily as Kisuke Urahara parried the blow. His gray eyes narrowed as he slashed down at Aizen, cutting off his Lieutenant's Insignia badge. He slid to a stop in front of Shinji, sparing only a moment to assess his condition.

"What are you doing here?" Shinji asked holding his head in agony.

"Why are you wearing such a tacky mask?" Kisuke countered, forcing a smile. Shinji laughed, his eyes watering, tears threatening to fall.

_Just run away,Kisuke,_ Sakanade cried out. _You're not safe, baby…_

"What happened here, Aizen?" Kisuke asked, pulling his coat closer around himself. He had created the coat years earlier, a design that completely extinguished the wearer's reiatsu. It had allowed him the element of surprise. He was taken aback instead as Aizen simply smiled.

"They were attacked by a Hollow." Aizen began. "They sustained heavy injuries."

"Why are you lying, Aizen?" Kisuke asked, arching a brow. "These are no battle injuries, this is hollowfication."

"You never fail to impress me, Kisuke." Aizen complimented. "I'm glad you made it here tonight."

"You did this." It was not a question.

"I'll kill them all now," Tosen stated, drawing his zanpakuto.

"No need." Aizen replied with a firm gaze. "I have changed my mind."

"The experiment is over. I can easily kill them all." Tosen continued.

"You will do no further action." Aizen commanded.

"Yes, Aizen." Tosen said, bowing his head in obedience.

"It's time for us to leave now." Aizen called over his shoulder, ignoring Kisuke. "Come Gin, come Kaname."

"You think I'll let you leave here?" Kisuke asked heatedly.

"Wait, Kisuke, move aside…" Tessai Tsukabishi, the Captain of the Kido Corps, shouted out. "Hado #88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"

He expected him to attempt to block Tessai's spell. But Kisuke was completely floored when Aizen countered with his own 80's level kido, without using an incantation. Aizen was powerful, more powerful than anyone could have anticipated. He was on an entirely different level. "Goodbye, Kisuke." Aizen called out. "Don't disappoint me."

….

"There's nothing more you can do, Kisuke." Tessai whispered softly, his hand rubbing small circles on Kisuke's back. "He's gone. They're all gone."

"He's not dead." Kisuke replied firmly, chewing on his thumbnail.

"He's not Hirako anymore…" Tessai pressed hesitantly. "I can end it, peacefully. They won't feel any further pain."

"I stabilized their spiritual pressure." Kisuke countered, his eyes glossed over as he looked around the laboratory unfocused.

"They won't wake up as themselves." Tessai urged gently. "We need to take care of them before they rampage. They will kill us."

"Shinji would never hurt me." Kisuke whispered incredulously, looking up at Tessai as if he had only just seen him.

"Damn it, Kisuke!" Tessai groaned, grabbing Kisuke by the shoulders and spinning him around to face the shinigamis lying unconscious on the floor. "That is not Hirako-taicho! Hirako is dead! He's a Hollow! Look at his mask!"

"I thought the Hogyoku could do more." Kisuke admitted with a heavy sigh.

"You made them more comfortable," Tessai allowed. "Say your goodbyes. I will take care of the rest."

"Goodbye…" The word sounded foreign on Kisuke's lips and he shook his head in refusal. "He's still in there. I can feel his spiritual pressure."

"It's disappearing and you know it. That spiritual pressure is a Hollow's, it's dangerous, it's deadly, and it's poisonous…"

"He'll come back," Kisuke turned toward Tessai, his face seemingly much older. "The Hogyoku stopped the transformation."

"Aye, Kisuke." Tessai exhaled sadly.

"We have to leave." Kisuke realized, jumping to his feet.

"The Gotei 13 will hunt them." Tessai crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I'll leave this place entirely." Kisuke replied._The gigai_, Benihime realized. _We'll use them to escape._ "Please watch over them, I will return shortly." Kisuke implored Tessai, wringing his hands over Tessai's large, cold hands. "Don't kill them."

"I will not harm them, so long as you wish against it." Tessai answered with a sad smile.

"Thank you, Tessai." Kisuke said with a grateful smile.

"For you, anything." Tessai replied, pulling his hands free from Kisuke's grasp. "Hurry."

Kisuke shunpo'd to the door, closing them behind him carefully. He felt a flare of spiritual pressure and he grinned widely, cursing under his breath. "Already?"

"Kisuke Urahara, you are ordered to come with us." A shinigami from the Punishment Force spoke aloud, his fingers twitching nervously across the hilt of his zanpakuto. He looked to his companions for courage, jumping and crying out as Kisuke shunpo'd beside him.

"I'm in a bit of a rush." Kisuke replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"But you're under arrest…" the shinigami stated nervously. "We have orders from the Central 46 to bring you in at all costs."

"Central 46?" Kisuke asked with surprise, a heavy sense of dread settling in his stomach. "Perhaps you could speak with Yamamoto-soutaicho…"

"This is over his head." Marenoshin Omaeda spoke , appearing suddenly beside Kisuke. "It's over all of our heads now, Urahara-taicho."

"Omaeda-san, so nice to see you again!" Kisuke said with a beaming smile. "I am sorry to bring you out this early in the morning!"

"Kisuke," Marenoshin whispered so no one else could hear. "You're in big trouble. I'll give you a head start for old time's sake… if you'd like…?"

"Thanks, Omaeda-san, but I couldn't bear to cause trouble to a family man like you." Kisuke replied, raising his hands in a show of compliance. "I have things I need to discuss with Central 46 anyway."

"I wish you luck, Kisuke." Marenoshin exhaled heavy-heartedly. He nodded towards the shinigami behind him. "Take him in."

…

"Your lies are becoming ridiculous." The man behind the screen marked with the number one called out. "Kisuke Urahara, you're to be stripped of your shinigami powers and banished forever to the World of the Living for Hollowfication experimentation and deceiving and grievously injuring your colleagues."

"What about the others? What about Captain Hirako?" Kisuke shouted, looking around at his concealed prosecutors.

"They will be dealt with as Hollows, of course."

"Kisuke…" Tessai began unsurely.

"No! You don't understand!" Kisuke cried out. "It was Aizen! It was all Aizen!"

"You are not to speak!"

There was uproar as a hatch on the ceiling fell open, warm beams of sunlight filling the room seconds before a smoke bomb exploded. Kisuke had only a moment to grab Tessai's hand before he was hooked around the arm and pulled by an invisible force. His stomach twisted in knots, his body travelling faster than even his own shunpo enabled him to.

"Yoruichi-san!" Kisuke exclaimed as he skidded to a stop, turning around to survey his surroundings. She had brought him and Tessai to Sokyoku Hill, miles outside the bustling streets of Soul Society. Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Lisa, Love, Rose and Hachigen lay unconscious in a pile.

"Kisuke," Yoruichi Shihoin panted.

"Thank you…" Kisuke began, not even sure where to start.

"No need to thank me, fool." Yoruichi growled with a menacing smile, she kicked Kisuke on the bottom forcefully, "And I suppose I'll forgive you for not telling me what was going on."

"I brought these…" Yoruichi said lifting the black canvas bag that contained the reiatsu blocking gigai. "Can you make eight more?"

"How will you escape?" Tessai asked, nodding towards Yoruichi.

"I can manage." Yoruichi answered.

"We regroup in the Human World." Kisuke decided. "We can hide out there and figure out how to fix this."

"What if you can't, Kisuke?" Yoruichi demanded. "What if Hirako and Mugurama and…"

"One step at a time," Kisuke reasoned. "First we have to make it out of here alive."

"Fair enough." Yoruichi answered. "I'll help you any way I can."

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi-san." Kisuke breathed. "You are going to lose everything."

"If I had done nothing, I would have lost the most important thing." Yoruichi admitted with a melancholy smile. "I could never regret saving you. You're my best friend…"

"Aye," Kisuke returned the sad smile. "And I'm going to get us all outta here."


	13. LOF: Chapter 13

**Tite Kubo owns Bleach and all Bleach characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. Really, do it... I would love to know what you think about the progression of this story. This is NOT the last chapter, but this story is coming to a close soon, so thanks for reading. A/N to avoid confusion later in this story, kaido is healing kido and an asauchi is what makes a zanpakuto, kind of like the equivalent to a skeleton, in my understanding. **

**MONTHS LATER**

"End its misery." Kisuke Urahara instructed Tessai Tsukabishi, scribbling furiously on his clipboard. His face was kept emotionless, his words and actions detached from the situation completely.

"Yes, Kisuke." Tessai nodded giving a small bow before leaving the observation room. He released the barrier and opened the heavy steel door, stepping inside cautiously. The creature screamed, scrambling toward him with murderous intent. "Bakudo: Rikujokoro!" Six beams of light slammed into the Hollow, pinning it in place.

With the Hollow unable to move it was easily dispatched. Tessai wiped his hands on his pants with a sigh, turning toward Yoruichi Shihoin as she appeared in the hallway. She shook her head sadly, "Another failure?"

"He says he's close." Tessai sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know what to think."

"He can't keep them unconscious much longer," Yoruichi repeated for what felt like the thousandth time. "They really will die."

"You can't think there is really any other outcome, can you?" Tessai asked with surprise.

"I trust Kisuke." Yoruichi said defensively.

"I do too, with my life," Tessai responded quickly. "But this is too much for him. No one can bring back the dead."

Kisuke appeared behind the two way mirror, smiling kindly despite the dark circles that illustrated how truly exhausted he was. He gave them a small wave before pressing the intercom button. "Thank you for offering your soul to science, subject number 113. I'm sorry I failed you. I wish you good travels to Soul Society."

"That was the113th?" Yoruichi asked with a groan. "Last time I was here he was at 83…"

"He's running out of test subjects." Tessai whispered emphatically. "I'm not entirely sure he won't use us."

"I need more Hollows…" As if on cue, Kisuke called over the intercom. "Any chance you could capture some for me, Yoruichi-san? I'll need them unharmed, you see…"

"Kisuke…" Yoruichi started with great reluctance. "It might be time to accept that this won't work."

"You're right." Kisuke admitted plainly, causing Tessai and Yoruichi to look up in shock. He looked down thoughtfully, licking his lips, trying to find the words to express his aspirations. He laughed humorlessly before turning off the intercom and sitting back down in his chair. He looked around at the piles of research, the stacks of notes and theories. He had committed great sins in the last few months and had absolutely nothing to show for it.

_I'm out of time_, he thought bitterly. _This is going nowhere._

_Kisuke?_ Benihime called out for the first time in months. Kisuke jumped, nearly falling out of his desk chair in surprise.

"Benihime? Can you hear me? Are you there?" Kisuke chattered excitedly, grabbing a pencil and his clipboard.

_I've been calling for you,_ Benihime claimed, her voice full of agony. _Why did you abandon me?_

"I didn't abandon you!" Kisuke cried out indignantly. "I've been wondering where you were!"

_You wished me away_, Benihime accused. Kisuke paused, his heart skipping a beat. It was the truth. Months ago they had made their escape to the human world, settling in a small town called Karakura. He had no money, no friends, no job, and no knowledge of the Human world. He had only Tessai and eight Hollowified Shinigami, placed in Soul Supension, simply prolonging their imminent deaths. He was angry, he hated Soul Society and he hated himself even more.

"I'm sorry, Benihime," Kisuke apologized deeply. "Never again, I swear it."

_Use me, Kisuke,_ Benihime instructed. _If they want to live, they have to fight._

"We have no idea what will happen when they wake up, essentially they are half shinigami, half Hollow…" Kisuke began to explain. "The Hogyoku stabilized them, keeping them from transforming completely, but it couldn't remove the Hollow, like I thought it would…"

_I know. I can hear them,_ Benihime replied. _I can hear their zanpakutos crying out. They want to fight. They want to win._

"Win what?" Kisuke asked, dropping his pencil to the table. "What do you mean you can hear them?"

_They are about to be swallowed up,_ Benihime whispered. _The Hollows want to wield them._

"You can hear the other zanpakutos?" Kisuke's mouth hung open in shock. "And the Hollows want to use them? The zanpakutos?"

_Of course I can hear them! We are all asauchi, we are all related to one another._

"Oh?" Kisuke pressed, searching for his lost pencil hurriedly. "You said 'asauchi', what's that? Oh never mind, that can wait, can you hear Sakanade? Is she one you can hear?"

_Haguro Tonbo is about to disappear. I can't hear Tachikaze anymore at all…_

"That's Yadomaru-san's zanpakuto," Kisuke murmured excitedly, his pencil scratching across the paper. "And Tachikaze, Tachikaze… ah! Mugurama-san's…" He paused, the pencil tip leaving a stain on the paper. "And Sakanade?"

_She doesn't answer when I call,_ Benihime sighed. _You never know with _her_ whether she is gone or simply being supercilious. _

"What happens if they don't answer?" Kisuke panicked. "What does it mean for a zanpakuto to disappear?"

_It means their master is dead, _Benihime spoke with great reluctance.

"How long?" Kisuke questioned, jumping to his feet and unsheathing his zanpakuto. "How long has she been gone? Days, weeks, a month?"

_Where are we going?_

"Tessai-san!" Kisuke called out loudly. "Wake up, Hirako-san."

"Huh?" Tessai peered around the corner, his glasses reflecting the light, obscuring his eyes. "But… we aren't ready for…"

"Remove Hirako-san from Soul Suspension," Kisuke pulled his hair back into a short ponytail and slid off his clogs, opting instead to go barefoot. He shrugged off his lab coat and pulled on his dark green house coat, turning to face a bewildered Tessai with a smile. "I can distract the Hollow long enough for Shinji to defeat him on the other side."

"Huh?" Tessai shook his head in confusion. "Why do you even think that's possible?"

"Benihime, of course." Kisuke answered simply. "My zanpakuto isn't made to help people, she isn't suitable for training, she is simply herself, vicious, passionate and curious. But if she tells me something, I know it to be true."

"What are you going to do?" Tessai probed, his voice full of concern.

"You are going to bring Hirako-san to the observation pen. The Hollow inside him will attempt to kill me and he will fight the Hollow for consciousness, all the while I try to stop the Hollow from killing me."

"First issue with this," Yoruichi interrupted. "You don't know how strong a shinigami-Hollow hybrid is. And second problem, you shouldn't start with Shinji. Can you kill him if you need to?"

"You should start with a Lieutenant," Tessai agreed. "Someone with less power than you."

"Oh?" Kisuke asked, arching a brow. "I think I can handle it."

In less than an hour Shinji Hirako was wheeled into the observation pen, unconscious and strapped onto the surgical steel table. Kisuke ran his hand along the cold edge of the cot, his fingertips brushing against Shinji's cold, unresponsive arm. He took the syringe from Tessai and nodded toward the door, "Go on, you need to set up the barrier."

"Be careful, Kisuke."

"Yeah," Kisuke replied absently. He studied the Egyptian style mask with an ever evolving mixture of curiosity and hatred. It was a part of Shinji, as much as Sakanade was, but at the same time, it seeked to annihilate him. He didn't know if his plan would work, and if it didn't, this would be the end of Shinji.

Kisuke sighed, rubbing small circles on the inside of Shinji's elbow before pushing the needle through his thick skin. A small drop of blood welled up as he removed the needle and he brushed over it with his thumb. He ran his hands through Shinji's silky hair for possibly the last time and smiled sadly. "Don't lose, Shinji."

Kisuke blew into his palms nervously, jumping from one foot to the other, stretching, as he waited for the drug to take effect. He looked over at his reflection, knowing that Tessai and Yoruichi were watching him through the one way glass. "Good luck, Kisuke," Yoruichi called over the intercom.

Kisuke nodded wordlessly, running his hands over the side of his pinned back hair. He looked as if he were about to teach a class of hot yoga rather than fight for his life against his lover turned Hollow. He tightened the rope that held up his baggy, green capris and unsheathed Benihime.

There was a soft rustling sound behind him as Shinji began to stir. Kisuke turned, slightly bewildered to find the table already empty, the torn straps slapping against the table legs. "Oh, you're fast."

Shinji roared, drawing his zanpakuto and charging forward. Kisuke's feet slid backward from the force but he managed to keep Shinji's impressive strike from landing. Kisuke lowered Benihime, shunpo-ing behind Shinji to keep some distance. "Hello, Hirako-san's Hollow." Kisuke spoke cheerily, giving a small wave before dodging another strike. "I am Kisuke Urahara, unemployed entrepreneur and scientist…"

A slow grin spread across Kisuke's face as Shinji began to absorb the reishi in the air, gathering it into a red, glowing ball. "No offense but your doom blast is a little slow, Mr. Hollow…" Kisuke shunpo-d to the ladder hanging on the wall and climbed it quickly. Shinji released the cero, aiming right at Kisuke. Kisuke leapt from the ladder, landing gracefully behind Shinji with a laugh. "Mr. Hollow, I need a favor." Kisuke continued as if uninterrupted. "I need Hirako-san back."

"Kusssssss…" Shinji groaned, his voice distorted behind the mask. His soft brown eyes had turned silver, his sclera completely black. His eyes followed Kisuke's movements for a moment before he screamed again, thrashing his sword about wildly. "Kuhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Mr. Hollow…?" Kisuke asked cautiously, turning from side to side as Shinji appeared to vanish. He reappeared in a flash behind Kisuke, his zanpakuto slicing his arm. Kisuke bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. He could feel the blood dripping down his arm but he didn't have time to worry over such a minor injury. He shunpo'd away, rolling his shoulders back in discomfort. "You're getting even faster. Ya waking up?"

"Kisuke! Do you need to stop?" Tessai called over the intercom.

"No!" Kisuke shouted. "I'm fine. It's only a scratch, Tessai-san." Kisuke turned his attention back to the Hollowfied Shinji with a grin. "Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Hollow, you were trying to say something…?"

"Kusssssssssss…" Shinji shunpo'd to the furthest wall and leaned against it. He dropped Sakanade, his zanpakuto, to the floor and slid down the wall, his hands grabbing at his mask. "Kuhhhhhhhh."

_Kisuke, he's fucking saying Kisuke, _Benihime exclaimed.

"Shinji?" Kisuke was in motion instantly, fighting the urge to drop his sword and pull Shinji against him. He kept his distance, instead opting to crouch down, to seem less intimidating. "Shinji can you hear me? Can you understand?"

And in the next moment something changed. Shinji reached for his zanpakuto, his dark eyes sparkling threateningly. He jumped to his feet with a screech, "Collapse, Sakanade!"

"Shit!" Kisuke cursed.

The heavy steel door was swung open and Yoruichi stepped through the barrier. She shunpo'd to the far side of the room before turning to face Kisuke. "What does his zanpakuto do?"

"I don't know," Kisuke mumbled uncomfortably.

"What? I can't hear you?" Yoruichi called out.

"He never told me and I never asked." Kisuke admitted, his cheeks turning pink.

"Great…" Yoruichi groaned. She turned her attention back to the hollowfied shinigami with a smirk. "You should step back, Kisuke… I can take him."

"Oh?" Kisuke replied with a tight smile, raising his hands in concession. Shinji screamed a wild noise that seemed to be strangled from his throat rather than purposefully released. Shinji lunged toward Yoruichi, his zanpakuto slicing the flesh of her thigh. She shunpo'd out of reach, cursing loudly as the blood spurted belatedly from her wound.

"What the hell was that?" Yoruichi cried out in surprise. She ignored the injury, throwing her elbow into Shinji's throat with a cry. She stumbled forward, her elbow connecting with empty air as Sakanade pierced through her shoulder. Yoruichi shunpo'd to the far wall, panting heavily.

Yoruichi took a running leap at Shinji, both feet planted firmly against his chest. Shinji was thrown into the wall, a large impression left by his body. He pulled himself from the debris and roared in fury, Sakanade twirling around his hand incessantly. In one moment he was behind her and the next he had sliced an "X" into her stomach. "How? He's never where I think he is… He can't be faster than I am. It's impossible."

"You should step back, Yoruichi-san." Kisuke spoke up as he moved to stand in between Yoruichi and Shinji. Kisuke raised Benihime and closed his eyes. "I can take him."

"Your close combat is weak, Kisuke," Yoruichi snapped. "Your skills lie elsewhere, leave this to me."

"I'm not weak in any way, Yoruichi-san." Kisuke grunted, using both hands to hold his zanpakuto steady against Shinji's overbearing attack. Kisuke's eyes clamped shut tightly, only moving his body when he could f_eel_ Shinji's contact. He bit down on his lip, drawing blood, as Shinji's blade connected with his abdomen. His eyelashes fluttered, threatening to open as his cheeks blanched. His arms shook from the force of restraining Shinji's blade from plunging deeper inside of him.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi screamed, her voice muffled and far off.

Every instinct in Kisuke's body screamed at him to open his eyes and engage Shinji directly but he knew he must resist. Kisuke groaned softly as Sakanade was pulled forcibly from his body, opening his eyes as they began to smart profusely. He blinked away the water and took a step backward, his thumb tentatively trailing along the wound on his abdomen. "Get out of here immediately, Yoruichi-san. Seal this room."

Shinji was on him the next moment, Sakanade penetrating him as he was rammed backward. Kisuke let out a small whine as he was pinned against the wall, like an insect in a collection. His eyes snapped open as blood spurted from his mouth, spraying the hollowfied shinigami and himself. "You… you…"

Kisuke's head dropped down to rest on his chest and he exhaled shakily. Benihime dropped to the ground with a deafening clatter and Kisuke grinned wide, his teeth stained red with pooling blood. "You were supposed to win, Shinji."

Kisuke firmly gripped Sakanade's blade with his left hand and extended his right, placing it on Shinji's chest, over his heart. "_Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired_. Hado 91: Senju Koten Taiho!"

The Hollow's eyes widened, but it was already too late for an escape. There was a blinding pink light and then, suddenly, the room began to warp. Tessai's barrier shivered before making a loud popping sound. The walls began to melt and the floor dropped out from under them. The heat was unbearable as it seared over the flesh of his chest and stomach before completely enveloping him.

The pain was enough to drive him mad, the space of two seconds filled hours in his tortured mind. He cried out, holding onto the Hollow with every ounce of his remaining strength. He didn't want to die, especially not this way, but it was his fault, he couldn't leave Yoruichi and Tessai to deal with _his_ miscalculation.

He burned for an eternity before it subsided to a dull ache all over. He couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't move his body. He was floating, in a cool, dark place. He smiled weakly, this was okay. This wasn't so bad. He had died before, after all. Dying was the easy part of life.

A hissing noise interrupted his peace and he stirred irritably, snuggling into … He paused in thought, realizing that he was nestled into a nook of some sort. He tried to open his eyes but one was swollen shut and the other was obstructed by thick protective tears. He surrendered to the overpowering swaying motion of this place and rested his head as comfortably as possible. _I'm not dead yet,_ Kisuke realized as pain shot up his spine. Kisuke brought his bloodied hands up to his eyes, rubbing them as gently as possible. He opened his one good eye and shook his head in disbelief.

Hollowfied Shinji stared down at him, his silver eyes calculating. Kisuke was resting against his chest, his broken body covering the Hollow's. Their closeness was intimate and it made the bile rise in Kisuke's throat. He struggled to move, attempting to roll off of the Hollow's body at any cost. He was easily subdued by the Hollow's hand against his chest. The Hollow shook his head and growled, pressing Kisuke's battered body against his.

"No… how did… you… survive…?" Kisuke sputtered, unable to fight against gravity and dropping back to Shinji's lap like deadweight. The Hollow didn't answer it simply stared down at Kisuke, forcing him to remain in place. Kisuke's skin prickled as he recognized a familiar reiatsu pouring from the beast. It was Shinji's of course, but more importantly it was Kaido, healing Kido. Kisuke attempted to sit up as he realized the hollowfied shinigami was healing him. "Shinji?"

Kisuke gaped up at the creature in wonder. His eyes cleared and he hastily blinked them both in relief. He reached a bloodied hand up to Shinji's face, caressing the bone pharaoh's mask with rapture. The bone cracked from his touch, crumbling beneath his hand into fine dust.

"Shinji?!" Kisuke cried out in horror. He could do nothing but watch as Shinji's reiatsu dissipated and his mask decayed away. Neither Shinji nor the Hollow made a reply, but his hands remained on Kisuke, holding him tightly and continuing to administer the healing Kido.

The mask was gone; exposing Shinji's scraped up face beneath. His brown eyes searched Kisuke over before a weak smile twisted his lips. "Oh, good, you'll be okay."

"Shinji?" Kisuke sat up too quickly, pain shooting through his damaged body. Shinji's smile remained as he slumped forward, his hands falling lifelessly at his sides. "SHINJI!"

Kisuke rolled onto his stomach with a moan, forcing his body onto his hands and knees. He crawled forward, pulling himself into a sitting position, using the collapsing wall for support. He grabbed Shinji by the shoulders in an attempt to pull him into his lap. Kisuke lacked the strength and he cursed loudly, dropping his head into his hands. "Help! Someone help us!"

Kisuke looked around at the destroyed space. The building had nearly been demolished in the explosion, he couldn't know if Yoruichi and Tessai were even still alive. He brushed his burned hand against Shinji's face, dragging his fingers through his long blonde hair. It was all over. This was how it ended. After everything they had survived, they were going to die in the Human world, without ever clearing their names.

"No." Kisuke barked aloud. "This is not the end." He climbed shakily to his feet, every muscle and tendon screaming in agony. He began to sweat from the discomfort of movement but he didn't have a choice, he wasn't giving up. "I'm not done yet. I'm not out of ideas."

Kisuke walked past Shinji, stepping over piles of rubble until he reached the steel door. It was bent irrevocably outward and he wasn't sure if it would open. He used Kido to blow open the door, overkill on every level, and stepped into the hallway. He walked past the control room, he could feel their reiatsu, Tessai and Yoruichi were injured but alive.

Kisuke walked into the large freezer and pulled open the first large container, the resting place of Hachigen Ushoda. Kisuke stepped back out, pulling a syringe from the lab coat he had strewn across his desk earlier. He injected the solution into the muscle of Hacchi's arm and propped the door open with the nearby table. Kisuke took a seat on his stool, panting heavily as he waited for Hacchi to wake from Soul Suspension.

He reached to untithe Benihime, only to discover she was not in his sheath. He sighed, belatedly realizing he had lost her during his fight with the Hollow Shinji. He shook his head and clicked his tongue, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Ah well, this should be interesting."

Hacchi roared deeply as he prepared to attack Kisuke. Kisuke stood up from the stool awkwardly, blood dripping down to the floor noisily. "Let's make this quick, Ushoda-san. I need your Kaido expertise, and relatively soon I should think."

"You're a smart guy, Ushoda-san," Kisuke continued as if Hacchi were conversing with him rather than attacking him with murderous intent. "I need you to beat your Hollow so you can heal me and the others. It's a simple plan, really. I only need your cooperation and will to live…"

Kisuke dodged an ill formed Kido attack and nearly collapsed onto his stool. He sat, crossing his legs and arms and laughing frantically. "I simply don't have the energy to continue. Carry on by yourself."

Hacchi barreled toward Kisuke, ready to tear him apart with his bare hands. "Cap'n! Catch!" Kisuke turned in shock toward the source of the outburst, catching Benihime as she was tossed to him. He gripped Benihime tightly as Hacchi impaled himself on the blade. Kisuke buckled under the weight of the Kido Corp Lieutenant, the stool breaking and sending them both to the floor. Kisuke rolled Hacchi over, sitting on his stomach and holding him down.

He brushed a hand over Hacchi's mask, surprised when it remained solid. He pulled at it, gently at first and then forcibly attempting to pry it from his face. He looked up at the small shinigami beside him with a mixture of disgust and confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought ya might need some help," Gin Ichimaru drawled with an innocent smile.

"I'd rather die than have you help me…" Kisuke groaned, attempting to subdue the rotund creature beneath him.

"Oh? Do ya really mean that, Cap'n?" Gin teased, pulling Benihime free from Hacchi's flesh. "I can just go back home…"

"Stop! Wait!" Kisuke breathed heavily, his grey eyes searching Gin's face desperately. "I don't want your help but I need my zanpakuto."

"Okay," Gin shrugged releasing Kisuke's zanpakuto with flourish. "But I could kill this fatso real quick for ya, if ya only ask…"

"I don't want him dead. I need him." Kisuke snarled as Hacchi's fist connected with the gaping hole in his abdomen. "I could kill him without your help."

"That's curious, Cap'n. Whaddaya up to?" Gin perched on the edge of Kisuke's desk, calmly watching Hacchi and Kisuke wrestling on the floor.

"I'm not a Captain anymore, ya know, they kinda took that away from me when they banished me for fucking eternity." Kisuke barked, spittle flying from his mouth as he struggled to remain on top of Hacchi. If Hacchi could use his weight as an advantage, it was over for Kisuke.

"It's only fair, I mean, look at 'em…" Gin taunted. "Ya turned 'em into monsters."

"Me? It was Aizen, it's Aizen's fault… And I will kill him…" Kisuke growled, spiritual pressure pulsing into the air violently. Gin swallowed with effort, the reiatsu freezing him in place. Kisuke roared with fury, bringing his fists down onto Hacchi's face, sending shards of mask flying. Kisuke beat down on Hacchi until the mask disintegrated and Hacchi himself was looking up at Kisuke with wide fearful eyes.

"Ah, that's better, Urahara-san, that's what I like to see." Gin dropped down from the table and turned to look at Kisuke over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Kisuke murmured, losing steam as the adrenaline dissolved in his veins.

"I came to kill you," Gin replied with a smile. "I knew if you couldn't beat these guys, you'd never stand a chance against Aizen…"

"You little…" Kisuke began angrily.

"Shhh, Urahara-san, you're very hurt, you're gonna die if ya don't get medical attention." Gin answered, raising a finger to his lips. "I ain't gonna hurt ya now. There's no point."

"I don't understand…"

"And ya won't, Urahara-san," Gin retorted. "I won't say I'm on your side, 'cause I ain't."

"And I wouldn't believe it," Kisuke spoke quietly.

"Good." Gin cried out, clapping his hands in delight. "Believe no one! Trust no one! Do ya know how long I've watched ya? You were so naïve, so oblivious. It was sad ta watch! Ya let 'im lead ya ta this point. You're a puppet!"

"A mistake I won't make again,'' Kisuke admitted, clenching his fists.

"And I believe if anyone can do it, it's you." Gin walked toward the door, deep in thought. "That's why I'm not gonna kill ya."

"I… I… Thanks for…"

"Don't thank me, please, Urahara-san," Gin interrupted quickly. "Lettin' ya live is far crueler."

"Gin," Kisuke called out to him. "What did he do to you? You're just a kid, you can get away from it…"

"Aizen? Oh, he's never done a thing to me." Gin said simply. "Do I need a reason? Maybe I'm just born bad."

"You helped me, you said you came here to kill me, but you helped me instead…"

"Stop talkin' or you'll hasten yer death." Gin replied, stomping toward Kisuke. "Shoot to Kill, Shinso." Kisuke was struck upside the head with the hilt of Gin's blade and fell forward, unconscious. Gin sighed, walking over to Kisuke and rolling him onto his back. He ignored Hacchi, it didn't matter if he lived or died after all, and began to administer healing Kido to Kisuke.

"Ichimaru-kun?" A small voice called out nervously, the child shinigami hiding in the darkness.

"Yeah, Akon-kun?" Gin replied, rolling his eyes.

"The Senkaimon will be closed soon, we have to hurry." Akon whispered.

"Of course, I'm just doin' our Cap'ns one last favor…" Gin replied with a sugary sweet voice.

"He'll live right?" Akon asked. "I mean, I don't want to end up in the Maggot's Nest and him have die anyway."

"No one will ever find out, I can assure ya." Gin answered. "Besides, it was all my idea anyway, right?"

"But I opened the Senkaimon and…" Akon began to rattle on.

"These guys are dead to Soul Society." Gin explained. "And when we return they're dead to us too. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Ya didn't wanna talk to 'im or anything, did ya?" Gin asked sheepishly as an afterthought. "I kinda knocked 'im out."

"No, I wouldn't know what to say." Akon assured Gin with a shrug. "He's a genius, they're hard to talk to."

"Well, that's the best I can do, I'm afraid my healin' kido is rather lame." Gin admitted with a wide smile. "Fatty and Mustache Guy can finish healing him when they come 'round."

"What about Captain Hirako? I can feel his spiritual pressure…"

"I guess we'll never know," Gin replied absently, hooking his arm around Akon's. "It's time to go…"

to be continued


	14. LOF: Chapter 14 and Epilogue

Kisuke Urahara sat up with a gasp, a sheen of sweat covering his body like a sheet. He ran a hand over the wound on his lower stomach reflexively. It was closed now, the skin green tinged and puckered slightly were it had reformed. His thumb brushed against the similar wound higher on his abdomen and he shivered uncomfortably. They may have been sealed with Kaido but they still hurt like hell.

Kisuke swung his legs over the cot and dropped to the floor, the wood underfoot cold against his bare feet. He adjusted the waist band of his underclothing, the only garment he currently wore and opened the door. He found himself in an unfamiliar hallway and he shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Where am I?" Kisuke murmured aloud, wiping his hands over his mouth. He grit his teeth as a sharp pain suddenly wracked his body. He considered sending out a wave of spiritual pressure so that someone would come to him but he quickly dismissed the idea. There were numerous Captain Class reiatsus nearby, he mustn't act without caution.

Kisuke walked down the narrow hallway, his hand trailing along the wall for support, until he came to a door, plainly painted with light pouring out around the seams. Kisuke hesitantly reached for the knob, twisting it agonizingly slow before pushing it open. The harsh light burned his eyes before he threw up his arm protectively. He stepped into the room, an undersized kitchen, looking around as if he was lost.

"Urahara-san!" Rojuro Otoribashi exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in relief. "You've joined us at long last."

"And in his skivvies, at that." Love Aikawa snickered.

"What?" Kisuke asked dumbly, turning to look at Lisa Yadomaru as she silently forced him into a chair. "Where am I? Why are you here? You're awake? Where's Tessai and Yoruichi-san? Where's my zanpakuto? Where did Ichimaru go?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Slow it down, Urahara," Rose interrupted with a hearty chuckle. "One question at a time, but first, you must eat."

"Where's Shinji?" Kisuke demanded, his blood turning cold. He rose from the chair twice before Lisa managed to keep him down.

"Hirako-taic-, I mean Shinji-kun, is downstairs with that idiot Kensei, he was one of the first out but the last to _wake_ _up_. He's been difficult to say the least..."Lisa replied stiffly, rather incongruous with the manner in which she gently stroked Kisuke's pale hair. "I'll call him; he'll want to see you."

Kisuke stared down at his hands in silence. He was truly the most exhausted he had ever been. Exhausted and starving. His stomach spasmed again and he realized this agony was likely nothing more than hunger pangs. "I'm hungry."

"Of course, one moment, please," Rose called over his shoulder as he shuffled around the tiny kitchen. He opened empty cupboard after empty cupboard before sighing in defeat and handing Kisuke a single Anpan roll. "I'll try to find something… more…"

"What is this?" Kisuke asked as he tore vociferously into the sweet bread.

"Anpan, it's the new local craze." Love answered with a disdainful look. "All their food seems to be stuffed with something called bean paste."

"Is there more?" Kisuke demanded insatiably, licking his fingers clean of the sweet red filling.

"I'll cook some rice." Rose offered as he threw a hirashi pot over the wood burning cooking stove.

"What are you doing?" Kisuke asked with evident curiosity.

"Do you mean literally or existentially…? Because I am in no mood for tears, good sir." Rose replied with an awkward laugh.

"Why are you using the fire rather than a stove?" Kisuke rephrased his question, getting up from his chair and approaching the primitive device with interest.

"Oh, boy." Rose sighed. "Your turn to explain, Love."

"Alright, Kisuke-kun, here it goes…" Love took a deep breath before continuing. "Most of your supplies, actually all of your supplies were destroyed in the explosion. All of your technology is gone. Which wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that the Humans are so fucking far behind, they'll never catch up. Turns out the gas stove is only available to the very wealthy here in Japan. And wealthy we are not."

"Okay, no big deal, so we don't have gas utilities, that's fine. That's doable." Kisuke reasoned with a shrug.

"Just so you're up to speed, no one here wants to hire blacks, queers or green haired children either." Love replied dryly. "No job, no money, no money, no food."

"You stupid fool!" Shinji Hirako called out, the door banging loudly against the wall as he burst through. "How could you do that? How could you do that to me and have the nerve to- to…"

"Shinji?" Kisuke's heart plunged into his stomach. Shinji blamed him for everything and rightfully so. Kisuke felt a sordid heat spread over his chest and stomach and tears actually threatened to fall. _I deserve whatever's coming,_ Kisuke realized. _I turned him into a monster and then I tried to kill him._

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?" Shinji chastised angrily. "You've been asleep for three weeks! What was I supposed to think? What was I supposed to do? How could you do that to yourself anyway, ya jerk?"

"I… what?" Kisuke shook his head in confusion as Shinji smashed his body against his, pulling him closer to his body. Shinji's arms enveloped Kisuke refusing to let go, his lips sweetly anointing his head with kisses. Shinji rocked back and forth with Kisuke in his arms, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"If you ever try to fight a Vizard again, I'll kill ya myself. Ya just had to prove to everyone how talented you are? We know. We're alive, aren't we?" Shinji murmured unintelligibly as his lips grazed against Kisuke's ears and neck. It was entirely without sexual intent that his hands and lips roamed over Kisuke's body, but instead a wholehearted relief that he was there, in the flesh and well.

"You're not mad?" Kisuke asked, immediately realizing how childish that sounded, even to himself.

"Oh, I'm fucking outraged," Shinji's face darkened in confirmation. "Every ounce of my body is on fire, burning for revenge. All of us are angry… at Aizen."

"I have faith in you, Urahara," Love spoke up uneasily. "I have to have faith that we'll get that bastard or I can't keep going…"

"Aikawa-taicho… I…"

"It's Love, just Love, none of us are Captains anymore." Love interjected with a sad smile. "And for the record, we may not be able to forgive what you've done to us. Hey, I'm being honest here… I may not forgive you for a long while, maybe not ever, but I do accept what you've done. And I realize you had no ill intentions…"

"It's true, jerkface," Hiyori Sarugaki explained as she stepped into view. "We're monsters. We know a darkness most will never know, but we also know a power that only we Vizards can know. I watched you work year after year on that stupid breakdown sphere, the hoggy-kyo-ku or whatever…"

"The hogyoku." Kisuke interjected with a wide grin. He couldn't possibly put into words the feeling of seeing Hiyori again, alive and well. The only reason she was involved was his selfish decision. He had been the one at fault for Hiyori, and he would accept that fault completely. And right now, the way she looked, she was a survivor.

"Like I said…" Hiyori glowered at the correction before an almost unperceivable smile crept upon her lips. "I know you created the Hogyoku and I know it was for Hollow studies but I also know you… and you would never… you… you are too big of an idiot to be a mastermind. And that's all I have to say on the matter, Baldy."

"That's sweet of you, Sarugaki-san," Kisuke cheerfully replied with a wide grin on his face. "I think."

Kisuke suddenly warmed, realizing that he was standing in a room full of people in merely his underwear. He laughed nervously before pulling Shinji's overcoat off his shoulders and shrugging it on. Shinji smirked widely before resting his hands on Kisuke's hips possessively. "If I could only do to you what my Hollow tells me to…"

"Huh?" Kisuke asked narrowing his eyes in comical suspicion. "By the way, what's a Vizard?"

"_We're_ Vizards." Shinji stated simply before giving a dramatic twirl. "Shinigami-Hollow Hybrids. Now, I realize as our creator, you should technically give us our name but…" Shinji's face darkened once more intimidatingly. "We chose our name for ourselves. Nothing grants us more power than that."

"Oh-ho! I see!" Kisuke replied in the most carefree manner he could muster. He could barely wait to begin researching these phenomena.

"We have masks, you see! We're visored, get it! Visored, Vizard! Teehee!" Mashiro Kuna explained in her pretentiously cutesy voice. "Aren't we clever?"

"It's cool until people like you over explain it." Lisa retorted deprecatingly.

"How long have I been out?" Kisuke shook his head in amazement, this progression was quite unexpected.

"Three weeks and four days." Shinji answered.

"How long have you guys been awake? Each of you? Is everyone awake? Do you all have full use of your zanpakutos?" Kisuke began shooting off a sample of his thousands of questions.

"Love was the last to be woken and subdue his Hollow." Rose answered quickly, casting a curious look at Love.

"It's 'cause I'm black," Love teased with a smile. At least Kisuke _hoped _he was merely teasing.

"And that was three weeks ago… yeah, three weeks." Rose continued as if uninterrupted.

"So where is Mugurama-san? You said something about downstairs…?"

"Ah, well, Kensei-kun was a hot head even before the Hollow," Rose answered with a laugh. "Hiyori-chan developed a system for him to expend his energy on something other than us…"

"Oh?" Kisuke turned toward her with a smile. "You're inventing things now?"

"Not stupid things like you invent, useful things." Hiyori snapped in reply.

"Toe-may-toe, toe-mah-toe." Kisuke chirped, pulling a chair underneath him and taking the proffered bowl of plain white rice from Rose. "So, who fought who? Who was the fastest, the slowest? Where is Tessai? Is Tessai getting all this information?"

"Well, the information from Shinji and Hacchi's subjugation is lost, of course." Love replied thoughtfully. "But we can assume from the extent of your injuries, and the fact your body contains just over 5 liters of blood, that they were both done in under an hour. Tessai has been crazy diligent, by the way…" Love added as an afterthought. "I've never seen someone so obsessed with a clipboard. I'll be honest, it's a little queer."

"Enough chitchat." Shinji ordered. "You need rest. You shouldn't overexert yourself."

"I'm fine! I've been asleep for three weeks!" Kisuke exclaimed with a laugh. "I couldn't rest if I tried! I'm too excited!"

"Ya weren't catching up on beauty rest, ya know! You were half dead! And I insist…" Shinji's eyes burned into Kisuke's without impunity. "You will rest now."

"Okay, Shinji, for you…" Kisuke conceded raising his hands in surrender.

"Let me help you," Shinji offered, hooking Kisuke's arm around his. "We don't have private rooms, but we each have a mat, and we can share."

"Oh, thank you…" Kisuke replied with a forced laugh. He smiled as he left the kitchen, forbidding his face to betray the utter shock he felt. Kisuke had grown up the best friend of a Princess; he had never known hunger or disadvantage. It suddenly dawned on him how lucky they were to have a roof over their heads. He had destroyed their first location and all of their supplies and technology in a moment of panic. How had they managed this?

"Kisuke…" Shinji began unsurely. "We aren't having much luck finding work."

"I'll start looking tomorrow." Kisuke offered without hesitation.

"No, no…" Shinji exhaled slowly. "They need you. The Vizards need you. They have no idea what to do, where to go… what they are. They need someone like you to explain things."

"They?" Kisuke picked up on the choice of words instantly.

"Kisuke, this world is not our home. They have strange ways and thoughts." Shinji continued. "Japan is isolated. They aren't used to people like you and me or Mashiro or Love or even Hacchi for Kami's sake."

"Okay, I understand. The Soul Society is progressive in many ways…" Kisuke added.

"Fuck Soul Society." Shinji growled, he propped open the door to the small bedroom and nodded in gesture for Kisuke to enter. The only furniture was eight threadbare futons. Shinji pointed to the one nearest the door before crossing his arms.

"I don't understand what you're getting at." Kisuke admitted, feeling small as he plopped down on the futon.

"We will starve to death unless I do something, Kisuke. No matter how hard Lisa tries, carting bread around all day isn't gonna feed ten Captain Class adults for long." Shinji reasoned with a frown. "I'm hungry and I know you are too. I can see it in your face. And there's nothing to eat. Lisa brings home scraps each night, but that only goes so far."

"So Lisa is the only one with a job?" Kisuke shook his head in confusion. "It'll just be a matter of time before we all find work."

"No. Lisa looks like them…" Shinji corrected. "Lisa doesn't scare them."

"Okay, I can see how we don't look like the Humans, but what does that have to do with you?" Kisuke pressed impatiently.

"Yoruichi offered to help, for a price…" Shinji confessed at last, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yoruichi? Where is she anyway? What does she want?" Kisuke's words stumbled out of his mouth in one breath. "Is she all right?"

"She's in Shimabara district, it's just outside Kyoto." Shinji explained, a peculiar expression on his face. "She's been making enough. She sent us a rather large check two weeks back."

"What is she doing?"

"I don't think that-"

"What is she doing, Shinji?"

"She's surviving." Shinji avoided Kisuke's gaze, ducking out of the room for a moment. Kisuke wordlessly looked around the empty room with uncertainty until Shinji returned with folded clothes in his arms. He tossed the clothes to Kisuke before reaching out for his jacket, gesturing impatiently.

Kisuke shrugged off Shinji's jacket, dolefully returning it before pulling on the dog-eared garments given to him. "Where are you going?"

"Shimabara district. There's work there." Shinji answered simply. "Contract work. After five years in Shimabara we'll be set."

"I'll go too, of course." Kisuke suggested. "What's five years to us? As long as we're together…"

"NO!" Shinji shouted, the blue veins at his temples throbbing. "I promised you I would provide for you, I swore to protect you…"

"Shinji, things have changed. I don't expect to sit at home and… and… I don't want to be _provided_ for. I don't need it. I am just as capable as you are…"

"We either make sacrifices now or we suffer in destitution for hundreds of years." Shinji expounded, beginning to pace back and forth nervously. Kisuke was suddenly struck with the notion that this speech had been prepared beforehand. "You said it yourself, what is five years to us? I can send back the money to support you and the Vizards and you can establish yourself. You can build a shop, you can invent things. You can do what you've always wanted to do. After my contract expires, I'll be back, and we'll have an eternity together."

"You're done with me." Kisuke's stomach clenched painfully as his knees threatened to give out. His throat began to burn viciously but no tears fell, it was as if his heart was beginning to separate from his body. _My heart is being ripped out of my chest,_ Kisuke thought. And for several excruciating seconds he suffered in absolute silence.

"No, that's not true." Shinji countered, shaking his head adamantly. "I love you. I love you more than anything. That's why you can't come with me."

"That is a rather impregnable excuse, Hirako-san," Kisuke shot back, a twisted grin etching across his handsome features. "You simply need add, it's not you, it's me…"

"Don't ya fucking dare, Kisuke. Don't start that Hirako-san shit with me…" Shinji spat on the ground angrily. "I have never done anything to betray you…ever…"

"Oh?" Kisuke arched a pale brow. "I may forgive, but Kisuke Urahara never forgets…"

"Fuuuck, Kisuke," Shinji mentally kicked himself, exhaling heavily. "Okay, I've fucked up in the past, but I love ya. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. More than I ever thought possible."

"Good. And I love you. I'm going with you," Kisuke snapped assertively. "I am a grown man, fully capable of any work that you can do."

"Kisuke, Shimabara is the pleasure district…" Shinji blurted. Kisuke's gray eyes widened and for a moment they simply stared at one another. "I cannot allow ya to go to such a place, ever."

"Oh."

"I love you. This is a good opportunity for us. It's good money and only five years…"

"Only."

"Yoruichi is already there, she says it's safe. They don't even let weapons into the district. She wrote an entire letter about the milk rice they serve there…"

"I see."

"I'll write every week, I swear it on my life…"

"No."

"No? Kisuke, please, be realistic. It's now 1901 and we have little to no knowledge of the Human world or customs. We don't fit in. People will pay for exotic sex. People don't want exotic bakers or teachers or… or…Humans are greedy. They want more and better and they want it now. It's the perfect opportunity."

"No."

"Kisuke, the Samurai are gone, they went defunct twenty five years ago. What are we supposed to do? We have a certain set of skills, which are completely useless to us…"

"I'm not opposed to a little hard work."

"We are starving at this very moment! Besides, Yoruichi will only pay for this place so long as you are here. You can't leave, it would kill the others!"

"Kill? Do Vizards die so easily?"

"Why are you being this way? Why are you being so difficult. Be a grown up! This is the only way…"

"You grow up! I can think of a dozen other ways!" Kisuke pressed a finger firmly into Shinji's chest.

"How?" Shinji growled, glaring down at the appendage pressing into him.

"You gave me ten years to prove myself in the Soul Society." Kisuke pointed out, brushing his hand over Shinji's jacket apologetically.

"We don't have ten years to find a stable income and regular meals…"

"I know. That's why I'll do it in ten days." Kisuke dropped to his knees, adjusting himself on the mat in earnest. "You will stay and look for honest work. I'll find a solution or I'll accept yours."

"Kisuke, you are setting yourself up for failure, that's an impossible task that will only hurt you in the end…"

"I haven't completely given up yet, Shinji." Kisuke retorted coolly. "I refuse to be a plaything for anyone, ever again. I understand you're afraid, but get yourself together."

"Excuse me?" Shinji's eyes narrowed. He swallowed a lump in his throat, barely restraining the urge to pull Kisuke off the ground by his shaggy, blonde hair.

Kisuke merely smiled, his eyes focused on the mold stained ceiling. He sighed in resignation, realizing that Shinji was not going to just leave. "Shinji, you show an unbridled aggression that wasn't present before. You have an undoubtable will to live. All you need is a little faith in me."

"I'm sorry…" Shinji muttered, sliding down the wall with a groan. He landed with a thump on his bottom, jumping slightly when Kisuke pulled his hand into his. "There's something evil inside me. I just can't stop the noise. I can't stop bad things from happening. I have no control over anything. I just want to do something as soon as possible…"

"I saw it, Shinji. I fought it and engaged it. And I know it's not evil." Kisuke whispered, lovingly squeezing Shinji's hand. "But it needs to be held in check… and I don't think you can do that alone."

"I can't do anything. This is entirely my fault… Aizen played me… he took everything from me. He destroyed my life and the lives of every single person here." Shinji's throat constricted painfully and he bit his lip to keep the tears at bay. "He did things and said things that I can never forget. Every day I spend thinking of ways to annihilate him…"

"Good, I was worried for a minute that you'd given up all aspiration." Kisuke laughed awkwardly before bringing Shinji's hand to his lips. "You need me Shinji, you can't leave me. And I love you, I won't leave you."

"I don't just need you, ya know. I love you." Shinji amended steadfastly.

"Then give me the ten days I asked for."

"Okay, I will. I believe in you…"

"No, you don't." Kisuke interrupted honestly. "It's not your fault you don't, it's mine. But I swear that I will restore your conviction in me."

Shinji's head snapped to attention and a strange heat filled his stomach. He realized as Kisuke said it that no one had ever given Kisuke any credit. People were constantly bogging him down with their impressions of him, Shinji included. Shinji stared in wonder at Kisuke, who laid on the floor, his gray eyes burning into Shinji. Shinji studied his face, his soft features had sharpened since their escape, and his eyes were dark, but there was something else missing, something inexplicable.

Shinji leaned over, his blonde curtain of hair falling around Kisuke's face. Kisuke smiled sweetly and it broke Shinji's heart. He pressed his lips to Kisuke's quickly. He couldn't swallow this pain, he realized, he couldn't ignore the truth behind Kisuke's words. "I'm sorry, Kisuke. I was wrong. I was wrong about everything."

"I'm sorry too. I knew who, I was just so caught up on how, that I screwed up." Kisuke admitted. "I belittled myself and my own talent in an effort to avoid conflict. It will never happen again."

"Well, I suppose you do have a silver lining in all of this," Shinji began unsurely before a wide smile spread across his face. "You aren't crazy after all."

…

Kisuke shook his head, resting his chin in his hands with a heavy sigh.

"You don't know, do you, Urahara?" Kensei Mugurama repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Ask again in another five minutes, perhaps it shall have changed, Mugurama." Lisa grumbled irritably.

"Now, now, everyone, do your best to remain calm," Hacchi entreated as he raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "Urahara-san is doing his very best."

"It ain't good enough, damn it!" Kensei barked slamming his fist down on the table, snapping it in two. He snorted angrily before picking the table up off the floor and sliding it back together. It slid back apart instantly and he cursed loudly, kicking the broken pieces away from him. "Fuck that table."

"You do realize we have no jobs, no money and ten mouths to feed, right?" Rojuro Otoribashi arched a golden brow pointedly. "And now we don't even have a table."

"I have a job," Lisa interjected proudly. "Unlike you loser vagrants."

"Oh, my fucking-" Kensei was cut off as the door slammed open, loudly hitting the wall. Shinji stepped into the room wordlessly, eyeing the broken table before tossing a burlap sack into Kensei's lap. Kensei grunted, opening the sack and pulling out a shiny reddish orange orb. He sniffed it conspicuously before bringing it to his lips. He chewed in silence before shrugging his shoulders and passing the bag to Love. "It's not terrible, what is it?"

"It's a persimmon." Shinji answered plainly, glowering at Tessai until he offered his seat. Shinji settled into the chair and closed his eyes in exhaustion. He had been all over the town of Karakura begging for employ unsuccessfully and now all he wanted was a hot meal.

"How'd it go?" Kisuke asked rubbing his persimmon over the cloth of his pants until it shined. "Any luck."

"Not unless you count the persimmon tree's noble sacrifice." Shinji opened one eye as laughter filled the room. "What?"

"Ignore them," Kisuke chuckled. "They're clearly delirious."

"What about you? Any luck? Or did Kensei hold you captive all day?"

"Nonsense." Kisuke replied with a laugh, waving his hand in front of his face. "He's splendid company!"

"Tch." Kensei complained, crossing his muscular arms with a scowl. "I'm just hungry. It makes me grouchy."

"Not at all, Mugurama-san!" Kisuke continued playfully. "I haven't noticed…"

"The table noticed." Rose complained between bites.

"But as for your first question, now that you have returned, I'm heading out." Kisuke answered, planting a kiss on Shinji's head. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Morning? What? It's only afternoon? This town ain't that big, ya know?" Shinji exclaimed. "You can be home before dark!"

"I don't think you quite understand," Kisuke paused at the door. "I refuse to lose this bet."

….

Kisuke wandered around the streets of Karakura for hours. It was a quiet place, straddling the fence of rural and urban. In another few decades, this place would be bustling with people of all sorts.

_You have no plan,_ Benihime realized.

"Yet!" Kisuke spoke aloud, startling the middle aged man pulling a rickshaw next to him. Kisuke waved apologetically, flashing a grin that only seemed to perpetuate their misunderstanding. Kisuke turned down the next alley, letting the man pass without further incident. He squat down lost in thought.

"Smile-san," a small voice spoke up from beside him. He turned to look at the small boy, no older than seven or eight. He smiled shyly, shuffling his feet beneath him. "You're lost?" Kisuke smiled softly, sitting back on his bottom and pulling his knees up in front of him. He brushed his hands on his pants before extending it for a handshake. The boy smiled and shook his head, bowing at the waist instead. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm new." Kisuke replied, himself giving a bow.

"You're one of those guys looking for work, eh?" The boy continued.

"Yes, we are all looking for honest jobs." Kisuke looked around the alley quickly before returning his attention to the Human child. "Know of any?"

"There are two kinds of fools, those who never climb Mt. Fuji and those who do it twice." The boy laughed easily, his dark eyes sparkling with their own laughter.

"Oh-ho! Well, you do have a point," Kisuke agreed with a smile. "My name is Kisuke Urahara, wise sir, what might be your name?"

"Jin Hanakari." Jin answered simply, studying Kisuke thoughtfully.

"It was nice to meet you, Hanakari-kun." Kisuke climbed to his feet, patting the little boy on the head. "I'd give you candy but my pockets are empty."

"Candy?" Jin chuckled. "I don't need your candy, I have my own. So much candy I don't even like the taste anymore!"

"Nonsense." Kisuke teased. "No one has that much candy, it's impossible."

"Oh, yes I do!" Jin cried out in all seriousness. "My mother owns the confectionary! I have more candy then even someone as big as you could eat!"

"Oh?" Kisuke arched his brow, a wide grin spreading across his face. "That's something I'd like to see."

**EPILOGUE**

**APPROXIMATELY 80 YEARS LATER**

Shinji stretched, yawning loudly. He wiped the water that fell from his eyes and scratched his lower stomach absently, rotating his shoulders backward before giving into another wide yawn. _It must be really early,_ his Hollow complained. Shinji agreed and considered returning to bed when he saw the clock.

It was 2:29 pm.

"Shit!" Shinji hopped from one foot to the other pulling a dirty pair of jeans on. He opened the fridge and grabbed his bento, nearly missing the note taped to the outside of the package.

_S,_

_Don't go to work, it's Saturday. Take a shower. Get dressed._

_I love you,_

_K_

_Domineering,_ his Hollow growled. Sakanade laughed and Shinji closed his eyes in annoyance. The two of them were unbearable at times and he had a headache. Shinji sat down at the table, his chopsticks working furiously over his bento until it was completely devoured. Shinji climbed to his feet, leaving his empty bento on the counter. "Where ya at, Ki-chan?"

"Kisuke!" Shinji called out, doing a haphazard search of the flat. He shrugged, stepping out of his jeans and into the shower. He stood under the showerhead, letting the hot water pour over his head and down his back. His mouth tasted the water, capturing it in his lips. It somehow felt like he was the most alive when he was battling the water, he smiled at his own foolishness and turned the faucet off.

Shinji stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed, combing his short blonde hair into place. A car horn blared outside, followed by several long curse words. Shinji shook his head, Senji Hanakari, no doubt. That kid was going to meet an early grave.

"Hirako-san," Tessai knocked on the door. "Urahara-san sent me to check on you."

"I'm fine. What could've happened to me?" Shinji retorted irritably. His head was absolutely pounding.

"Well you were rather intoxicated last night…" Tessai explained sheepishly.

"I was…? Oh, God! I was!"

…..

Kisuke pulled the crystallized stick from the jar and twirled it between his fingers proudly. "Your Great Grandmother taught me this recipe, Senji-kun. It was the first _and only_ candy I ever learned to make."

"You own a candy shop, but all you can make is rock candy…" Senji shook his head with a laugh. He bit down on the hard blue candy and chewed thoughtfully. "But it is good."

"Rock candy requires patience. It takes anywhere up to three months to grow a really great supply." Kisuke explained, knowing good and well Senji didn't care one bit about his family's legacy. "The important thing is to remember not to move the jar too soon. The sugar will break off and won't have the proper foundations to grow and develop."

"Are we still talking about candy, Urahara?" Senji asked with a wry smile.

"What do you think?" Kisuke asked with a wink. "Why don't you go get cleaned up?"

"This is what I'm wearing," Senji replied lamely.

"Oh! I see," Kisuke laughed. "In that case, I'll give you some advice. Watch out for the ripped guy with white hair. He's rotten with kids and most of our normal society."

"You mean that prick who almost hit me with his fancy new Toyota Cressida?" Senji's dark eyes widened with an evil gleam. He ran his hands through his auburn hair and smiled. "He got a temper, eh?"

"Oh, it's the worst," Kisuke agreed playfully, running his hands through Senji's hair. "It's almost too easy to be fun."

"We'll see about that, Urahara."

…...

Shinji's breath caught in his throat and he could only smile. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the words. He laughed and Kisuke laughed, and Shinji had to blink away the tears that were forming.

Kisuke bit down on his lip, a fat tear rolling down his cheek. Shinji brushed it off with his thumb before kissing Kisuke's eyes softly. He could taste the tears against his lips but he didn't mind it in the least.

Shinji grabbed Kisuke's hand and together they knelt down on the grass, a woven rug beneath them. Shinji tilled the earth, creating a shallow hole. Kisuke unwrapped the root of the plant and turned to look at Shinji. They were supposed to be speaking, but neither of them could manage. Instead they knelt beside one another in silence, planting the beautiful yellow flowers in the ground. Their hands brushed against one another's as they piled the dirt on top of the roots.

First a Daffodil, the flower of respect. Then together they planted a Daisy, the flower of faith. Kisuke sniffled loudly before laughing, Shinji leaned over and kissed him on the temple sweetly. They transplanted the Pansy, a flower of thoughtfulness and caring. Shinji and Kisuke kissed deeply. They slid further down the rug, making space to plant the Chrysanthemum, the flower of truth. Kisuke reached for the last bunch of flowers, beautiful blue forget-me-nots, the flower of true love.

Yoruichi handed Kisuke the watering can and Shinji helped him to pour water over each of the transplanted florae. They sat back once they were finished, their dirt stained hands entwined.

"Do you…?" Tessai quietly prompted, beaming happily.

"I do." Kisuke answered quickly, with a delightful laugh. "Do you?"

"I do, 'til death do us part."

Kisuke and Shinji had spent months writing and rewriting their vows. They had even gone so far as to practicing in front of mirrors. But in this moment, words didn't matter, because everything they needed to say could be said with the language of flowers.

**THE END**

**A/N Thank you for reading The Language of Flowers. If you enjoyed it, please review. If you were disappointed, please review. I wouldn't mind you favoriting it as well. As I finished this story I was greatly saddened that Kisuke and Shinji couldn't ****_legally_**** get married in 1980's Japan OR 2013 Japan. If you enjoy yaoi or BL, please support the next logical step, marriage equality in your own country. **

**Thanks,**

**YamatosSenpai**


End file.
